Conflictos Mutuos
by Estefaniia RatHale Lightwood
Summary: Una visita a un blog crea un problema de celos... ¿Que pasara cuando se reencuentren despues de 10 años?
1. Shot 1

**¡Hola monitos y monitas! Nuevo fanfic a ver como les parece... Dejen sus reviews porfa su opiniòn es importante ya sea buena o mala. Cuidense y nos leemos luego. Xoxo.**

**NOTA: _Fanfic creado por mi en base a los personajes de los libros de Stephenie Meyer ''Crepùsculo''._**

Estaban todos en clase de informatica...

-Busquen una imagen en internet y editanla tienen 1 hora para terminar- fueron las indicaciones de la profesora, todos abrieron paginas buscando imagenes pero Rosalie y Alice lo primero que veìan era el blog escolar.

-Veamos que hay de nuevo- comento Rosalie mirando a Alice que estaba junto a ella y èsta solo sonriò

-Actualizaciòn en ''Parejas''- murmuro Alice. Del otro lado del aula Emmett y Edward veìan videos y Jasper hacia su trabajo junto a Bella que estaba sentada junto a èl.

-Deberìamos de empezar a trabajar- comento Rose a su mejor amiga y ambas rieron, siempre terminaban antes pero aùn asì comenzaron a buscar la imagen adecuada.

-Hey Jasper, haz el nuestro ¿no?- le grito Emmett y les llegò un alerta del blog a todos los que estaban online en el blog, todos la abrieron por mera curiosidad sin saber lo que esto podrìa ocasionar

-¿Què demonios es esto?- pregunto Alice en voz baja

-Alice- dijo su novio molesto en voz alta al otro lado del aula todos miraron a los dos. Alguien habia subido una foto de Alice tomada de la mano con un chico de espaldas a la càmara que no era su novio en una cafeterìa local. Pero despuès apareciò otra alerta, otra imagen.

Ahora era de Jasper abrazando a una chica de tez morena y delgada complexion.

-Jasper ¿Podrìas explicarme esa imagen?- le dijo en el mismo tono molesto al mismo volumen que habìa usado èl. Las miradas continuaron de uno al otro

-Alice serà mejor que hablen afuera, yo terminarè tu trabajo- le dijo Bella cuando llegò corriendo, solo acintiò enojada y saliò, pero se sentò en el pasillo con los ojos cerrados.

-Jass, ve con ella ya sabes como seràn las cosas- le animò Edward, no dijo nada y saliò a buscarla minutos despuès nadie mejor para aconsejarlo sobre Alice que su hermano.

-Alice ¿Què significa esa foto?- le pregunto recargandose en la pared a unos sentimetros de ella con los brazos cruzados, ella soltò una risita llena de sarcasmo

-Aclàramelo tù primero- dijo Alice mirandolo desde el piso -¿Què hacìas abrazando a esa chica en medio de la calle?- le pregunto tratando de calmarse

-No es nadie- le dijo para que no se molestara màs con el

-Pues la abrazabas de una manera muy amistosa para ser nadie- le reclamò Alice y èste solo miro al cielo y dejò caer los brazos a los costados

-Alice no te pongas celosa, ni siquiera e salido con alguien asì- le explico tratando de sonar paciente aunque no lo estaba, el era igual de celoso que Alice.

-Entonces haz salido con alguien màs- le reclamò al captar su comentario su novia. Los demàs del grupo asomaban sus cabezas para ver que estaba pasando, pero no escuchaban nada pues estaban lejos de allì.

-Y ahora dime ¿Quièn es ese chico al que le tomas la mano tan sonriente?- le pregunto molesto Alice se levantò del piso e hizo un mohìn

-No tengo idea- le respondiò Alice molesta recargandose en el barandal

-¿Y cuando fue eso si puedo saber?- le dijo Jasper poniendose junto a ella y acusandola con la mirada a la cual ella rehuìa.

-No tengo la menor idea, ni siquiera e ido a esa cafeterìa desde que fui con Rose- le dijo sin mirarlo

-Alice soy tu novio, siempre nos hemos contado todo ¿Porquè no me dices la verdad?- le pregunto aùn molesto

-Jasper, no se quièn es ese chico. Pero de todas maneras tengo amigos y me divierto con ellos, deberìas de confiar en mì de vez en cuando- le respondio enfocandose en sonar màs tranquila pero no pensò lo que habia dicho

-Entonces si quieres ver a tus amigos cuando quieras ¿Por que no dejamos lo nuestro aquì? Asì podràs tener esa libertad que tanto anelas- le dijo y dio media vuelta dandole la espalda

-Jasper Hale ¿Estàs rompiendo conmigo?- le preguntò con voz fuerte y enojada, pero èl la ignoro por completo -¡No me des la espalda!- si habìa algo que le molestaba a Alice era sentirse ignorada, hizo un pequeño berrinche y se fue de la escuela.

Jasper volviò a clases molesto y bufando pero a la vez con lagrimas en los ojos, pero ni siquiera èl sabìa si eran de coraje o de tristeza. Todos le preguntaban que habìa pasado pero el solo los ignoraba lo mejor que podìa, cuando al fìn sonò el timbre de cambio de clase fue el primero en salir y correr al salòn en busca de Alice para aclarar las cosas pero no la encontrò.

Alice estaba sentada llorando de celos y tristeza en el cesped de un parque cercano a la escuela. Cuando comenzo a anochecer decidiò volver a su casa. Para encerrarse y llorar para despues dormir temprano y olvidar lo sucedido.

Jasper volviò a su casa junto con su hermana despuès de clases sin hablar. Cuando entro a su habitaciòn llamò a uno de los creadores del blog

-Marìa ¿Quièn subiò esas fotos al blog?- le pregunto molesto en cuanto escucho que contestaban

-_Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- _

-Marìa dime- le exigiò a su ex novia

-_No puedo darte datos, lo sabes Jassi- _

-Jasper- le corrigiò de mala manera -Marìa, no quiero pensar que fuiste tù- le advirtiò pero èlla solo riò audible y colgò; Jasper se enfureciò tanto que lanzo su celular a la puerta.

-Jazz, ¿Estas bien?- le preguntò su hermana

-En verdad no lo sabes?- le dijo de manera hostpil desde dentro de su habitaciòn.


	2. Shot 2

_**SHOT 2**_

**Disfruten de este pequeño cap lleno de emociones y yo no sè ustedes pero `me gustarìa que alguien me besara de esa manera, no cren? jajaja Cuidense monitos y monitas. Xoxo**

El resto de la semana les pareciò eterna, ninguno de los dos se volteò a ver y mucho menos se hablaron. El grupo se dividiò y las chicas iban con Alice y los chicos con Jasper, Alice les pedìa que la dejaran sola y Jasper simplemente los ignoraba.

El viernes por la mañana...

-Jasper siento tanto que esto pasara- le dijo Marìa sentada sobre la mesa, frente a èl tocando su cabello, el quito su mano y se fue del salòn pero ella fue detràs de èl

-Vete Marìa- le ordenò pero no le hizo caso

-En verdad lo siento hacìan tan bonita pareja- comento con desgana -Tal vez sea una señal, ya sabes para que volvamos a estar juntos- le dijo en un tono seductor y se fuè contoneandose delante de èl. Ya habìa pasado casi una semana desde su ruptura con Alice.

Ella se la pasaba sentada bajo un àrbol con su iPod escuchando la misma canciòn ''Never had a dream come true'' de Sclub 7.

Un dìa camino a su clase de fotografìa se cruzaron mirando a otro lado, Jasper se detuvo y fue detràs de ella

-Alice- le gritò pero ella lo ignorò al igual que a su desbocado corazòn, entonces èste corriò y la tomò del brazo.

-Sueltame- le dijo molesta mirandolo a los ojos herida

-Alice no puedo estar sin tì- le confeso mirandola a los ojos

-No creì que fueras dèbil- le dijo Alice secamente y se safò de su mano para irse antes de llorar frente a èl. Jasper volviò a tomarla del brazo con màs fuerza y la jalò para aprisionarla en sus brazos y besarla, Alice trato de safarse pero se rindiò y tambièn lo besò, las manos de Jasper subieron a sus mejillas y el beso siguiò, era desesperado y con ternura.

-Alice juro que no lo hice, ¿Me perdonaras?- le dijo apartandose de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella lo pensò

-¿En verdad cres que lo hice?- le respondiò con otra pregunta

-Para nada- le respondiò y ambos sonrieron

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Alice con làgrimas y Jasper la besò de nuevo para gusto de sus amigos y disgusto de Marìa.


	3. Shot 3

**¡Hola monitos y monitas! Se que diran es el mismo capitulo, pero no! le hice un pequeño cambio para asi poder continuar con la historia jaja asi que leanlo porfa, no es lo mismo... bueno si lo que modifique un poco fue el final asi que si lo desean vayanse directo a la mitad y descubran que es lo ''nuevo'' xP... nos leemos mas tardesito**

_**NOTA:: La historia es de mi invension en base a los personajes de la saga de crepusculo de nuestra autora favorita Stephenie Meyer.**_

CAP 3:

-Así que, tú y Alice están juntos de nuevo- comentó María de mala gana cuando se sentó junto a Jasper y éste la miro mal

-¿Qué? Vi que se besaban ayer fue un espectáculo imposible de ignorar- dijo su ex novia como si le repugnara la idea

-Y apuesto a que te fuiste a hacer berrinche lejos de allí- le dijo en manera de reclamo sin mirarla.

-Vaya que me conoces- comento María con algo de satisfacción

-Si y por eso te dejé- le dijo Jasper de forma seca y salió del salón. María se asomó por la ventana molesta por su desdén hacia ella.

-Hola mi vida- lo saludo Alice tapándole los ojos por detrás

-Hola amor- le saludo de vuelta y la besó para irse tomados de la mano a una cafetería cercana a la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?- le pregunto Alice cuando se quedo viendo a la nada

-Nada, solo pensaba- le respondió indiferente pero Alice se preocupo pues sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Jasper, ¿Porqué estas tan callado hoy? ¿No querías volver conmigo?- le preguntó agobiada tratando de esconder los nervios que la respuesta le provocaba.

-Claro que quería volver contigo amor- le respondió tomando su mano con sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- le preguntó con la misma preocupación

-Nada amor, tranquila- le dijo Jasper de forma honesta dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

-Por cierto ya casi termina el curso y ya viene la fiesta de cada año ¿Me ayudaras a organizarla verdad?- le pidió y Alice asintió con emoción

-Hoy mismo comienzo a hacerlo- le dijo y sonrió -¿Cuando será?- preguntó y comenzaron a charlar sobre eso durante una hora, todo volvió a como era antes. El celular de Alice sonó.

-Hola papá, estoy con Jasper- hizo una pausa y asintió con desgana -Esta bien, voy para allá. Te quiero- dijo y colgó mirando a Jasper

-Debes irte- comentó y pidió la cuenta -Ya sabes dos semanas para organizar la fiesta de fin de semestre- le dijo Jasper, llegó el mesero y pagó la cuenta. -¿Señorita?- le dijo ofreciendo su mano y fueron al auto de Jasper, subieron y Alice comenzó a parlotear sobre que tenían que ir de compras, las llamadas que haría y que se reuniría con su cuñada para los detalles; Jasper sonreía pues le parecía adorable la fascinación de su novia. Llegaron a casa de Alice.

-Hasta luego Jazzi- se despidió y lo beso

-Nos vemos Al- le dijo y ella salió del auto -¡Alice!- le grito bajando el vidrio y volteó atenta -Te amo- le dijo y ambos sonrieron. Entro a su casa y fue a escribir todo lo que debía hacer para la fiesta.

Jasper llegó a su casa y habló con su hermana sobre la fiesta y lo que había pasado con María.

-Jazz María es mi amiga, pero no dejes que te seduzca por favor. No me gusta que este contigo es una Femme Fatale- le comentó Rose

-Lo sé pero díselo a ella que no deja de seducirme- le dijo en tono aburrido y fueron a hacer sus tareas. Rose llamó a Alice para ver cuando podrían reunirse y después agregaron a Bella a la llamada.

-El fin de semana iremos de compras ¿Les parece?- les propuso Rose

-¡Claro!- grito Alice que amaba la ropa, Bella hizo un sonido de aburricion -Bella, te encontraremos algo lindo para ti- le dijo Alice

-Como digan- dijo resignada

-Sin Alice no sé que haríamos- comento Rose con drama y todas rieron al unisonó. Pasaron las 2 semanas y el día de la fiesta había llegado.

-Entonces te veré esta tarde- le dijo Jasper en despedida a Alice antes de bajar de su auto

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa. Bajo y comió deprisa, vivía sola con su padre que estaba en un congreso a unas horas de allí.

Subió a poner música a un volumen alto y darse una ducha, vestirse, alisarse el cabello, maquillarse… todo lo necesario para estar lista para una fiesta de fin de cursos. Ring Ring

-Hola Rose ¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Alice extrañada

-Alice, no quiero preocuparte ni nada por el estilo pero… María estará allá- le dijo en tono precavido, sabia a que se refería.

-Rose no te preocupes-

-Se que mi hermano te ama pero María…-

-Shh está bien, estaré atenta gracias- le dijo a su cuñada y colgó.

Se miro al espejo y decidió cambiarse por el otro atuendo que había comprado para la ocasión. Cuando salió de casa tenía puesto un vestido negro un poco más corto que el anterior de un escote no muy llamativo, collar plateado con listón negro, su bolso y tacones negros con detalles morados.

Llego a la casa de Jasper y abrió con las llaves que le había dado.

-¡Jasper!- le grito ansiosa pero este no apareció. Subió las escaleras y escucho el sonido de la regadera.

-¡Ya voy!-

-¡Te espero abajo!- Alice bajo y comenzó a poner la decoración con listones colgando del techo muy al estilo del video de Katy Perry. Rose le ayudo. Jasper bajo con una camisa con 2 botones abiertos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y converse.

-Hola lindo- le saludo Alice –Que bien hueles-

-Hola cariño, gracias no tanto como tu- ella se rio con timidez. Terminaron de arreglar y comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Después de una hora ya había ambiente en el lugar y María llego junto con Riley a la fiesta. Alice no perdía de vista a Jasper. Pasaban de la 1 am y Alice había tomado un poco más de la cuenta pero no tanto como los demás asistentes. Charlaba con Emmett, su cuñada y Bella.

-Oigan han visto a Jasper- les pregunto.

-Tal vez huyo de ti- le respondió Emmett y le saco la lengua, los demás de encogieron de hombros. Fue a buscarlo con el ceño fruncido encandilada por las luces parpadeantes. Se dirigió a sus amigos

-¿Hey chicos han visto a mi Jazzi?- les grito al trió de ebrios

-No está contigo pequeña…- Embry hizo una pausa enfocando mirándola de cerca -¡Alice! ¡Que gusto verte!- le saludo y la alzo para darle vueltas.

-¿Saben algo de Jasper?- les volvió a preguntar pero Embry negó con la cabeza

-No sé, lo vimos hace rato- le dijo Randall

-Iba con una mujer, creo que iba con Alice- respondió Charlie el capitán del equipo de futbol. Ella solo miro al cielo mareada.

-¿A dónde iba con Alice?- le pregunto siguiéndole la corriente

-Iban arriba- le dijo Jacob que extrañamente no estaba con Bella, apuntando al lado contrario con la mirada perdida. Todos estaban muy ebrios. Alice subió agarrándose del barandal de la escalera. Llego a la puerta del cuarto de Jasper y se oían voces, pero tenía el seguro.

-Jasper- dijo recargada en la puerta. Seguía oyendo voces y una dijo…

-Anda Jasper, se que lo quieres. No te pasara nada anda- le decía una mujer

-¡Jasper abre la puerta!- le grito Alice

-Llego tu novia- la mujer dijo con tono despectivo. La puerta se abrió y vio salir a María con su mini falda de mezclilla, una blusa holgada sin espalda y limpiándose la comisura de sus labios.

-Hola Alice- la saludo con un guiño. Alice la vio raro y entro al cuarto de Jasper, cuando vio a Alice en la puerta ya iba de salida.

-Jasper, ¿Qué hacia esa aquí?- Le pregunto confundida y de mala gana. Ella estaba segura de que Jasper la amaba y ya no quería nada con Maria, pero aun asi ella era muy mañosa.

-Nada mi muñequita- le dijo nervioso, pero ella percibió un olor diferente.

-¿Por qué hueles así?- le dijo arrugando la nariz -Hueles a perfume vulgar de mujer-

-Umm no se de lo que me hablas, vamos abajo - le dijo jalándola ansioso pero ella freno.

-Jasper ¿porque esa salió de tu cuarto? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados… exigiéndole una explicación.

-María, mi preciosa femme fatale- le saludo Riley abrazándola.

-Hola Riley- le dijo al oído. –Te esperaba mas temprano-

- Ya sabes la vida social de alguien como...- hizo una pausa mirando arriba de la escalera- Mira nada más que belleza esta allí en su propio altar- dijo al ver a Alice cerca del barandal de madera.

-Te gusta esa- le dijo en tono despectivo señalándola y un plan llego a su mente. – ¿La quieres?- le pregunto al oído.

-No sabes cuánto, muero por… ¡aaah!- dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Pues te propongo un trato- le dijo y le explico su idea. Al terminar ambos sonrieron en complicidad.

-Mi vida… no paso nada ya sabes cómo es- le explico a su novia sin mirarla. Y la verdad era que no quería explicarle nada para evitar otro problema.

-Por lo mismo que se como es… no me gusta que estés cerca de ella y menos dentro de tu habitacion- le dijo molesta, el la abrazo.

-Te juro que trato de evitarla pero ella es una…- le empezó a decir

-Lo se, por eso no me gusta- le dijo Alice y volvieron a la fiesta.

-¡Hola chicos!- les dijo Jasper a sus amigos cuando llegaron a donde estaban ellos. Emmett les paso la botella y todos le dieron un trago aunque las chicas solo uno pequeño.

-Hey ¿no quieren divertirse aun mas?- les pregunto Lucy una amiga de María ajena a los demás, ofreciéndoles unas pastillitas de colores.

-Vete de aquí, tu no debes de venir aqui- le corrió Jasper, ella le ignoro.

-Cálmate cabron, ¿Que puede pasar?- le dijo Jacob con un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro. El negó y se llevo a Alice a otra parte.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto cuando llegaron afuera, ella estaba solo un poco mareada.

-Nada, espera iré por un algo de beber- le dijo quitándole el vaso y yéndose, estaba nervioso. Ella se tiro al piso, Jasper tardo más de la cuenta y gateo hasta la puerta de cristal y lo vio… María besaba a Jasper de forma desesperada con sus manos jalándolo a ella. Alice se enfureció y fue directamente hacia ellos, el trataba de empujarla y hacerla a un lado pero ella se aferraba a el. Todos a su alrededor veian la intensa escena pero cuando vieron a Alice solo veian a Jasper y Maria y luego a Alice esperando la reacción de la actual al ver a la ex besando a su novio.

-¡Jasper Hale!- le grito exasperada aunque con la voz quebrada. La gente seguía expectante, pero Rosalie veía a su hermano con recelo. Maria se hizo hacia atrás con una sonrisa sínica mirando a Alice.

-Alice- le dijo Jasper en forma de disculpa mientras ella trataba de no llorar frente a el.

-No me dirijas la palabra- le dijo volteando a otro lado. –No debi creerte- dijo en voz baja. Hasta ese momento nadie se dio cuenta de que la música habia bajado su volumen.

-Alice yo no…- empezó a hablar Jasper pero ella miro a otro lugar y Maria lo tomaba del brazo. –Alejate Maria- le dijo.

-Jasper, tiene derecho de saberlo- le dijo mirando a Alice

-Eres una maldita zorra barata- le dijo Alice soltando todo el coraje que estaba conteniendo.

-Alice- le dijo Maria fingiendo estar verdaderamente ofendida, sonrio -Al menos no soy una estúpida sumisa inocente como tu- le recrimino en tono de burla, alguien detrás de ella le paso un vaso discretamente y se lo hecho encima.

-¿¡Estas loca!- le grito Maria furiosa.

-No solo soy una inocente sumisa ¿recuerdas?- le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Miro con desepcion, enojo y confusión, mientras Maria se trataba de secar la blusa; ella no podía evitar mas las lagrimas y se dio media vuelta yendo a la puerta.

-¡Alice!- le grito Jasper yendo detrás de ella y se apresuro a salir de allí. -¡Espera!- le grito antes de que ella entrara a su porsche. Se encerro con seguros y respiro antes de encender el auto. -¡Alice!¡Abreme porfavor! ¡Dejame explicarte!- le decía al otro lado del cristal. Ella trataba de ignorar sus gritos hasta que vio que la mayoría de la gente salía a ver. Saco su móvil y marco a Rose, Jasper reconoció el numero y volteo a ver a su hermana. -¡No respondas!- le grito enojado. Ella respiro hondo sin voltear a verlo aun y encendio su auto, el no se movio pero ella arranco y el volvió a la casa.

-Jasp…- le quiso decir Maria.

-Tu ni me dirijas la maldita palabra en tu vida- le amenazo y ella se encojio de hombros. Alice ya casi llegaba a la caseta del guardia.

**...Hola de nuevo!, la verdad yo haria lo mismo que Alice media vuelta y bye (de momento) para poder estar en paz un momento... pero bueno espero les haya gustado la pequeña modificacion que le hice jeje es que ya no sabia que escribir y pues asi si ya tengo una idea. Es la 1 a.m asi que buenos dias/noches, si les gusta pooorfa dejen su opinion mil gracias por su paciencia de verdad. Cuidense nos leemos despues xoxo.**


	4. Shot 4

**¡HOLA GENTE! ¿como estan? Siento la tardanza de veras pero la escuela me absorbio por completo y ps tenia que hacerlo pero por fin ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo ;). Espero que les guste, como saben originalmente este fanfic era de un solo capitulo (qe a fin de cuentas fueron 2) asi que me esmero por que tengo continuidad. Pero bueno leanlo, disfrutenlo y espero que pueda transmitir el sentimiento que senti al escribirlo. Nos leemos mas tarde.**

**_NOTA:: La historia es de mi invension en base a los personajes de la saga de Crepusculo creada por Stephenie Meyer._**

-¿Qué te sucede estúpida? ¿Celosa?- le grito María con una mirada triunfal.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto y peor aun frente a todos?- le reclamo a su novio ignorando a María.

-Alice no es lo que crees-

-Hay Alice si supieras lo que pasa cuando no hay nadie mas- le dijo María con tono cínico, ahora no había música solo eran ellos.

-¡Te odio!- le grito Alice histérica antes de darle una bofetada a María mientras todos miraban sin hablar, Alice corrió furiosa a la puerta del garaje.

-¿A dónde vas déjala?, ya no nos tenemos que ocultar- le dijo María al oído, el la aparto y corrió tras su novia. Rose paso junto a María dedicándole una mirada envenenada.

-¡Alice!- le grito Jasper antes de siquiera verla. Ella subió a su auto y arranco, todos estaban afuera viendo la escena.

Acelero cuando vio que corría hacia ella. Pero corrió aun más y se puso frente al auto con las palmas en el aire y Alice tuvo que frenar quedando a centímetros de Jasper a quien casi mata por accidente.

-¡Alice!- le grito de nuevo, pero ella no lo miraba además de que sus lágrimas no la dejaban

-¡Apártate!- le grito con toda su alma

-¡Déjame explicarte!- le pidió aun frente al auto. Todos veían pero en especial María y Riley. Jasper se separo un poco del auto y Alice hizo sonar el motor solo así Jasper se aparto, avanzo un poco haciendo que Jasper se hiciera a un lado y lleno directo a la puerta del privado donde vivía su novio. Miro por el retrovisor y no vio a Jasper así que acelero. La reja estaba cerrada.

-Disculpe, ¿podría abrir la puerta?- le pregunto al policía sin parar de llorar.

-Lo siento señorita pero me es imposible- se disculpo el guardia

-¿Cómo que le es imposible?- le pregunto alzando la voz

-Lo siento de veras, pero son ordenes del chico Hale- le respondió y Alice pego en el volante de frustración

-Por favor déjeme salir, se lo suplico, déjeme ir- le suplico Alice

-En verdad no puedo señorita, no quiero perder mi empleo- dijo como finalizando la conversación, entonces se escucho un motor y el guardia miro aliviado mientras que Alice se quedaba allí frustrada.

-Gracias- escucho Alice y miro por el espejo que le daba un rollo de dinero, el guardia cerró su pequeña oficina y salió dejando la reja en manual.

-Alice, déjame explicarte- le dijo acercándose a la ventana, ella subió el cristal y se quedo mirando al frente controlando sus lágrimas. Jasper toco el cristal del auto y trato de abrir la puerta. Alice se deslizo al asiento del copiloto y salió del otro lado.

-Déjame salir- le ordeno sin mirarlo, sentada en el borde de la puerta.

-No- le dijo terminante y ella volteo a verlo con la mirada llena de odio. –No, hasta que me dejes decirte lo que paso- le pidió y ella volvió a mirar el cielo

-¡Abre la puerta Jasper Hale!- le grito casi desquiciada, adolorida.

-No hasta que me dejes hablar- dijo Jasper terminante con los brazos cruzados mirándola, ella lo vio a los ojos llena de recelo entro al auto subiendo los vidrios y poniendo el radio a todo volumen.

_Toc Toc Toc_

-¡Alice!- le gritaba pegado al cristal del auto pero ella lo ignoraba, su celular sonó… **Jasper llamando **le mostro el celular y como rechazaba la llamada. Después de 30 minutos Jasper fue a contestar una llamada y Alice aprovecho para salir corriendo por la puerta con llave. Jasper se percato de eso y fue a encontrarla

-Maldita sea- dijo pateando la reja que tenía una cadena con candado. Escucho un tintineo de llaves detrás de ella.

-A menos que quieras irte tendrás que escucharme- le dijo Jasper a su espalda.

-Podrás hablar pero no te voy a escuchar- le dijo Alice enfrentándolo de frente

-No Mary Alice Brandon, me vas a escuchar- le ordeno tomándola del brazo fuerte pero con suavidad, si los ojos de Alice fueran pistolas Jasper ya estaría como coladera. Jasper respiro hondo para calmarse -Princesa…-

-Alice- le interrumpió ella sin mirarlo

-Alice, hace poco tuvimos una discusión por una tontería, por una estúpida edición de fotos en un blog- le recordó a su novia.

-¿Qué parte de que… te vi besándola no has entendido?- le reclamo Alice.

-Pero… es que tenias que llegar en ese momento- se quejo Jasper pateando un arbusto.

-Tu lo has dicho llegue en ese momento, ¡Lo acabas de admitir!- le grito Alice frustrada. –Conoces a María quiere que vuelva con ella a toda costa, puedes preguntarle a Rose sobre sus intenciones…- intento decir el

-Entonces explícame porque la vi salir de tu cuarto limpiándose las comisuras de los labios, ¡explicame eso!- le grito con la voz quebrada.

-¿Eso hizo?- pregunto mas para el que para ella

-No me digas que no lo sabías- le respondió ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mira Alice, ella me beso porque sabía que más de alguien iría a decirte sobre eso pero tenías que verlo tú, te amo, María es nadie, la deje porque ya no la soportaba. Cuando volvia con la soda me tope con ella me pregunto de…. Bueno solo se me abalanzó para besarme la rechace pero parece una garrapata y no pude quitármela de encima hasta que llegaste tu y nos viste- le explico con desesperación mientras ella fingía no escuchar aunque registro cada palabra en su mente. Comenzó a dudar y derramar lagrimas.

-Alice porfavor creeme- le dijo con el rostro de Alice acunado entre sus manos, pero aun asi ella miraba a otro lado.

-No, no… ya van 2, el blog y esto, es mucha coincidencia ¿No crees?- le pregunto ella a la defensiva.

-Si mucha coincidencia por que María esta enferma de obsesión y celos. Alice, te amo… tu me sacaste de aquel error que cometí hace un año. Nunca te seria infiel y mucho menos con esa zorra barata- Le dijo Jasper con toda la sinceridad que pudo expresar.

-No, no, no se… todo esto es…- se quedo sin habla al seguir pensando en cada acción y palabra.

-Sabes que es una zorra que por 10 dólares es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y conseguir la droga, me pidió dinero y quería convencerme, ¿Cómo podría querer a una adicta?- le dijo para hacerla entrar en razón. Ella se quedo pensativa, eso era en parte cierto pero de todas maneras no era toda la verdad. Alice no era tonta.

-Sigo pensando que es demasiada coincidencia que en tan poco tiempo hayan pasado estas cosas… Jasper yo sé lo que vi y es difícil creerte por más que lo intente- le susurro con voz queda. – ¡Hueles a su perfume vulgar y corriente!- se quejo a gritos.

-Alice por favor, sabes que esa no me interesa en lo mas mínimo- le exigió credibilidad, ella pensó aun mas y parecía que se daba por vencida, Jasper tomo su rostro entre sus manos de nuevo y se acerco para besarla pero…

-¡Hey!- les grito un chico que llegaba corriendo. Alice se limpio las lagrimas y alejo el rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Riley?- le grito exasperado Jasper el había sido su mejor amigo hasta que lo involucro en un problema por el cual Jasper tuvo que recursar un año escolar.

-Solo vine a ver qué pasaba- le respondió sin voltear a verlo yendo directo a Alice.

-Vete de aquí, esto solo es entre ella y yo- le ordeno pero él no le hizo caso sacudiéndose de su fuerte agarre.

-Ella es mi amiga asi que me importa- le dijo con una mirada envenenada.

-Claro que no lo es- le dijo mientras lo mataba con la mirada.

-Jasper, ya no tienes derecho a conocer ni criticar mis amistades- le dijo Alice con las manos en la cintura mirándolo mal y Riley con una mueca de superioridad.

-Alice sabes como es este imbécil- le dijo Jasper poniéndose entre Riley y ella, dándole la espalda al agregado. El aludido soltó una risa cínica detrás de el.

-Al menos yo no engaño a mi actual con mi ex- susurro Riley para que ambos pudieran escuchar e hizo pensar aun mas a la pobre de Alice que no necesitaba más enojo del que ya tenía. Entonces ella volteo a ver a Jasper con una sonrisita extraña.

-Yo juraba conocerte pero ahora veo que no termine de conocerte en todo este tiempo- le dijo llorando, le saco las llaves del pantalón a Jasper y paso junto a él y luego junto a Riley.

-¡ALICE!- le grito Jasper corriendo tras ella, pero Riley le paró en seco con el brazo.

-Dejala- le ordeno y no dejo que la siguiera, solo pudo ver como se alejaba hacia la calle.

-¡Tu dejame y dejala en paz Riley!- le grito y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el ojo el pobre Riley casi cae al suelo pero antes de que pudiera volver en si Jasper ya estaba sobre su motocicleta. En la fiesta todo siguió igual, aunque el asunto seguía en boca de todos.

-¿Qué crees que pase?- se preguntaban unos.

-Yo apuesto a que regresan- decía Jacob

-Yo opino que no- dijo Emmett

-10 a que si- dijo Jake y cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto María a su cómplice

-¿Tu que crees?- le dijo tomando su vaso con hielo y poniéndolo sobre su ojo golpeado.

-¿Complicaste las cosas o ayudaste?- le pregunto ella.

-Las complique un poco, eres una genio querida ahora solo falta esperar- dijo Riley y brindaron por su plan.

Jasper condujo solo unos 5 minutos hasta toparse con ella que estaba sentada en la acera llorando con su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se detuvo algo lejos de ella y llego para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

-¿Por qué?- susurro al sentir su brazo a su alrededor.

-Alice por favor…-

-Jasper si te lo dicen una vez dúdalo cuando lo ves por segunda vez créelo- le dijo con la voz quebrada por los sollozos

-Alice debes creerme por favor- le suplico con su frente en su hombro.

-Trato pero te vi, los vi besándose y a esa salir de tu habitación- le dijo casi exasperada.

-Te amo es algo de lo que no debes dudar- le susurro.

-Haz estado raro últimamente, pasa esto, lo del blog…- le empezó a decir ella.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso y si he estado raro es porque…-

-¡Jasper! Me voy a Nueva York el próximo fin de semana, ya no tengo tiempo y solo deseaba pasar mi última semana aquí contigo pero pasa esto y ya no…Y lo peor que pensé que…Ah!- dijo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. El la abrazo. –Quiero creerte pero no es fácil, te amo y si de por sí ya es difícil- le dijo entre sollozos.

-Siento que estés pasando por esto- le susurro de nuevo –Me mata verte asi, pero también yo estaré en Nueva York-

-Entonces no deberías de darme razones- le susurro de vuelta ignorando su comentario sobre Nueva York, el móvil de Alice sonó por una notificación de su red social… una foto que tomo Eric el paparazzi de la clase en el momento en el que ella lo besaba. Alice se levanto sin decir nada solo presionaba su teléfono y lloro de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto su novio haciendo lo mismo, confundido. En ese momento la camioneta del padre de ella llego con el chofer. Volteo a ver a Jasper con tristeza, decepción, desilusión en su mirada. –No- le dijo yendo hacia ella.

-Adiós Jasper- le dijo después de respirar hondo, se arranco la cadena que la había dado cuando cumplieron 1 año juntos con la inscripción ''Te amare hasta mi último suspiro'' en la parte trasera del camafeo y lo arrojo al suelo, lo miro por última vez y subió al auto; en cuanto cerró la puerta soltó a llorar de nuevo.

Jasper también lloro al saber que la había perdido, se acuclillo en la acera y tomo la cadena para guardarla pero después saco una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo para verla y derramar mas lagrimas y luego la guardo de nuevo en su pantalón.

-¿Qué sucedió señorita?- le pregunto el chofer.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Billy- le dijo cuando pudo, siguió recostada en el asiento trasero llorando sin consuelo hasta llegar a su casa.

-¿Qué te pasa Jasper?- le pregunto María con cara de inocente cuando lo vio entrar a la casa.

-Aléjate de mi- le dijo serio y molesto, con las lagrimas aun marcadas en sus mejillas.

-Oh vamos tarde que temprano pasaría y lo sa…-

-No María, no iba a pasar pero gracias a tu maldita obsesión mi vida cambio por completo- le dijo molesto entre la multitud que aunque seguían como si nada trataban de poner atención. Jasper le volteo la cara a María y fue por un vaso de whisky con soda y subió hasta media escalera….

-¡Chicos!- les grito y alguien bajo la música -¡ME RETIRO, ESTAN EN SU CASA DISFRUTEN LA FIESTA Y GRACIAS POR VENIR!- les dijo desde media escalera y después dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación para encerrarse con llave.

-¿Mi amor?- le pregunto María del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡LARGATE!- le grito lanzando un zapato a la puerta, después de eso ya no se escucho nada cerca. Jasper conocía muy bien a Alice y sabia que si había algo que no perdonaba era una traición y para ella esto lo era en toda la extensión de la palabra y también la conocía tan bien como para saber que no escucharía de razones por esa noche. – ¡Maldita sea! Lo tenía todo y por esa lo perdí- refunfuño para el mismo mientras veía la pequeña caja de terciopelo y un cordón del cual colgaba una figura de metal plateado.

**Hola de nuevo!... ¿Que les parecio? Pobre Alice no ha de ser facil haber visto eso y tratar de creer en esa persona; En mi opinion Maria se merecia mas que una sola bofetada, ¡¿quien se cree? obsesionada de veras; Pobre de ambos y luego cuando el asunto iba bien llega el tonto de Riley ash!, pero... ¿Que habra en esa cajita y que colgara de ese cordon? lo sabremos pronto ;).**

**Bueno pues porfa haganme saber si les gusto y bueno pues, tengo dos ideas y me gustaria me dijeran cual les gusta para continuar esta historia 1.- continuan la escuela y asi o 2.- Pasan los años. ¿cual les agrada mas gente? bueno pues debo irme! Se cuidan mucho! los kiero y agradesco que les guste esta historia. XOxo**


	5. Shot 5

**¡Hola gente! ¿Como han estado? Pues la desicion fue tomada y pues aqui esta la continuacion a ver que les parece, espero que les guste y bueno pues leanlo y nos leemos mas tarde... al escribir este capitulo estaba escuchando ''Show me the meaning'' de los Backstreet Boys y bueno creo que queda muy bien con este capitulo, sinceramente llore al escribirlo y espero que haya podido transmitir bien los sentimientos a ustedes... bueno pues leanlo y escuchen. ;)**

_**NOTA:: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y LAS HISTORIA DE MI INVENSION.**_

Alice llego a su casa aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si necesita alguien con quien hablar o un hombro donde llorar, con todo respeto aquí estaré señorita- le ofreció Billy.

-Necesito un abrazo- le dijo y corrió a sus brazos, él la abrazo y acaricio el cabello, después le dio un beso en la frente. –Gracias- le dijo separándose de él y yendo hacia la escalera, se detuvo y volvió a llorar -Billy, llama a la aerolínea a primera hora y cambie mi vuelo a new york- le pidió sollozando y subiendo corriendo a su habitación. Se limpio las lagrimas pero seguían saliendo mas y mas, saco sus maletas del closet y las abrió metiendo el resto de su ropa sin doblar, zapatos, pijamas, ropa interior. Todo lo metió en 2 maletas, las cerro y solo dejo unos jeans, una camiseta, converse y su pijama. Alguien toco a la puerta y fue a abrirla.

-¿A qué hora quiere que cambie su vuelo?- le pregunto Billy ella lo pensó.

-Esperare para ver que pasa- le comento ahora más tranquila el asintió aliviado y se fue deseándole buenas noches.

:::::::

Jasper dejo de escuchar ruido y bajo por algo más fuerte, cogió una botella a medias de whisky y la llevaba a su habitación cuando escucho una voz.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Te dije que te largaras- le reclamo a María con los ojos hinchados.

-Solo estaba preocupada por ti- le dijo de forma inocente encogiéndose de hombros él la miro mal y subió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro, se tiro en la cama y tomo directo de la botella hasta que perdió la conciencia.

::::::::

Alice despertó, desayuno y busco su móvil, 28 llamadas perdidas de Jasper y 25 mensajes de voz. Los escucho.

-Alice contéstame por favor amor, te amo, ¡te amo! Perdóname- le decía una y otra vez en cada mensaje con una voz que reflejaba ebriedad.

-Alice, mi princesa, amor… te quiero, te necesito. Perdóname- le decía en otros 7 mensajes.

Alice derramo mas lagrimas pero tomo valor, respiro hondo y marco el número de Jasper.

Timbre…Timbre…Timbre…

Estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando…

-Hola- le respondió esa voz y se puso furiosa en un tris tras

-¿Qué haces ahí?- le pregunto con los ojos cerrados frente a la ventana.

-¿No es obvio? Pase la noche aquí- le dijo una voz cínica

-No te creo, ¿Dónde está Jasper?- le pregunto Alice furiosa.

-No puede responderte-

-Pásame a Jasper, María- le exigió, escucho como ella bufaba.

-No puede contestar el celular porque esta tomándose una ducha- le dijo indiferente.

-No te creo nada María- le dijo Alice con los puños cerrados.

-Bien si no me crees puedo enviarte una foto- le dijo con cierto toque de gozo en la voz.

-Eres una zorra barata y estúpida- le dijo Alice y colgó. Tomo una almohada y la mordió sofocando un grito de rabia. Se quedo allí, pensando cuando recibió unas fotos del celular de Jasper en donde estaban ella y él en la cama el sin camisa y con la sabana hasta la cintura y ella recostada sobre él en topless besándolo. Alice golpeo la pared y soltó a llorar de rabia. –Bien pues que te disfrute esa maldita- susurro para sí misma.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la agencia de viajes.

-Buenos días señorita deseo cambiar la fecha de un vuelo a New York…-

:::::::::::

-Ahh, uuuy- comenzó a quejarse Jasper mas del mediodía.

-¿Te sientes bien amor?- le pregunto María en topless junto a él.

-Me estalla la cabeza- susurro pero noto algo nuevo -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- le dijo a María

-Supuse que no lo recordarías- dijo María decepcionada

-Tu y yo… no ¿verdad?- le pregunto con una mano en la frente.

-Claro que si hasta me pediste que tomara fotos- le dijo de forma inocente.

-No seas tonta por favor y ya vístete- le dijo secamente mientras el tomaba su celular e iba al baño a mojarse la cara. Marco el número de Alice.

Timbre… Timbre… Timbre… Timbre…

Pero nada.

-María necesito que te vayas ya, me daré una ducha y no quiero verte cuando salga- le dijo y se encerró en el baño. Cuando salió tomo su celular y miro las fotos de él y María y a donde las había enviado 10 muestras de una infidelidad, miro la hora las 4 p.m bajo rápido preparándose un café y después de beberlo salió en su moto directo a la casa de Alice.

:::::::::::

-Billy siempre fuiste como un padre para mi, gracias- le dijo a su chofer antes de abrazarlo –no sé cuando vendré pero prometo que los visitare algún día- le dijo.

-Carmen, tú fuiste la madre que nunca tuve gracias. No sé que habría hecho sin ustedes los quiero tanto- les dijo a ambos antes de subir al taxi.

-Cuídate mucho pequeña y mantente en contacto- le dijo Carmen.

-Suerte Alice- le dijo Billy

-Casi lo olvido, unos amigos vendrán por unas cartas por favor entréguenlas por mi- les dijo antes de irse y se despidió con la mano -Los quiero- les dijo.

::::::::::

Jasper llego a toda prisa a la casa de Alice. Toco el timbre y le abrió el ama de llaves.

-Carmen ¿esta Alice?- le pregunto ansioso y desesperado.

-Lo siento joven pero no se encuentra-

-Tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente- le dijo y entro a la sala.

-Joven ya se no está- le dijo con una cara que no ocultaba la tristeza.

-¿Cómo que no está?-

-No, se fue hace media hora al aeropuerto- le explico Carmen y Jasper se tumbo en el sofá.

-Pero el vuelo no era hasta el sábado- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Cierto, pero pues usted sabe después de todo esto lo que menos quería era estar cerca de us... los recuerdos- le explico ella y él se levanto.

-¿A qué hora sale su vuelo?- le pregunto

-A las 4:50- le dijo

-Iré tras ella, gracias Carmen- le dijo al salir y subió a su moto faltando solo 10 minutos a la hora del vuelo. Llego al aeropuerto faltando 2 minutos, corrió como nunca al área de abordar.

-Buenas tardes el vuelo de las 4:50 a New York- le pidió información a una sobrecargo.

-Es ese de allá señor- le señalo y lo único que pudo ver fue el avión a punto de despegar con su amada dentro, un impulso hizo que fuera a la pista evadiendo a la seguridad pero fue inútil y fue lo último que vio de su querida Alice.

:::::::::

-Confie de más en ti. Adiós Jasper- susurro en voz baja mirando por la ventana y borrando su número de su celular junto con sus fotos y mensajes.

**...Pues aqui estamos de nuevo y creo que ya sabemos cual fue la opcion que decidi elegir ¿Que les parecio? se que es algo corto pero espero les haya gustado y bueno pues me gustaria saber su opinion sobre este capitulo ¿Les gusto? y lo mas importante... ¿Quieren mas continuacion?... Bueno es todo por hoy de mi parte. Mil gracias por su apoyo, xoxo.**

**PD:: Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Facebook para ver canciones del fanfic, imagenes de los outfits, avances de este y proximos fanfics... pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil ;) ... cuidense.**


	6. Shot 6

**¡Hola monitos! Este es una pequeña continuacion del capitulo anterior que se me ocurrio hoy, son las cartas que escribio Alice para sus amigos espero que les guste.**

_**NOTA:: Personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi invension.**_

**CARTAS DE ALICE**

* * *

><p><strong>CARTA No. 1<strong>

_Rosalie:_

_Mi querida amiga, extrañare todas nuestras locuras y es increíble como en tan solo un año nos volvimos mejores amigas y quiero que sepas que siempre lo serás, recuerda seremos nuestras madrinas de boda jaja. ¡Te quiero muchísimo Rose! Te voy a extrañar mucho ahora que este en New York pero promete que charlaremos a como dé lugar y como sea .Estaremos muy lejos y bueno espero que podamos volver a vernos algún día._

_Siento mucho lo que paso con tu hermano y bueno pues debo decir que es una lástima pero no por eso me distanciare de ti Rose, eres como una hermana para mi, mi confidente y bueno pues parte de mi familia._

_Te deseo muchísima suerte y éxito en la universidad y con Emmett por supuesto. Y si alguna vez vas a New York no dudes en llamarme._

_Me apena muchísimo no haberme despedido como quería, espero y comprendas porque adelante mi viaje._

_Un abrazo y un beso._

_PD: Te dejo un CD con fotos nuestras, las buenas y las malas, y mas con los chicos._

_Con amor Alice._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CARTA No. 2<strong>_

_Bella:_

_Bella, ¿Qué hare sin ti en New York? Te voy a extrañar mucho, eres como mi gemela aunque con una ligera aversión a la moda lo cual también extrañare un poco, ahora a ¿quien le inventare cambios de looks? Esta de más desearte suerte en la universidad pues eres una de mis amigas más inteligentes. Espero que después de ya sabes quién, encuentres a alguien bueno para ti. Algo que si harás Isabella Swan será mantenerte en contacto conmigo y con Rose en verdad necesitare de mi buena conciencia ya que Rose pues es la picara que me mal aconseja, tu eres mi angelita jaja. _

_En verdad lamento no despedirme como debiera pero pues las circunstancias me hicieron adelantar el vuelo._

_Júrame que si algún día vas a New York me avisaras para vernos e ir de compras._

_Debo apresurarme, espero volver a reunirnos las 3 mosqueteras. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga._

_Como sea, lo mejor en tu nueva vida universitaria mucho éxito y suerte._

_Un abrazo y un beso._

_PD: Hice un CD con todas las fotos de ambas juntas y con los chicos._

_Con amor Alice._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CARTA No. 3<strong>_

_Emmett:_

_Oh Emmett! En verdad dime ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer sin tus locuras? O mi gran oso, fuiste el hermano mayor que siempre he querido tener, gracias por protegerme de los chicos ebrios en las fiestas, por ser el hombro donde llore más de una vez y mi consejero en lo que a hombres se refiere. Espero que te vaya de maravilla con la carrera que escogiste y de verdad te deseo suerte con esos números._

_Seguramente iras a New York alguna vez así que, sabes a quien llamar ;)_

_Mucho éxito y felicidad con Rose, en verdad son la mejor pareja que he juntado, espero que sigan así por mucho tiempo. _

_Un abrazo fuerte fuerte y un beso._

_No pude despedirme como habría debido pero no tenía tiempo, ya te imaginaras porque._

_PD: Emmett hice un CD con todas las fotos que tengo contigo y las chicas._

_Con amor Alice._

_._

* * *

><p>Así fue como Alice se despidió de sus amigos e hizo más cartas para Embry, Félix, Alec, Tanya, Jane, y otros de sus amigos a quienes ya no veria, pero hizo una en especial…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CARTA No. 4<strong>_

_Jasper:_

_Sinceramente no iba a hacerte esta carta de despedida pero, no me habría podido ir tranquila. Estoy segura de que comprenderás por que decidí adelantar el viaje a New York, ya no puedo estar cerca de ti. Juro que quería arreglar las cosas y hablar contigo pero te llame y me contesto ya sabes quien, no creí nada de lo que me dijo hasta que me envió unas fotos no sé si sean reales pero ahora no puedo confiar en ti lo hecho hecho esta y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. _

_Cometimos errores y ahora tenemos las consecuencias, me gustaría decir que espero verte en NY pero no estoy segura sobre si quiero tenerte frente a mí. Después de esa llamada llame a la agencia y estoy segura de que, cuando leas esta carta ya estaré llegando a NY._

_Me habría gustado arreglar las cosas entre nosotros pero… en fin te deseo suerte en tu futuro y bueno pues, que seas feliz con quien tu desees. No entiendo porque lo hiciste, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto pero, en fin ahora cada uno de nosotros es libre de estar con quien le plazca._

_Gracias por darme el mejor año de mi vida, por darme tanto apoyo, felicidad y amor; tengo muy buenos recuerdos aunque ahora yo solo eso queda. Por si te interesara deje todas las fotos juntos en una caja en el garaje por si quisieras quedártelas yo ya no las necesito._

_Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te ame, nunca te engañe en nada y pues en algún sentido te extrañare._

_Bueno tengo unos minutos para irme y el taxi está por llegar, siempre serás alguien especial en mi vida y de verdad me cuesta mucho decirte adiós…_

_Con afecto Alice._

* * *

><p>Alice lloro sobre la carta pero sin importarle la metió en un sobre con el nombre de Jasper al frente y la beso. Las fotos que decía en la carta en verdad quería, necesitaba tenerlas cerca pero eso solo le haría más daño así que antes de irse se las dio a Carmen para que las llevara al garaje.<p>

Sabía que al llegar a New York tendría que ser una mujer nueva, independiente, segura y así decidió deshacerse de los recuerdos que la hacían llorar, los recuerdos que tenia con Jasper.

**...Hola de nuevo, ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Yo no se pero llore al escribir la ultima carta, imaginen lo que ha de sentir la pobresilla de Alice. Me gustaria saberlo y bueno pues ahora si diganme si quieren continuacion ¿Quieren saber que pasara despues?... Bueno monitos debo irme y pues muchas gracias por su apoyo con este fanfic, de verdad se los agradesco. Cuidense y nos leemos pronto. Xoxo**


	7. Shot 7

**¡Hola gentesita! ¿Como han estado? Esperando el nuevo capitulo ¿no? ... ¡pero por fin llego! tanto tiempo paso desde la ultima vez que el par de enamorados ¿que habra pasado con ellos? veamos lo que paso... nos vemos mas adelante ;).**

_**NOTA:: **_**La historia es mia pero los personajes son de la Saga de Crepusculo creada por nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 <strong>__**AÑOS DESPUES…**_

-Señorita Alice- le llamo Bree.

-¿Si dime?- le pregunto a la que sería su secretaria.

-Le llaman desde L.A- le dijo a través del interfono.

-O vaya, pasa la llamada- le pidió, pues las llamadas de L.A siempre significaban buenas noticias.

-Claro- dijo Bree y entro otra llamada.

-¡Alice!- grito.

-¡Rose, que gusto!- grito en respuesta.

-¡Oh Alice Alice Alice!- siguió gritando Rose al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ahh felicidades!- chillo otra voz cercana a la bocina.

-¡Bella llegaste justo a tiempo!- le grito Rose muy feliz.

-¡Chicas!- les llamo Alice.

-Oh espera Alice esta al teléfono- le dijo Rose a Bella.

-¡Alice!- grito Bella. Ya estaba en altavoz.

-Chicas¿ que son todos esos gritos?- les pregunto dejando su iPad de lado.

-Oh por Dios, Alice debes sentarte- me dijo Rose conteniendo un grito de emoción.

-Lo estoy, ahora ya díganme que pasa- les dijo, ambas gritaron como locas nuevamente.

-¡Alice! ¡No me importa si tienes algo que hacer pero debes venir a cumplir tu promesa!- le soltó de una Rosalie, Alice se quedo más confusa aun, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué promesa? Bueno recordaba una que era que cuando Rose….

-¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que ….- hablo Alice sin terminar la frase.

-¡Si! ¡Me voy a casar!- grito en la bocina y entonces en un segundo las tres gritaban de felicidad.

-Srita. Brandon ¿Qué sucede?-irrumpió Bree preocupada a la oficina de Alice.

-No pasa nada Bree, descuida- le dijo su jefa extasiada por la noticia, Bree asintio y salió cerrando la puerta.

-Estoy tan emocionada- le dijo Rose que comenzaba a llorar de emoción.

-Ya era hora de que ese cabeza hueca se decidiera- comento Bella y las 3 rieron.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Rose- dijo Alice a punto de soltar una lagrima.

-Y ¿Adivina qué?- le dijo Bella.

-Tu pequeña niñita serás quien hará toda la faramalla- le dijo Rosalie y se pudieron escuchar saltitos de gusto.

-¿En verdad? ¿Estas segura?- pregunto Alice, aunque ella sabía que la gran Alice Brandon. Organizaría las bodas de sus amigas.

-Por supuesto lo prometiste, así que debes venir a L.A para comenzar ¡con todo!- le grito en la bocina y Bella volvió a gritar de gusto.

-Pero Rose, tengo trabajo- le comento.

-No me importa srita. Brandon, tienes que venir- le suplico al teléfono.

-Lo hare solo déjame cumplir con los compromisos próximos, cancelar otros y estaré allá- le explico mirando su agenda en su iPad.

-¡Alice!- le gritaron Rose y Bella al unísono.

-¡Hey! Todavía hay tiempo, ¿no? Digo, ¿Cuándo es el gran día?- le pregunto mientras veía los eventos y reuniones que podía modificar o cancelar.

-Para la primavera, Marzo para ser un poco mas precisa- dijo Rose con suma emoción.

-¿No es demasiado pronto?- le pregunto enfocándose a su conversación.

-No, es perfecto- dijo Rose aun mas emocionada.

-¡Rose es en menos de un año! Es en…- conto mentalmente -¡7 meses!- grito de exasperación.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé-

-Todos hemos tenido la misma reacción- comento Bella.

-Eso nos deja en- comento Rose para callar a ambas antes de que hablaran de nuevo. –Bella ya esta acá, solo faltas tú- le dijo a su mejor amiga.

-Oh ya veo que es cosa de prisa, ¿No estas embarazada cierto?- le pregunto Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo la aludida con sorpresa y tono ofensivo.

-Bien entonces…-

-Bueno, define embarazada- le interrumpió su amiga y un silencio se hizo en ambos lados. –Lo que me hace sentir mal, es que de verdad lo creyeron- nos dijo y soltó a reír y con ella sus amigas aunque no con tanta alegría de la que hacían parecer.

-¡_Rosy!- _llamo alguien al otro lado de la línea alguien que acababa de llegar y una voz a la que Alice hacia mucho no escuchaba.

-Jazz- dijo Rosalie en tono inquieto.

-Hey Rose, veré que hacer y en cuanto pueda irme te avisare- le dijo Alice a forma de despedida.

-Oh si claro, pero no olvides que debes estar acá a tiempo- le dijo Rose, recordándole todo.

-Si claro, luego te llamo- le dijo Alice con un tono algo acongojado.

-Si hasta luego Ali- se despidió Rosalie

-¡Bye Alice!- le grito Bella.

-¿Alice?- pregunto Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

-No Jazz- le decía Rose y sonaba como si picaran los botones del teléfono al azar. –No muerdas- le regaño su hermana.

-Alice- le dijo a la bocina pero ella simplemente colgó, nunca pensó que escucharlo de nuevo después de tantos años fuera a afectarle tanto. Más aun cuando creía que ya lo había borrado de su corazón ese día al despegar el avión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Por qué no dejaste que le hablara Anabel?- le pregunto Jasper a su hermana nombrándola por su segundo nombre, el cual claro ella detestaba.

-No me llames así- le dijo Rose molesta.

-Bien, me iré a mi habitación- comento Bella saliendo del lugar, pero quedándose detrás de la puerta.

-¿Por qué tú siempre le hablas y yo no he sabido de ella en años?- le reclamo su dolido hermano.

-Bien podrías llamarla- le dijo Rosalie mirando a otro lugar.

-Si claro, te recuerdo que borras el registro y nunca dejas tu móvil de lado- le dijo ahora molesto.

-Yo no fui quien la hirió y dejo humillada frente a casi toda la escuela- le dijo Rose poniéndose a su nivel

-No fui yo, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que tu ''amiga'' fue la culpable de todo?- le reclamo ahora con algo de recelo.

-Ya está bien, ¿si?- le dijo su hermana gemela para calmar los ánimos

-No, no está bien-

-Escucha, ella es la que no quiere hablar contigo, ella es quien cuelga que más quisiera yo que ustedes volvieran a estar juntos- le dijo Rosalie con el corazón en la mano. Jasper suspiro.

-Está bien- dijo resignado y fue directo a su habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bree, saldré de viaje en una semana por tiempo indefinido- le comunico por el interfono.

-Oh ya lo imaginaba- le comento y ambas rieron cada una en su lugar correspondiente.

-Necesito que llames a Riley para que vea horarios de vuelo y reserve en un buen hotel de L.A.- le informo Alice recargándose en su silla de gamuza morada.

-Pero srita. Yo puedo hacerlo- le dijo Bree

-Pero ya tienes demasiado trabajo además eso puede hacerlo cualquiera, tu trabajo no es tan fácil, recuerda que en estos casos eres mi mano derecha- le explico con una sonrisa.

-Tan fácil que un chofer puede hacerlo- comento Bree burlándose.

-Exacto- se unió a su burla Alice. –So.. A trabajar- dijo dando un aplauso y volviendo a su computadora. Bree salió.

-Vamos Alice, vamos- se dijo en voz baja mirando la pantalla sin ver nada en realidad. Busco entre sus contactos y encontró el contacto que buscaba. Llamo por medio de la computadora, mientras checaba que citas y reuniones podría tener vía videoconferencia.

_-Aló-_

_-_Pierre- dijo Alice a manera de saludo.

-¡_Alice! Pero que sorpresa- _dijo un hombre al teléfono

-Pierre, estabas ocupado- le comento con indiferencia.

-_Oh si un poco, siento la demora de verdad- _se disculpo el hombre.

-No te preocupes-

-_¿Qué pasa? Pensé que no hablaríamos sino hasta dentro de 2 semanas- _

-Si, veras no podre estar en la sesión- le dijo ella mientras buscaba el siguiente número a marcar.

-_¿Cómo que no podrás estar allí?-_ le reclamo Pierre en su tono molesto femenino.

-Tratare de estarlo, es que tengo que viajar y no sé cuando volveré-

-_Claro, claro y dime ¿quien llamara a Calvin Klein para cancelar?- _le reclamo de nuevo.

-Toma tu té, yo llamare y nunca dije nada sobre cancelar, solo no podre estar allí pero enviare a Bree-

-_Pues mas te vale que los llames, oh Bree tu protegida no será lo mismo- _

_-Pierre_, me conoce mejor que nadie y le tengo mucha confianza, en caso de que algo se complique estaré allí-

_-Bien-_

-Entonces ya estas enterado-

_-¿Tan importante es tu viaje?- _Pregunto Pierre resentido.

-Digamos que es un compromiso de años solo que surgió de la nada-

-_Bien, pero tendrás que compensármelo- _le dijo y colgó. Alice soltó unas risitas. Llamo a Calvin Klein, y las reuniones que tenia para eventos privados. Las conferencias podría hacerlas vía Skype así que ya solo quedaban las reuniones importantes.

-Bree, necesito que llames a Dolce&Gabbana, Armani, Donna Karan y Louis Vuittin para que envíen las tomas a mi correo en cuanto las tengan y sin editar- le pidió a su secretaria.

-Si claro- le dijo.

-Después de eso puedes retirarte- le informo y se hizo un silencio. Alice comenzó a leer artículos que había recibido sobre ''comer bien sin engordar'' y la importancia de unos buenos zapatos en una cena familiar.

Pasaron 2 horas y Alice se quedo sola en su gran oficina.

**1 semana después…**

-¿A qué hora dijiste que llegaría su avión?-

-¡A las 8! Jasper es la decima vez que lo repito ¡HOY! Y apenas son las 2 de la tarde! Ya cálmate- le grito su hermana exasperada.

-Tengo años sin verla, compréndeme- le contesto y cada quien se fue a su respectivo auto un mercedez benz y un mini cooper azul cielo. Jasper se había convertido en el gerente del ''Four Seasons'' de Los Angeles ; y Rosalie era sobrecargo en una aerolínea por lo cual podía visitar a Alice de vez en cuando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No sé porque estas tan tensa, nerviosa-

-¡Déjame Riley!- le grito ella mirando por la ventana del avión.

-Deja de comerte las uñas- le regaño y ella asintió casi hiperventilando, su vuelo estaba por aterrizar en L.A.

-No puedo, estoy muy nerviosa- le dijo y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de relajación pero ni siquiera eso pudo calmarla. La aeromoza anuncio que en poco aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de L.A.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿No creen que nos pasamos de la raya al dejar a Jasper allá?- pregunto Bella a la feliz pareja de comprometidos.

-Bella, Alice me suplico por casi 3 días que no lo dejara venir- le dijo Rosalie – Peero es mi hermano y detesto verlo sufrir, así que… si es inteligente llegara- le comento con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué hiciste pequeña diablilla?- le pregunto Emmett mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada, solo olvide esconder las llaves de mi auto- comento Rose mirando a otro lugar.

-Y ¿En donde las dejaste?- le pregunto Bella.

-Pues creo que las deje olvidadas, en su pantalón- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Me veo bien?- le pregunto Alice a Riley mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en su espejo.

-Preciosa como siempre hermosa- le respondió soltando un suspiro al final.

-Bien, soy la gran Alice Brandon. Aquí vamos- se dijo a si misma. Respiro hondo. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al túnel para entrar al aeropuerto, las piernas de Alice se detuvo un poco para respirar hondo.

-Alice podemos volver si así lo quieres- le propuso su chofer y amigo.

-Es solo que, había decidido no volver- le susurro, él le hizo un cariño en la mejilla y la animo a seguir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Chicos!- grito Jasper corriendo hacia la puerta de llegadas.

-No ha salido- dijo Rose.

-Ya se demoro- comento Emmett que aun sostenía las flores y globos que hacia un rato llevaba Bella.

-Creo que ya viene- comento Bella mirando dos siluetas a través de la puerta opaca.

-Bien, dame los globos- dijo Rose, ella llevaba globos, Bella un oso de peluche, Emmett un ramo de flores, Jasper había alcanzado a comprar una rosa rosa para comenzar de nuevo sin mucho drama. La puerta se abrió y efectivamente era Alice que venia con un joven ambos bien vestidos, Alice en cuanto los vio corrió a abrazar a Bella, Riley cogió sus maletas.

-¡Bella! ¡Alice!- grito una al mismo tiempo que la otra.

-¡Rose!- grito para después lanzarse a abrazarla.

-¿Qué para mí no hay gritos y abrazos?- pregunto Emmett abriendo sus grandes brazos.

-¡Emmett!- chillo Alice y fue a abrazarlo, éste la levanto del piso como si fuera una muñeca por lo que pudo ver a cierto chico rubio detrás de su gran amigo.

-Bienvenida- le dijo Emmett al oído, la dejo en el piso. Se puso seria.

-Bienvenida- le saludo Jasper ofreciéndole la rosa que llevaba, ella desvió la mirada.

-Oh¿ todo esto es para mí?- les pregunto evadiendo su saludo.

-Claro-

-Oh que hermoso oso de peluche, gracias de verdad- les agradeció y Bella y Rose la abrasaron una a cada lado.

-¿Y qué quiere hacer primero Srta. Brandon?- le pregunto Bella en tono formal.

-Antes que nada, dejar mi equipaje en el hotel- les comento y todos rieron.

-Bien entonces a tu hotel será- dijo Emmett.

-Riley trae mis maletas y no olvides ninguna- le indico al chico. Riley al pasar junto a Jasper le dedico una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola de nuevo! ¿Que les parecio? Vaya Alice se convirtio en la cabeza de una revista, Jasper gerente de el ''Four Seasons'', Rosalie una bella sobrecargo de una aerolinea, Emmett un alto ejecutivo de un banco. Ya veremos que paso con los demas en el siguiente capitulo, pero, ¿Creen que puedan hablar en paz Alice y Jasper con el cuidado de Riley?... espero que les haya gustado! y si fue asi, me encantaria que me lo hicieran saber, ojala la espera haya valido la pena. Debo irme, cuidense! Muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo! :D ... Nos leemos luego, xoox.<strong>

**PD: Recuerden que pueden encontrar mi pagina para los ''soundtracks'', la muestra de los outfits que describo, comentarios, etc... el link en mi perfil. **


	8. Shot 8

**¡Gente! jaja tarde menos en actualizar este! :D ... (ya tenia la mitad jojo). No poseo mucha imaginacion jaja asi que, espero les guste y nos vemos mas abajo... **

**_NOTA:: _Los personajes son de la saga de Crepusculo creada por Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi invencion.**

* * *

><p>-¿En qué hotel te quedaras?- le pregunto Bella.<p>

-En el Four Seasons claro- dijo ella con despreocupación, la mirada de todos se ilumino.

-¿O en serio? Apuesto a que reservaste dos habitaciones ¿verdad?- pregunto Rose con sumo interés.

-No- respondió ella con naturalidad.

-¿Entonces ustedes comparten habitación?- pregunto Emmett

-Emmett no has cambiado nada- le dijo Alice desde el asiento de atrás.

-Para nada- le dijo pero todos se miraron entre sí. Cuando llegaron al hotel, bajaron todos, el botones corrió por las maletas.

-Creo que lo mejor será que descanses y te instales. Nos veremos mañana- le dijo Rose

-Oh perfecto, entonces mañana nos pondremos manos a la obra- les dijo -Nos vemos mañana, gracias por recibirme chicos- les dijo, se despidió de todos de abrazo y todos volvieron al auto. Riley la acompaño al lobby para el registro. Riley parecía un muñeco de trapo al lado del elegante andar de su jefa.

-Buenas noches- le saludo a la recepcionista.

-Srita. Brandon su suite ya esta lista solo necesita llenar y firmar esta forma- le dijo la joven.

-Perfecto- le dijo y lleno la forma que le pedían con sus datos generales, luego Riley lleno otra.

-Aquí esta su llave- le dijo la recepcionista dándole un pequeño folleto del lugar con una tarjeta dentro.

-¿Podría darme otra?- le pidió sin mirarle siquiera.

-O si disculpe, pensé haber metido dos, su habitación es la Royal suite- se disculpo la joven, Alice le hizo una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Mis maletas ya están en mi habitación?- le pregunto mirando el folleto.

-Si señora-le dijo la chica, Alice la miro y fue directo al elevador con su chofer al lado, pero unas chicas ya estaban esperándola para pedirle un autógrafo en su revista. Ya en su habitación… Sonó el móvil de Alice.

-Bree ¿Qué pasa?-

-_Señorita Brandon que pena, pero, acabo de recibir una llamada de Liam me dijo que le enviaría una fotos y que era urgente las revisara y enviara su opinión, que necesitan su opinión- _le dijo la chica en tono de voz apenado, Alice miro al cielo y bufo.

-Pero que no puede esperar a mañana- murmuro -¿Ya lo enviaron?- le pregunto a su asistente.

-_Llamaron para informarme que lo habían hecho- _comento

-Bien las revisare en un momento- dijo Alice mientras le decía a Riley que le alcanzara su tableta electronica. –Buenas noches Bree, gracias- le dijo su jefa por teléfono y colgó. Encendió su tableta, tomo su bata y se dirigió al baño con una botella de vino tinto en la mano.

-Riley si alguien llama, no estoy disponible- le dijo y entonces se encerró en el baño; preparo su baño de burbujas y se metió con su copa de vino de lado y su tableta al lado, comenzó a pasar las fotos para una publicidad de un perfume Nina Ricci, selecciono las que le parecían mejores y más vendibles, hizo sus anotaciones.

-Oh Dios juro que mañana a primera hora me verán en el spa- susurro mientras enviaba el correo a Liam su jefe de contenido. Se sirvió vino nuevamente y puso la copa a un lado mientras se relajaba en la tina con aroma a jazmín.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-¡_Rose esta en el Four Seasons!- grito Jasper alzando a su hermana.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¡Y soy el gerente del lugar!- grito de emoción.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero tienes un inconveniente- le recordó Rose -María es tu ama de llaves- le dijo y Jasper se desencanto. –Apuesto que no recordabas ese pequeño pero incomodo detalle ¿cierto?- le comento.

-Daré ordenes de que no se acerque a su suite, mañana mismo lo hare y puede que la Royal Suite reciba un ramo de flores a primera hora- comento con una risita.

-Ahí Jasper por ahora solo enfócate en que te merezcas su saludo al menos- le dijo su hermana. Jasper bostezo. –Creo que ya deberías ir a dormir hermanito- le dijo Rosalie y este asintió.

-Buenas noches Rosy-

-Buenas noches Jazz- le dijo su hermana y fue a su habitación con una nueva esperanza llenándole el corazón y una imagen de una nueva y renovada Alice de cabello largo y porte elegante. Pero sin poder quitarse de la cabeza al chico que iba con ella, Riley el traidor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pensé que ya estarías en el quinto sueño- le comento Alice a su chofer.

-Oh, solo quería darte las buenas noches, ¿no quisieras hablar sobre algo o alguien?- le dijo Riley insinuando una conversación que ella anhelaba poder evadir.

-No, nada. Buenas noches- le dijo ella de forma cortante para correr a la recamara y disponerse a dormir aunque el panorama no era nada bueno pues, ahora se había dado cuenta de una cosa de la cual no había entendido antes al organizar la boda de su mejor amiga se estaba exponiendo demasiado a una convivencia que había evitado 5 años en New York, una convivencia que debería mantener en una línea meramente profesional con el que había sido y al parecer era el amor de su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sr. Hale llega temprano- le saludo el portero.

-Si, tengo un asunto pendiente- le dijo y entro dando pequeños saltos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Renata, hazme un favor envía un ramo de rosas a la Royal Suite y que María no vaya a esa habitación- le dijo tocando en el mueble de recepción.

-Claro señor, de inmediato- le dijo y entonces Jasper tamborileo una vez más y se fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden como siempre que comenzaba su turno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TOC TOC TOC

-Buenos días señor- le dijo un mozo del hotel.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Riley un poco adormilado.

-Unas flores, cortesía del hotel para la Srita. Brandon- le dijo el mozo.

-¿Quién es Riley?- pregunto Alice desde su habitación en bata de seda rosa, el mozo la miro de pies a cabeza ''que bella'' pensó el mozo.

-Oh, traigo unas flores, cortesía del hotel- le dijo el mozo algo apenado.

-Oh que considerados- comento Alice -Póngalas sobre la mesa del centro, gracias- le dijo Alice dedicándole una sonrisa. El mozo las puso donde ella le había indicado, iba a la puerta.

-No vuelvas a mirarla así- le susurro Riley molesto, el mozo asintió y se fue.

-¿Y qué desea de desayunar mi hermosa dama?- le pregunto Riley yendo hacia Alice para besar su mano.

-Riley tu siempre tan galante, no sé y muero de hambre- le respondió sonriendo.

-Checa el menú y comamos aquí- le propuso su compañero.

-Bien- le dijo ella, vio el menú eligió unas crepas y Riley como siempre opto por lo mismo. Desayunaron, Alice se dio una duche y se arreglo para salir. Riley ya estaba listo y perfumado para acompañar a su jefa.

-¿Ya está listo el auto?- le pregunto desde el baño mirándose por milésima vez.

-Estará en la puerta justo a tiempo- le respondió Riley.

-Bien, vámonos- le dijo ella tomando su bolso y yendo hacia abajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya te dije, no quiero que vayas a esa suite ¿bien? Enviare a Lucia- le dijo Jasper a su empleada.

-¿Quién se hospeda allí? ¿Tan importante es?- le pregunto de forma retadora.

-Si, nada más y nada menos que la jefa de redacción de la revista que lees tú- le dijo y se dio media vuelta sin mirar adelante.

-¡Ah! Ten mas cuida…- se quejo una mujer y ¿Quién era esa mujer?

-Lo siento Ali, srita. Brandon- se disculpo el mirándola atónito.

-Bien- le dijo ella a su corrección, fingiendo indiferencia aun cuando estaba totalmente sorprendida al verlo. Miro a un lado, le miro mal y fue hacia la puerta donde su auto la esperaba.

-Esa era…- comento María junto a él, con cara de desagrado

-Si, ella- respondió el en un suspiro y fue a buscar algo que hacer para zafarse de una conversación que no quería abordar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice estaba a punto de llegar al café donde se había citado con sus amigas para ponerse al día, pero en su cabeza aun rondaba el recuerdo de su tropiezo con su amor del pasado ¿Qué hacia el allí?

-¡Alice!- grito Bella y fue a saludarla cuando bajo del auto.

-Cálmate Bells, la gente nos mira- le dijo ella respondiendo a su abrazo.

-Bien, sorry Rose esta allá, apenas llegue vamos- le dijo Bella a Alice echando una rápida ojeada al hombre detrás de su amiga, Alice volteo y entendió.

-Riley yo te llamare, mientras ándate por la ciudad- le indico ella, el asintió algo avergonzado y subió al flamante BMW negro.

-Muy bien, tienes que explicarme eso- le dijo Bella a lo que Alice sonrió y entraron a la cafetería hasta la mesa tipo privada. Se sentaron allí, pidieron café.

-Bien ahora dime ¿Qué fue eso con Riley?- le pregunto Bella.

-Que ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rose.

-Nada- respondió Alice. Les llevaron sus bebidas.

-Bella- dijo Rose para que ella se explicara un poco mejor. Ella le dijo lo que había visto.

-Riley solo asintió y se fue sin decir más- comento Bella.

-¿Lo adiestraste?- pregunto asombrada Rose.

-No, el es solo mi chofer- dijo Alice indiferente, tomando un sorbo de su cappuccino moca.

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron Rose y Bella a la vez.

-¿Tu chofer?- volvió a preguntar Rose y Alice asintió. –Vaya, Riley Biers el rebelde e indomable es ahora tu perro fiel- comento Rose con asombro pues ella conocía bien a Riley.

-Si, la vida da muchas vueltas. Pero Rose dime ¿Qué no tienes vuelos?- le pregunto Alice para desviar la conversación.

-No, les dije que tenía que organizar mi boda y pues tengo un mes libre- dijo la próxima Sra. McCarthy sonriente y triunfante.

-Que bien- dijo Alice sonriendo. Charlaron por unas cuantas horas, hasta que decidieron irse. Alice llamo a Riley, en esas horas de charla nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a Rose por su hermano como lo había hecho hacia 9 años atrás.

-¿Saben que sería genial?- dijo Rose en la puerta del café esperando a que Riley llegara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella.

-Una reunión de la escuela, hay que aprovechar que tu estas aquí- dijo apuntando a Alice.

-Es una gran idea- dijo Bella.

-No me parece mal- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Perfecto pondré un evento en la red social ¿para el viernes?- pregunto Rosalie entusiasta sus amigas rieron y luego asintieron. Riley llego.

-Tardaste demasiado- le susurro Alice cuando le abrió la puerta. Alice se despidió de sus amigas.

-Entonces nos vemos para cenar en mi casa- dijo Rosalie.

-Bien nos veremos más tarde- comento Bella.

-Las veo en un rato chicas- les dijo Alice a manera de despido desde el asiento trasero. Llego al hotel y entro para arreglar unas cosas del trabajo y arreglarse para ir a la cena. Abrió su Facebook y ya estaba la invitación al evento ''Reunión escolar'' toda la clase estaba invitada, ella sin dudar presiono ''asistir'' un segundo después su nombre se vio en la lista de asistentes dos segundos después Jasper también aparecía en esa lista. Suspiro y cerro sesión.

-Vamos Riley llegare tarde- le apuro y la se quedo boquiabierto al verla con su vestido corto y tacones.

-Claro vamos- dijo después de unos minutos. Bajaron y subieron al auto, llegaron a casa de Rosalie y se escuchaban risas y voces, toco el timbre y le recibió Emmett.

-Riley yo te llamare haz lo que quieras- le indico a su chofer y entro en la casa donde solo estaban Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward y ahora ella, Jasper no estaba lo que fue un alivio y la relajo de verdad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mike, tengo una cena familiar ¿Puedes encargarte de esto un rato mientras llega Laurent?- le pregunto al subgerente del hotel.

-Claro, todo está tranquilo así que vete en paz- le dijo su compañero y amigo.

-Bien, gracias amigo nos vemos mañana- se despidió y salió en su jaguar. Al llegar a su casa entro en el garaje y fue a la puerta principal, pero en la ventana pudo distinguir una silueta muy conocida y adorada para el… Alice. En ese momento pensó ¿Seria lo correcto entrar allí? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Alice se iría con alguna excusa? ¿Debería volver al trabajo? ¿Debería dormir en el hotel? Estaba fuera de la puerta principal pensando cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Jazz ¿Qué haces ahí afuera?- le pregunto Edward, Jasper volvió en si atónito. -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Si, si solo que me sorprendiste no esperaba que abrieras- le dijo el dejando de parpadear.

-Jasper, tu tocaste el timbre- le dijo confuso y entraron ambos un poco confundidos, todos estaban en la sala, pero hubo solo una persona que dejo de sonreír para tensarse por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! que les parecio? Que coincidencia que Alice se hospede en el hotel donde Jasper es el gerente ¿cierto? vaya pero como son las cosas que Maria esta en ese hotel... y de ama de llaves! jajaja xP pero, ¿Que pasara en la cena? o.O creo que para saberlo falta la proxima actualizacion jajaja... Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia, debo irme ya saben tareas ... puff pero alguien debe hacerlas jaja. Si les gusto me agradaria mucho saberlo ;).<strong>

**Cuidense besos.**

**PD:: Los outfits de este capitulo los pueden encontrar en mi pagina de Facebook el link esta en mi perfil. Les diria que la musica recomendada tambien pero hoy no tengo alguna recomendacion! jajaja xD**


	9. Shot 9

**¡Monitos y monitas! La espera termino, por fin logre terminarlo jajaja de ratitos en ratitos pero aca esta, no tengo mucho que decir me falta imaginacion en estos momentos pero bueno jajaja aca se los dejo y ya saben, nos leemos en unos minutos ;)...**

**_NOTA::_ Los personajes son de la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>-Bueno ya que estamos todos, vamos al comedor- dijo Rose para romper la tensión, Alice miraba a un lado diferente a donde estaba Jasper.<p>

-Bien te ayudo- dijo Bella yendo tras ella, Alice se levanto en silencio y paso junto a Jasper sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Bien las chicas a su lugar favorito y los hombres como reyes- dijo Emmett riendo orgulloso, Rose se puso junto a él con las manos en la cintura.

-Aajá- dijo Rose y con solo eso Emmett fue a poner los cubiertos y copas.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunto Bella.

-Nada- dijo ella y probó un poco de la crema de 3 quesos.

-Alice te conozco muy bien, es por Jazz ¿Verdad?- le dijo con una mano en su hombro.

-La crema está muy buena- comento Alice evadiendo el tema, pero Bella la miro mal con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Alice suspiro -Bells ¿Dónde trabaja Jasper?- le pregunto.

-Pues tiene un buen puesto- dijo Bella sacando los platos de la alacena.

-¿De qué hablan chicas?- pregunto Rose volviendo a la cocina.

-De Jasper- dijo Bella.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Rose, encendiendo a fuego lento el lomo en vino tinto.

-Su trabajo- dijo Bella.

-Oh ya veo- murmuro Rose y miro alternadamente a Bella y Alice.

-Muy bien chicas, explíquense- les dijo Alice.

-Es el gerente del Four Seasons- le dijo Rose, Alice solo miro al suelo y se recargo en la barra de la cocina.

-No puede ser- murmuro Alice cubriéndose la cara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Jasper despierta- le dijo Edward agitando su mano frente a él.

-¿Qué te pasa cuñadito?- le pregunto Emmett.

-Nada es solo que ¡aah! No logro que me hable o siquiera me dé una mirada- se quejo Jasper.

-Ya se arreglaran- le animo Edward, en ese momento Rose llamo a Emmett y el fue para traer la cena. Cuando todo estuvo servido y todos sentados en su lugar Emmett se levanto de la mesa.

-Chicos, quiero hacer un brindis por mi compromiso con la mujer más maravillosa que haya visto jamás- dijo Emmett sonriéndole a su futura esposa, elevo su copa y todos lo demás le imitaron.

-Por la feliz pareja- dijo Jasper y los demás repitieron al unísono. La cena paso y fue hora del segundo plato, como si lo hubieran planeado todos se fueron dejando a Jasper y Alice solos en el comedor.

-Ya venimos- dijo Edward y desaparecieron en la cocina. El la miraba de vez en vez ella le hecho una ligera ojeada y luego saco su iPhone y marco a Bree, se levanto y salió del lugar yendo a la sala, haciendo que Jasper metiera su rostro entre sus manos.

-Rayos- murmuro Bella en la cocina donde todos echaban una ojeada por el hoyo de la puerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bree- dijo Alice.

-_Srita. Brandon, que sorpresa- _le respondió su asistente.

-Necesito saber que pasara con la sesión de Calvin Klein- le dijo.

-_Nada nuevo, Pierre lo hará y bueno las modelos son las que usted escogió y será en el techo de un edificio- _le informo Bree.

-Vaya, que suerte pensé que tendría que ir- dijo Alice con alivio.

-_Umm Srita. Brandon creo que si será necesario que venga para la sesión quieren que este allí usted y no yo una asistente- _le dijo su amiga y consejera en tono apenado y precavido.

-¡¿Como puede ser?- grito ella de disgusto -¡Tu sabes perfectamente lo que busco para esa campaña, por algo te tuve estudiándolo tantos días! Además no es mi problema- dijo al final frotándose la cien con el dedo índice y pulgar.

-_Lo siento pero es que, los representantes de Calvin Klein la quieren a usted- _

-No es mi problema, pero ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta que te llame? ¿Cuándo te informaron sobre eso?- le pregunto Alice molesta.

-_Hace unas horas- _admitió la chica.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho en cuanto lo supiste?- le regaño su jefa.

-_Lo siento Srita. Brandon es que supe que estaría en una cena familiar y pues no quería importunarla solo que me llamo y mejor decírselo ahora- _le explico su asistente.

-No importa Bree debiste habérmelo dicho en cuanto lo supiste, ¿te dijeron que pasaría si no iba?- le pregunto Alice.

-_Pues que pospondrían la sesión hasta que usted estuviese presente- _le dijo temerosa Bree.

-Rayos, no pueden atrasar esa sesión. Diles que tratare de estar allá- le dijo Alice y colgó sin decir nada más. Se volvió hacia el comedor y se encontró con un grupo de amigos con cara de susto.

-Vaya, tan pequeña y con ese...- dijo Emmett, pero Alice levanto una ceja y mejor dejo de hablar.

-La cena está servida- anuncio Rose y todos volvieron a la mesa.

-¿Problemas con el trabajo?- pregunto Edward.

-Un poco, debo estar en NY el miércoles- les respondió y comió un bocado de lomo.

-Uff- dijo Emmett.

-Umm esta delicioso- dijo Alice cuando trago.

-Gracias- dijo Emmett y Rose.

-En verdad deben pasarme la receta- dijo Alice.

-Claro- dijo Rose.

-Y dime Ed ¿Cómo te va en la construcción?- le pregunto a Edward.

-Bastante bien, de hecho estoy construyendo el departamento de Jasper- le comento volviéndose a su amigo.

-Vaya, que bien- dijo Alice.

-¿Y cuéntanos porque traes a ese contigo siempre?- le pregunto Rose a Alice.

-¿Quién? ¿Riley?- pregunto y ella asintió.

-Oh es mi chofer- contesto y Emmett y Edward tuvieron la misma impresión que tuvieron sus amigas cuando se los dijo, aunque la expresión de Jasper era más de alivio y alegría que de sorpresa. Alice les conto la historia y la cena siguió hasta las 2 a.m.

-¿Y que harás cuando te vayas? ¿Volverás a hacer reservación?- pregunto Bella.

-Pues no lo sé, tal vez no se cuanto tiempo estaré allá puede ser un día, dos días o hasta 5 días- comento Alice.

-Jasper ¿Qué le recomiendas hacer?- pregunto Rose a su hermano, Alice se volvió a otro lado para no mirarlo.

-Puede dejar la cuenta abierta y la habitación no se ocupara- dijo el amor del pasado.

-Es buena idea- dijo Edward.

-La considerare- dijo Alice.

-Bueno están en su casa, debo irme a dormir y madrugar mañana- comento Jasper levantándose del sofá. Comenzó a despedirse y cuando llego a donde estaba Alice, quien le volteo la cara.

-Buenas noches- fue todo lo que dijo y fue como si no hubiera dicho nada pues ella lo ignoro. El se fue y todos la miraban con desaprobación, ella hizo como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-¿Otra copa de vino?- ofreció Emmett.

-No creo que llamare a Riley- dijo Alice levantándose con su móvil, sonó varias veces.

-¿_Si?- _respondió Riley con voz adormilada.

-No puedo creer que estés dormido, despierta y ven por mi- le dijo Alice seria y colgó.

-Vaya pobre chico- dijo Emmett. A la media hora llego Riley.

-Bueno chicos debo irme- dijo Alice y se despidió de beso de cada uno.

-Recuerda mañana a primera hora nos vemos en el restaurant del hotel para desayunar e irnos a ver todo para mi boda- le dijo Rose cuando la abrazo.

-Buenas noches chicos, la cena estuvo ¡deliciosa!- les felicito Alice y salió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Por qué Ali, ¿Por qué?- susurraba Jasper en su cuarto mientras conciliaba el sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Por qué esta tan callada?- pregunto Riley en el camino.

-Nada, debo ir a Nueva York para el miércoles- le dijo para desviar su atención. El resto del camino fue silencioso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_TOC TOC TOC _nadie abrió _TOC TOC TOC. ¡TOC TOC TOC!_

Alice estaba en un placentero sueño. Riley la vio y fue a andar por el hotel. A la media hora María decidió ir a la habitación que el gerente le había prohibido ir, la Royal Suite.

Nadie respondió así que decidió entrar con su llave maestra, la habitación estaba en orden solo unas cobijas en la sala y la recamara principal cerrada pensó que no había nadie y comenzó a hacer su labor, cambio las toallas del baño e hizo un cisne con las toallas para ponerlo en la mesa de la sala.

Alice despertó y sin hacer ruido fue a la sala de su habitación con su pijama corta, su bata de satín y su banda para proteger su cabello, ni ella ni María se habían dado cuenta del andar de la otra. Alice vio el cisne y se quedo mirándolo confundida tratando de recordar si estaba la noche anterior. María entro de nuevo en la habitación con una escoba en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto Alice en cuanto la vio indignada, pero tardo unos segundos para darse cuenta de quién era, esperando que ella no la haya reconocido.

-Mi trabajo- le dijo María mirándola de pies a cabeza de mala manera.

-Nunca te di autorización de entrar a mi habitación- le dijo Alice con su aire de superioridad que había adquirido en su medio.

-Toque y nadie respondió, pensé que no había nadie como vi a su acompañante allá abajo- le comento ella yendo hacia la recamara principal.

-Vuelve en unos 20 minutos ¿si?- le pregunto Alice con los brazos cruzados.

-Tal vez- dijo su antigua rival.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Alice algo extrañada, hacía muchos años que alguien no hacia lo que ella dijera sin dudas ni preguntas.

-Ya me retrase en mi turno- dijo María indiferente, mintiendo

-Lastima pero tendrás que volver después, cuando yo no este y te lo permita. Así que...- le dijo Alice señalándole la puerta. María fue a dejar la escoba a su carrito de limpieza y volvió con un andar soberbio y los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, ¿ahora eres ruda Alice? ¿Ya dejaste de ser la muñequita de porcelana?- le dijo María con veneno en sus palabras.

-Srta. Brandon para ti- le respondió ella en mal tono.

-Uy que miedo- dijo María en burla.

-Pues deberías, ahora…- le dijo Alice señalando la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Quién te cres para darme ordenes?- dijo María retándola, olvidando su vestimenta. Alice simplemente sonrió.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo, pero además solo mírate- le dijo con una sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. María le vio mal, con un odio guardado.

-Solo recuerdo que quien ríe al último siempre ríe mejor, los años te hicieron lucir sofisticada pero sigues siendo la misma niñita cobarde- le dijo ella retándola y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta. Alice fue a tirarse al sofá.

-Esto solo podía pasarme a mí, la persona a la que mas rencor le tengo y la mujer que más odio en el mundo juntos en el mismo lugar- murmuro para ella misma, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, respiro hondo y fue a tomar un baño y arreglarse para salir.

* * *

><p>...<strong>Hola nuevamente, que les parecio?; ¿Ustedes que habrian hecho en la cena? lo mismo? y Maria, ¿Que ... espero que les haya gustado y si asi fue me encantaria saberlo con un lindo review ;).. una preguntita ¿Les gustaria que tuviera +15 capitulos? o menos de 15? ... bueno debo irme, muchisimas gracias por leer ''Conflictos Mutuos''.<strong>

**PD:: Recuerden que para ver los outfits de este capitulo chequen mi pag en Facebook, cuyo link esta en mi perfil. Tambien para ver las recomendaciones musicales de cada capitilo... xoxo cuidense!**


	10. Shot 10

**¡Hola gente! Como están? pues acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo! Ahora que pasara con Alice y Jasper? veamos que pasa y tambien se descubren algunas cosas del pasado... leanlo, dsifrutenlo y ya saben nos leemos mas tarde ;).**

**_NOTA:: _Los personajes son de la Saga de Crepusculo creada por nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>-Nunca pensé que madrugarías tanto- le dijo Rose cuando la vio sentada en su mesa del restaurant del hotel, ya con su segunda taza de café.<p>

-¿Llevas mucho aquí?- le pregunto Bella al saludarla.

-Si algo, habría llegado a la hora acordada de no ser por… en fin alguien me despertó- les dijo con una mala cara.

-¿No se supone que Riley es tu despertador parlante o algo así?- le pregunto Bella en burla.

-Si pero el tonto salió y una estúpida mucama me despertó- se quejo, Rose negó con la cabeza y Bella le veía algo precavida. –Y lo peor de todo, la mucama esa es...-

-María- dijeron sus amigas al unísono interrumpiéndola, Alice las aniquilo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?- les pregunto molesta.

-No vimos el porque, mi hermano le prohibió subir a tu habitación, de eso se encargaría otra mujer Lucy- le explico Rose, Alice hizo mala cara.

-Osea que entro sin autorización de nadie la muy…- murmuro Alice.

-Y ¿Te dijo algo?- le pregunto Bella, tomando un poco de su café americano.

-Al principio fue la mucama pero después, fue María la misma persona que e odiado por tantos años y hasta se atrevió a retarme- les dijo molesta y algo sorprendida, recordando su desagradable encuentro con su rival del pasado.

-Vaya, que tonta- dijo Rose.

-Esta misma tarde me largo de aquí- les dijo poniéndole azúcar a su taza de té.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Bella y Rose a la vez. Estas chicas si que se coordinaban.

-Si, podría soportar que Ja… tu hermano sea el gerente, pero no que ella sea quien arregle mi habitación- les confeso, a lo que ambas ocultaron la sonrisa cuando por error Alice confeso que seguía allí sin importar Jasper, lo que habría podido ser una oportunidad de reconciliación que gracias a María había sido arrojada al vacio.

-Le diré a mi hermano- comento Rose -Ya vuelvo dijo y se fue.

-Tranquila Alice- le dijo Bella con un guiño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hola Renata- le saludo Rose a la recepcionista.

-Hola Rosalie ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- le dijo su ex compañera de hacia 2 años.

-Busco a mi hermano- le dijo y en eso apareció detrás del mostrador sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Renata, manda a revisar estas habitaciones- le pidió su jefe, Rose carraspeo.

-Jazz- le saludo.

-Ya voy Rose, espera- le dijo y siguió indicándole a Renata su confusión con las habitaciones.

-Bien solo para que lo atiendas cuando puedas, María en la Royal Suite encuentro con Alice- le dijo y Jasper dejo de hacer lo que hacia y bufo. –Bye hermanito- le dijo y volvió al restaurante donde la esperaban Alice y Bella.

-Renata chécalo y ya vuelvo- le dijo y fue al elevador, al llegar a la Royal Suite vio la puerta abierta y entro para ver a María en el baño revisando las marcas de cada producto que Alice tenia allí. Tocio y María se sobresalto tirando un envase de crema corporal Victoria Secret.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto recargado en el marco de la puerta, María levanto lo que había resbalado de sus manos.

-Mi trabajo nada mas- le respondió ella con indiferencia.

-Fuera, sabes que no quiero que estés aquí- le dijo el con voz severa, ella solo salió refunfuñando una sarta de maldiciones hacia Alice.

-Claro, no vaya a hacerle algo a tu muñequita- le dijo ella molesta.

-Solo prevengo las cosas, te conozco María así que no vuelvas- le dijo su jefe y se fue de allí con su carrito, Jasper observo la habitación y cerro la puerta al salir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien chicas entonces ¿cual será la primera parada?- les dijo Bella.

-Primero lo principal, el vestido- les dijo Alice animada subieron a su auto y fueron a donde Vera Wang.

-Hola buenos días- le saludo Alice a una de las empleadas.

-Buenos días Srta. Gray no la esperábamos- le dijo y fue al micrófono para que quienes estaban allí salieran y así dejar la tienda solo para ella y sus amigas, las cuales se quedaron confundidas cuando escucharon su nombre de parte de la empleada, pues ya se había enviado un comunicado sobre ese cambio.

-Vaya- murmuro Bella.

-Es lo que ganas cuando tienes fama- le respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién será la afortunada? ¿Ud. Srita. Gray?- le pregunto la encargada.

-No, es ella Rose mi mejor amiga y ella es Bella- las presento, pidieron el catalogo vieron algunos vestidos. Pero decidieron seguir viendo y llegaron a una casa de Carolina Herrera. Mismo procedimiento cerraron la tienda y miraron el catalogo.

-Me gusto mas el que vimos en el otro catalogo- le murmuro Rose a Alice.

-Como tu digas- le respondió en otro susurro. Salieron de la tienda y volvieron a Vera Wang. Saludaron de nuevo y escogieron un hermoso vestido, lo apartaron y quedaron en que comenzarían a ajustarlo 4 meses antes de la boda pues Alice le iba a regalar una membrecía en un gimnasio a Rosalie y sesiones en spa para que luciera fantástica en su boda. Fueron a varias tiendas, comieron y cuando ya era tarde después de ver la joyería y zapatos, fueron a una cafetería.

-¿Y ya fuiste a tu casa?- le pregunto Bella y no lo había pensado hasta ese momento pues Alice tenia 5 años sin ir desde aquella fuerte discusión con su padre.

-No- les dijo ella con la mirada gacha.

-Tu padre no vuelve a tu casa hasta las 10 Alice- le dijo Rose incitándola a ir.

-Probablemente vaya cuando vuelva de NY- les dijo ella dando por terminado el tema.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_-Alice ¿a que volverás a NY? Bien ya eres periodista pero ¿en verdad crees que tendrás trabajo? Solo terminaras de empleada en un periódico escolar- le había dicho su padre, tirando las ilusiones de Alice._

_-Papá ya termine la universidad tengo contactos, maestros- le dijo ella molesta, su padre siempre había querido que estudiara negocios internacionales o administración para que se hiciera cargo de su empresa de equipos de construcción._

_-¿Y crees que te van a ayudar? Ellos solo quieren jugar contigo, una buena noche y adiós- le dijo el. Alice no pudo contener más el llanto de rabia._

_-Si, confío en ellos y nunca dejare que me hagan eso, además nunca han insinuado otras intenciones conmigo, por Dios papá ¿no podrías tener un poco de fe en mi?- _

_-Yo puedo ayudarte yo aquí tengo contactos- le dijo su papa molesto._

_-No papá, quiero triunfar por mis meritos y las revistas de ''hágalo usted mismo'' no son lo mío - le aclaro._

_-Ahí hija si tu solo sabes dibujar vestiditos y criticar ropa en la televisión, además ¿que diferencia hay en lo que ellos te ofrecen y lo que yo?- _

_-¡En que ellos si creen en mi!- le grito Alice furiosa, tomo su bolso de segunda mano y dio media vuelta._

_-¡¿A dónde vas jovencita? Aun no terminamos de hablar!- _

_-¡Oh si ya terminamos! No me quedare mas a oír como me deseas todo el mal posible para que termine trabajando en la empresa vendiendo clavitos!- y camino a la puerta._

_-¡Si sales no te molestes en volver y olvídate de mi ayuda económica!- le grito su padre._

_-Si alguna vez te preguntas de quien fue la culpa de esto… mírate al espejo papá- le dijo y salió cerrando la puerta, con lagrimas en sus mejillas._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

-Y ¿Han sabido algo de mi papá?- les pregunto ella mirando su café frappe.

-Pues nada en realidad, solo que ha sacado adelante la empresa y que esta entrenando a alguien para que se haga cargo de ella cuando, ya sabes- le dijo Bella, Alice sopeso la información y asintió una vez.

-Bien, me alegra que este bien- dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Alice ¿que paso entre el y tu? Nunca nos haz contado nada- le dijo Rose.

-Si solo sabemos que no volviste después de una discusión- le dijo Bella.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, pero se los contare en otro momento- les dijo ella con la disculpa reflejada en su rostro, pero suspiro -Y yo me fui de la casa- les confeso, nunca les había contado nada pues le dolía haber discutido de esa manera con su papá solo por un capricho de el.

-Pero no haz vuelto por tu cuenta o el te…- dijo Rosalie.

-Pues en cierto modo el me corrió, me dijo que si cruzaba la puerta no volviera por no querer cumplir su capricho- les dijo ella con voz nostálgica -Fue cuando volví a NY cuando comenzó mi infierno- les dijo y ambas tenían la confusión en sus rostros, Alice sonrió irónicamente -Me quito su apoyo económico y para una recién graduada no es fácil encontrar trabajo de periodismo y menos en NY- les dijo ella con el ceño fruncido al recordar esos terribles años de su vida.

-¿Y que hiciste?- le pregunto Bella

-Pues pase días buscando empleo, por suerte Riley me ayudo y me dio asilo en su departamento cuando me sacaron del mío- les conto.

-Vaya que mal aunque apuesto a que Riley estaba encantado- murmuro Bella.

-Si creo que si- le dijo Alice con una media sonrisa.

-Pero mírate ahora, una de las mujeres mas importantes- le dijo Rose orgullosa y sonrieron.

-Y mas vigilada del medio periodístico- dijo Alice soltando una risita en silencio.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien- dijo Bella animándola.

-Oye Alice ¿Qué fue eso de Srita. Gray?- le pregunto Rosalie con el ceño fruncido, pero Alice solo se encogió de hombros.

-Larga Historia también se las contare dentro de poco, cuando… ya sea un hecho- les dijo y se quedaron aun más confundidas por el misterio. Terminaron de tomar su café, charlaron, vieron más vitrinas y casi a las 11 p.m, fueron a dejar a Alice al hotel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había un día como cualquier otro día dejando de lado el incidente con María. Ya casi era la hora de salida de el gerente.

-Buenas noches Mike- se despidió de el sub gerente.

-Hasta mañana Jasper- se despidió su compañero; Jasper volvió a revisar que todo estuviera en orden para el turno nocturno. María salió de la escalera de empleados.

-¿A que hora sales?- le pregunto en tono casual.

-Esperare a que Quil llegue- le dijo el sin apartar los ojos de los registros.

-Bien te esperare- le dijo ella de forma coqueta recargándose en el mostrador de una forma insinuante.

-María- le reprimió él. Una mujer llego al lado de María de aspecto sofisticado y algo arrogante.

-Buenas noches, mañana saldré temprano y cerrare mi cuenta, necesito que en cuanto baje solo tenga que firmar- le informo a Jasper, el la miro atónito y María la miraba con desprecio e indiferencia. Alice levanto una ceja al ver que el gerente no le respondía, Jasper titubeo.

-Oh si lo lo siento Ali… Srita. Brandon- le dijo tomando su hoja de registro. –Bien, por la mañana me ocupare de eso- le dijo el tratando de no hacer contacto visual, esos ojos miel de ella eran su perdición.

-Bien, confío en eso y que no se repita su error al decir mi nombre- le pidió y fue cuando el también noto que ella no lo miraba a la cara cuando el la veía, evitaba el contacto visual al igual que el, a ella siempre le habían encantado sus ojos verdes.

-Lo siento Srita. Brandon- se disculpo el, Alice al dar media vuelta miro con superioridad a María.

-Gracias- le dijo Alice echando una ultima ojeada al gerente que hacia que su corazón reviviera desbocado.

-Buenas noches- le dijo el y vio como se perdía en el elevador.

-Ahí por favor ya deja de babear, ni que fuera una miss universo- se quejo María y se fue enojada. Jasper se quedo allí sopesando lo que Alice dijo entre líneas, que ya no iba a volver al Four Seasons.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tranquila Alice menos de un día y ya. Menos de un día y ya- se murmuro a ella misma dentro del elevador.

* * *

><p><strong>...y aca estamos de nuevo, a ver; Ustedes que creen con eso de Srita. Gray? que habrá detrás de ese misterio? lo veremos en proximos capitulos, pero como creen que sea el vestido de novia de Rose?, yo no se pero pobre Jasper y pobre Alice, bueno nos leemos pronto, estuvo algo largo jajaja la edicion de ultimo momento :D ... Si les gusto me encantaría saberlo ;). Bueno pues aqui los dejo cuidense mucho! muchisimas gracias por leer ''Conflictos Mutuos''! xoxo.<strong>

**PD:: Recuerden que pueden ver outfits, el ''soundtrack'' de este capitulo (aunque aun no se cual jaja) en mi pagina de Facebook, cuyo link esta en mi perfil y por cierto el vestido de novia de Rosalie lo subire despues ;D.  
><strong>


	11. Shot 11

**¡HOLA GENTE! Como les va? espero que bien jajaja... bueno caresco de imaginaicon para esta parte por hoy, espero les guste este cap jajaja .. beuno nos vemos mas tarde, ya lo saben.**

_**NOTA:: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>Martes por la mañana, ese día Alice debía volver a New York para el photoshoot de Calvin Klein en el que la pedían a ella en especifico para revisar la sesión, sin importar que la pobre de Bree haya estudiado la visión de Alice para esa campaña por días enteros.<p>

-Riley ya tenemos que irnos- le dijo ella apurándolo pues su equipaje aun no estaba listo que, a diferencia de ella que había empacado por la noche.

-Si ya voy- le dijo llegando con su maleta, bajaron con Riley como botones y Alice fue directo al mostrador de recepción, Jasper estaba al otro lado del Lobby con uno de los clientes.

-Buenos días- dijo Alice mirando a Riley deseando que no soltara ninguna maleta.

-Buenos días Srita. Brandon- le saludo Renata sonriente -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- al escuchar la pregunta Alice la miro con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué su gerente no le notifico?- le pregunto ella molesta, Renata parpadeo un par de veces y busco en sus papeles revolviéndolos, Alice comenzó a sonar los dedos contra el mostrador, miro a la puerta y Riley ya había metido el equipaje al auto.

-Por aquí debe de estar- dijo Renata tratando de calmar su ansia. Jasper vio la cara de Renata y corrió a donde ella para ayudarle.

-Buenos días- saludo a Alice con una sonrisa de lado, Alice por poco y se ve débil al sonreír por recordar esa sonrisa, pero se compuso y volvió a su semblante anterior. Jasper no noto ese pequeño gesto de Alice por buscar el papel en donde lo había anotado, al parecer el gerente de la noche había movido las cosas. –Tal parece que movieron su registro- murmuro y lo encontró en el lugar equivocado. –Aquí esta- dijo victorioso y anoto la hora y fecha de salida.

-Tengo un poco de prisa- le comento ella a lo que Jasper sonrió en respuesta.

-Listo solo necesito su firma aquí- le dijo y le paso la hoja junto con una pluma. Ella firmo y le dio su tarjeta para saldar la cuenta. El miro la firma y frunció el ceño al ver que había cambiado su firma -Alice Gray- murmuró.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto ella de mala forma.

-No ninguno- dijo el pasando la tarjeta por la terminal, salió el boucher y se lo dio para que lo firmara y volvió a ver Alice Gray. Le devolvió su tarjeta, Alice la metió a su cartera y saco una carta de su bolso Coach dándosela, él la miro confundido.

-Es una queja- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa y se fue para subir al auto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muy bien ya dígame ¿Qué paso con ella?- le pregunto Renata mirándolo de lado.

-Imaginas cosas Renata- le dijo y salió del mostrador. -¿Alice Gray?- murmuro confundido para sí mismo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron a una pista privada del aeropuerto y Alice subió a su avión. En cuanto el avión se puso en marcha Alice tomo una siesta, Riley solo la veía. Después de varias horas por fin llegaron, Riley despertó a Alice, que bajo del avión directo a la limosina que la esperaba, eso por capricho de Riley que le había rogado a Alice por contratarla desde hacía un buen tiempo. Bree ya los esperaba allí.

-Bree querida, quiero que para el día que vuelva a Los Angeles me tengas una reservación lista en otro hotel que no sea el Four Seasons- le pidió Alice a Bree y los ojos de Riley brillaron de alegría.

-Buena decisión jefa- dijo el tomando una soda. Alice ignoro su comentario y siguió hablando de la campaña del día siguiente. Llegaron a su oficina y se sintió relajada al sentarse en su silla de piel. Checo todo para la sesión, hizo las llamadas que tenía que hacer para otros contratos, arreglo fechas, llamo a Vera Wang para hablar sobre el vestido de Rose, le envió un link a Rosalie sobre salones y terrazas en L.A para su recepción, y por fin llego la noche después de tanto trabajar por un día. Alice tenía una gran presión por ser la jefa de redacción más joven en la historia de la revista lo que la ponía en la mira de la prensa y la competencia, no podía cometer errores. Fue a su departamento a dormir, pero se sentó en su sofá de gamuza a tomar media copa de vino para relajarse pero apenas le dio un par de sorbos y se quedo dormida, Riley la vio y fue a acomodarla en su cama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llego Jasper a su casa azotando la puerta.

-¡Ahh!- grito Rose desde su recamara. -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto desde la escalera, pero al verle la cara no necesito de respuesta alguna.

-Se fue del hotel- se quejo Jasper sentándose en una silla de la cocina.

-No te preocupes, va a volver ella solo va a arreglar una campaña en NY y volverá en unos días- le dijo su hermana abrazándolo por el cuello a su espalda como consuelo.

-No, Rosalie se fue del hotel, hoy liquidó su cuenta- le dijo el quejándose junto con un golpe a la mesa.

-Jazzi, la vas a seguir viendo, volverá y me ayudara a elegir el lugar e irá con las madrinas y padrinos para elegir los trajes y vestidos, no dejaras de estar en contacto con ella- le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso espero Rose- le dijo el levantándose de la silla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente Alice se fue temprano a la locación del photoshoot de la campaña de CK, andaba de aquí a allá dando órdenes e indicando lugares, apurando a los maquillistas y peinadores, llamando y gritando con Bree detrás de ella.

-Tranquilízate querida- le dijo Pierre deteniéndola de los hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- pregunto Alice boquiabierta.

-Mi trabajo solo es tomar las fotos y ser tu mano derecha para la toma de decisiones- le dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros -Pero usted mademoiselle debe relajarse, todo saldrá bien tenemos todo el día; das miedo cuando estas así, pequeña- le dijo Pierre, Alice suspiro y asintió.

-Bien me calmare-

-Entonces respira hondo- le indico con su acento francés -Y exhala- le dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias-

-No me agradezcas nada, la verdad es que no hay espacio para dos histéricos. Así que solo quedo yo- le dijo y se fue para acomodar las luces. Bree llego corriendo a donde ella.

-Srita. Brandon los documentos que esperaba acaban de llegar a su oficina- le dijo Bree colgando el teléfono, Alice se quedo quieta y en silencio un momento pero después asintió.

-Bien, gracias por avisarme- le dijo ella y fue a sentarse bajo un toldo para mirar la sesión que ya estaba por comenzar. Pasaron horas en la sesión, con Alice analizando, tomando notas, pidiendo un retoque de maquillaje o mandar a quitar algún accesorio innecesario.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue un día normal en el Four Seasons, solo que había un gerente no muy alegre como casi siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La sesión fue desde las 9 a.m hasta las 6 de la tarde, nadie había comido.

-Bien terminamos- anunció Alice sin emoción alguna al ver que tenia lo que quería de la sesión que se había alargado gracias a ella pues quería tener más margen para escoger, el resto del día las analizaría a detalle para escoger las que le gustaban para su revista.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?- pregunto Pierre y todos aplaudieron, Alice tomo su iPad con las fotos ya cargadas y la metió a su bolso Gucci.

-Alice ¿vienes verdad?- le pregunto Bree cuando paso junto a ella.

-No, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ya pediré algo a la oficina, además debo revisar esos papeles. Tu ve tienes el resto del día libre.- le dijo ella y se despidió de sus compañeros.

-Me la deberás- le advirtió Pierre y ella sonrió asintiendo, haciendo una pinky promise. Llego hasta su auto y toco el vidrio despertando a Riley que dormía plácidamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpo en cuanto la vio y bajo para abrirle la puerta.

-A la oficina- le dijo ella desde el asiento trasero, cuando llegaron Riley se bajo con ella –Riley, tienes el día libre- le dijo ella presionando el botón del elevador.

-Bien entonces me quedare contigo- le dijo sonriente y coqueto.

-Estaré muy ocupada y te vas a aburrir mejor ve a divertirte- le dijo ella con una sonrisita.

-¿No se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto él en el mismo tono de voz.

-No, aunque a decir verdad, ve a traerme una ensalada- le dijo ella y el asintió.

-Sus deseos son ordenes- le dijo en forma galante, Alice le agradeció con una sonrisa, subió al elevador y le despidió con la mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

El celular de Riley sonó.

-¿Si?- contesto subiendo al auto.

-Hola galán- le saludo esa voz en tono coqueto.

-Mi querida Femme Fatale- dijo poniendo el manos libres ON para poder arrancar el auto.

-Supe que tu querida muñequita no volverá al hotel- dijo María en voz cantarina.

-No- dijo él en tono serio.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-

-No lo sé depende de cuando termine este trabajo de hoy- le respondió el algo confundido -¿Para qué quieres saber?- le pregunto

-Pues ahora que te vi no me había dado cuenta de cuánto te extraño- le dijo en un tono coqueto, provocador.

-Ajá después de tantos años ahora resulta que me extrañas- le dijo el de mal modo.

-Ahí Riley anda, quiero verte cuando vuelvas a L.A- le pidió ella.

-Dudo que tenga tiempo-

-No importa el tiempo que sea, solo para recordar viejos tiempos- le dijo ella

-Bien te llamare luego- le dijo con una sonrisa perversa y colgó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice llego a su oficina que estaba sola, pues les había dado el día a la mayoría y ya había terminado el turno de los que no. Al entrar a su oficina cerró la puerta y se deshizo de sus tacones, vio un sobre amarillo sobre su escritorio y lo abrió sentándose sobre el escritorio. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo…

-Alice Gray Cooper- murmuro al leer el documento, paso un rato hasta que comenzó a llorar, ese documento le había causado mucha tristeza pero después de que su padre la había desconocido como hija...

-Ali...ce- dijo Riley al entrar a su oficina partiendo la palabra en dos al ver la cara de Alice, que se limpio las lagrimas con los dedos. -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto este dejando la ensalada y el té verde al lado.

-Nada- dijo ella guardando el documento que abalaba el cambio de apellidos, que ponía Gray de su madre y Cooper el otro apellido de su padre en segundo lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Riley.

-El cambio de apellidos- murmuro y Riley solo la abrazo por el costado.

-Calma mi pequeña, tú no tienes la culpa- le dijo el consolándola.

-Si tienes razón- dijo ella respiro hondo y se calmo.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- le pregunto Riley.

-No en verdad estaré muy ocupada, mejor ve y diviértete por mi- le dijo con una sonrisa haciéndole una caricia en el cabello.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto él y ella asintió. El se fue y ella encendió su iPad para comenzar a trabajar, abrió su ensalada y comió mientras revisaba la sesión. Un tweet.

_Alice se pospone la reunión de secundaria jaja nos apresuramos._

Le decía Rose y ella sonrió, lo sabía. Ya pasaban de las 11 y Alice seguía en la oficina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Rose, Rosy, Rose- entro Jasper a su casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto extrañada.

-¿Sabes porque Alice firma como Alice Gray y no como Brandon?-

-No, todavía no sé nada, no nos quiso decir pero en las tiendas a las que fuimos le llamaban así Alice Gray- le dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido mirando la foto de la firma de Alice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como a las 12:30 decidió tomarse unos 5 minutos de descanso pues había pasado muchas horas revisando las fotos para la campaña de la revista, señalaba lo que necesitaba edición, veía cada detalle y lo que no le gustaba lo anotaba. Reviso una y otra vez las fotos comparándolas y haciendo notas para la editora. Después de todo eso decidió poner su playlist de baladas para relajarse un poco viendo fotos del pasado, en esos últimos días había tenido un acercamiento grande a su pasado en L.A. vio sus fotos con sus amigas hasta que aparecieron unas fotos que su corazón le impedía borrar, recordó como en cortometrajes esos momentos con Jasper. Pero tenía que terminar con un asunto que no había recordado hasta hoy, ese sobre amarillo que nunca pensó fuera a llegar, lo abrió y lo leyó con suma atención, cuando termino recordó lo que había causado tal proceso.

_*__FLASHBACK*_

_-Srita. Brandon la llaman de L.A.- le informo Bree por el interfon._

_-Pásala, gracias- le dijo ella cuando aun mantenía su tono de voz amable y dulce. –Si diga- contesto._

_-No necesito tu dinero- le reclamo._

_-Solo quiero ayudar- le comento ella._

_-Pues no lo necesito- le dijo él pues su orgullo siempre había sido primordial en su vida._

_-Papá se que pasas por una crisis en la empresa, solo quiero ayudar un poco- le dijo su hija preocupada._

_-Pues estaría bien si tuviera a una mano derecha- le dijo en referencia a ella._

_-Ya hablamos de eso, ¿bien?- le dijo Alice, pues estaba harta de escuchar todas esas indirectas y reclamos._

_-Pues sí, pero si tanto te preocupa la empresa de mi familia podrías volver- le dijo su papá sugestivamente._

_-Papá no me harás elegir de nuevo ¿cierto?- le pregunto ella temerosa._

_-Creo que ya es hora o tu revistita o yo- le dijo él, Alice tomo un respiro y con dolor respondió._

_-Elijo mi vida- _

_-Bien, entonces olvídate que eres mi hija- le dijo su padre colgándole._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

-Si eso es lo que quieres- murmuro y firmo, desde ese momento era Alice Gray Cooper. Alice seguía sin creer que su padre le hubiera hecho eso, que hubiera tan insensible.

Estaba exhausta y decidió acomodarse un momento en su silla de piel, pero en tres parpadeos, se quedo dormida sin sentirlo ni quererlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? eso espero jajaja ¿Pueden creer lo que hizo el padre de Alice? yopienso que es de lo mas insensible jaja... bueno debo irme gentesita! gracias por leer ''conflictos mutuos''... cuidense nos leemos pronto, espero les haya agradado y me lo hagan saber ;)... byye xoxo!<strong>

**PD: Podran ver el outfit de Alice en la pagina de Facebook cuyo link podran encontrar en mi perfil jaja tambien el ''soundtrack'' de este cap ;)**


	12. Shot 12

**¡HOLA! como estan? ya por fin pude terminarlo! jaja, siento mi demora solo es por falta de imaginacion, espero qe les guste este cap ;) y ya saben nos leemos un poco mas tardesito ;)**

**_NOTA:: Los personajes son de la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alice despertó en su oficina extrañada, cayó en la cuenta y se apresuro a acomodar sus cosas pero noto algo extra, un saco que la cubría y entonces vio a Riley dormido frente a ella acomodado en dos sillas. Negó con la cabeza y fue por un café a la recepción de su piso sin zapatos. Sirvió dos y le llevo uno a Riley para cuando despertara. Volvió a las fotos y ahora solo debía enviarlas al editor. Vio su reloj y eran las 7 a.m. bostezo y termino su café en 1 hora llegarían todos los demás. Puso a invernar su computadora y guardo su iPad.<p>

-Riley- le susurro Alice al oído, pero él ni se inmuto, repitió su nombre solo que ahora con un beso en la mejilla, él sonrió.

-Buenos días- dijo el adormilado.

-Te propongo algo, me llevas a casa, me traes de nuevo y regresas a casa a dormir- le susurro ella y el volvió a sonreír.

-Me agrada mucho- dijo él y bajaron por el elevador. Subieron al auto y fueron directo al departamento de Alice. Llegaron ella se dio una ducha y se cambio por un vestido rojo, con zapatos blancos altos y su bolso Prada, tomo una pastilla y una bebida energizante, se maquillo y volvió a la oficina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era otro día como cualquier otro en el Four Seasons. El día empezaba a las 8:00 a.m

-Buenos días Renata- saludo Jasper a su recepcionista.

-Buenos días Sr. Hale- le respondió ella con una sonrisa, gustaba mucho de él pero trataba de no ser tan obvia. Jasper se puso a revisar salidas junto con Renata.

-Hola Jazz- saludo una voz coqueta.

-Llegas temprano- observo él sin mirarla.

-Si pues, estoy feliz- dijo ella de forma cantarina.

-No cantes- murmuro Renata.

-María ve a tu área- le pidió Jasper saliendo del mostrador de recepción.

-Jasper quería ver si quieres ir a tomar algo esta noche- le invito ella, el la miro le sonrió.

-No, gracias María- le dijo. –Al rato vuelvo Renata- le dijo con un guiño. Ella lo vio irse.

-Una cosa si te advierto renaquita, Jasper es mío- le advirtió María.

-María ya supéralo ¿que podría ver en una mucama como tú?- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Suficiente tengo con la mosca muerta de Alice como para que también tu andes atrás de el- le dijo María fastidiada.

-¿La que se hospedo aquí?- pregunto ella para hacer enojar mas a María, recordando a la elegante, importante e impaciente mujer.

-Si esa- dijo ella con desprecio.

-Alice Gray, vaya contra alguien así yo mejor me retiraba- comento Renata resignada, -no podía competir contra ella- le dijo la recepcionista.

-Es solo una niñita inútil- comento María molesta -Además pronto estaré a su altura- le dijo a Renata con cierto orgullo en la voz y se fue de allí, dejando atrás esa gran sonrisa con la que había llegado al trabajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bree- le llamo por el teléfono a su asistente.

-Si Srita. Brandon- respondió ella.

-Gray Bree- le recordó ella con pesar.

-Lo siento Srita. Gray, ¿Qué necesita?- le pregunto la chica.

-Adelanta la junta 30 minutos- le pidió.

-Si claro, sería entonces en 10 minutos- comento Bree

-Gracias Bree- le dijo Alice que siguió revisando el articulo de cenas improvisadas para la edición a salir la próxima semana. Faltando 5 minutos para la junta, tomo sus cosas y fue a la sala de juntas con todo su equipo. Ya estaban casi todos. Debía discutir la estructura de la edición de mayo y escuchar propuestas para el próximo número.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿_Srita. Hale?- _pregunto una voz aguda detrás de la bocina.

-Si soy yo- dijo ella en su móvil.

-_Llamo de parte de Vera Wang solo queremos saber si podría venir para que vea los arreglos del vestido y lo apruebe para que pueda mandarse a modificar- _le dijo la joven.

-Oh si claro, dígame cuando necesita que vaya- le dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-_Si puede esta misma tarde, seria genial- _le dijo la chica en el teléfono.

-Si claro, allí la veo- le dijo Rosalie.

_-Bien aquí la esperaremos- _le dijo la chica.

-Hasta luego- dijo Rosalie y colgó, grito emocionada y se tumbo en el sofá de su casa de emoción a patalear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La junta de Alice duro más de 4 horas discutiendo sobre la importancia de algunos artículos. Pero termino.

-Sera la edición de Junio y necesitamos artículos de verano, trajes de baño, lugares de vacación, todo eso lo quiero para la próxima edición, nos vemos la próxima semana- dijo Alice rozando en la exigencia a sus empleados. Después de eso salió sin decir más.

-Vaya, duro un poco más que la edición pasada- comento Bree, entro en su oficina.

-No te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy ¿o sí?- le dijo Riley que la esperaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Temo que lo olvidaste- le dijo Alice sonriendo coqueta.

-Que mal… Te ves preciosa- le dijo Riley levantándose de su silla de piel para poner sus manos en la cintura de Alice. Alice sonríe complacida.

-Gracias- le dice alborotando el cabello de Riley.

-Preciosa, una musa- dice Riley mirándola de frente -Que debe de comer- le dice al final en tono de desaprobación.

-No tuve tiempo- se excuso ella. –Pero no tengo hambre- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-No importa- le dijo Riley y la sentó en su gran silla de piel que le daba un toque intimidante a la pequeña Alice. –¿Café frappe y crepas?- le propuso Riley, ella hizo un mohín pues estaba consciente de las calorías que contenía cada cosa. El la miro mal, Alice rodo los ojos y asintió. Riley sonrió victorioso y salió de su oficina yendo hasta una cafetería cerca del gran edificio. Sonó el timbre de la video llamada.

-Rose ¿Qué hay?- le saludo Alice, sin mirar la cámara pues hacia notas de la reunión de hacia unos minutos.

-¡Alice!- chillo de emoción, Alice sonrió y miro la pantalla.

-Ya te llamaron del vestido- adivino su gran amiga.

-¡Si!- grito emocionada -Iré esta misma tarde- le informo Rosalie.

-Que bien Rose- le dijo Alice feliz por su amiga.

-Oye Alice Emmett quiere buscar el lugar para la fiesta- le dijo Rosalie, Alice frunció el ceño.

-Me parece excelente, se me hacia raro que ese cabeza dura no quisiera andar en todo este alboroto- le comento Alice riendo.

-Si, solo quiere checar eso y la comida, lo demás me lo dejara a mi- le comento Rose emocionada. -¿Estas muy ocupada?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Solo un poco- le dijo Alice y se volvió a la pantalla.

-Bueno, pero solo quería decirte que no te preocupes en venir para buscar el salón- le dijo Rose -Emmett y yo iremos- le dijo ella sonriendo, con un guiño.

-Oh está bien, me quitas un peso de encima, pero de todos modos quiero ir para ir a ver los trajes de ellos y los vestidos de ellas- le dijo ella con cierto alivio en la voz.

-Oh está bien, pero para eso no hay prisa- dijo Rose de forma casual. –Por cierto mis vacaciones ya casi terminan así que cualquier cosa, Bella será nuestro contacto jaja- dijo Rose inconforme.

-Si lo sé, o no te preocupes me ocupare de todo lo que pueda- dijo Alice sonriendo, esta idea en verdad la emocionaba.

-Bien te dejo trabajar- le dijo Rose a forma de despedida.

-Bien cuídate, saludos- le dijo.

-Bye- le dijo despidiéndose también con la mano y lanzándole un beso. Colgaron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el Four Seasons casi no había gente, Jasper andaba por el primer piso viendo que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, por así decirlo.

-¿Y qué pensaste?- le pregunto una voz que conocía bien y que no tenía ganas de escuchar a su espalda.

-¿Pensar sobre qué?- le regreso la pregunta.

-Sobre mi invitación, no hemos celebrado el compromiso de tu hermana- le dijo ella, tratando de convencerlo, el se volvió de mala gana.

-Ya célebre con los que debo de hacerlo- le dijo y emprendió camino a la recepción.

-Solo será un trago, como en la universidad- le propuso ella con una voz provocativa.

-No, ahora vuelve a tu trabajo- le dijo él -Tienes que arreglar 4 habitaciones antes de las cinco- le dijo serio y fue a la recepción. Renata vio su expresión. Iba allí a descansar y relajarse un poco cuando todo estaba en orden.

-Me tiene harto- murmuro al sentarse junto a Renata.

-A todos- dijo Renata volviéndose a él.

-No lo dudo- dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué no la …?- dijo Renata muy sugestivamente, Jasper solo sonrió.

-No tengo razones- dijo algo frustrado.

-¿A estado así de decaído por la Srita. Gray?- le pregunto ella cautelosa, se había dado cuenta de que ese tema era algo difícil. Él suspiro.

-¿Se nota mucho?- pregunto el sin mirarla.

-Si, desde que se fue ya no sonríe como lo hacía antes- le dijo Renata algo preocupada.

-Ya se me pasara- le dijo él en respuesta, mirando al piso, exhalando irónicamente. –Es tiempo que no dejo de pensar en ella- le dijo al final suspirando de tristeza. Renata no puede evitarlo y envuelve sus hombros con su brazo.

-Todo se arreglara de una forma u otra- le dijo ella en consuelo. María miro de lejos refunfuñando a punto de hacer uno de sus característicos berrinches.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Riley llego con una cajita con dos vasos de café frappé y una bolsa con las crepas que le había prometido a su jefa. Ella estaba viendo los últimos detalles de la edición de mayo. Pero en si ya no estaba tan atareada como el día anterior.

-El desayuno está servido Madame- le dijo el sonriéndole a sus anchas, poniendo el desayuno frente a su secretamente amada Alice, o al menos eso era lo que él decía.

Desayunaron juntos como solían hacerlo a diario, que no fuera una de esas salidas de Alice que solían pasar muy seguido los últimos 6 meses, desde que Riley le dio unas pastillas revitalizantes como las que tomaba en la universidad, solo que en ese tiempo solía tomarlas con un poco de ron.

-Gracias- le dijo Alice tomando pequeños bocados.

-De nada mi preciosa jefa- le dijo y Alice se sonrojo un poco pero se mantuvo seria.

-Por cierto, tal vez viaje a Los Angeles en estos días, quiero tener los trajes y vestidos cubiertos, no quiero dejar nada para el ultimo- le dijo ella poniéndose seria, sabía perfectamente que Jasper era uno de los padrinos y que tendría que convivir con él para toda la faramalla de la boda.

-Bien solo dime cuando para avisar al piloto- le dijo el tomando un sorbo de su café.

-No lo sé, mañana tendré otra junta para decidir el contenido de la siguiente edición, probablemente en dos días estemos allá de nuevo- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-¿A qué hotel llegaremos?- le pregunto el demostrando mucho interés.

-Ritz- dice ella con dificultad, pues esta contrariada y no sabe muy bien lo que siente ahora que lo ha vuelto a ver.

-Así es mejor- le dijo Riley sonriéndole amablemente aunque a Alice no le hace nada de gracia.

-Claro- murmuro Alice con desgana. Bree entro a la oficina de su jefa.

-Srita. Gray le llaman de recursos humanos- le dijo desde la puerta.

-Gracias Bree- le dijo y fue a su escritorio -Disculpa- le dijo a Riley y fue a contestar. –Tyler ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella mientras Riley recogía la pequeña mesa en donde comían. –No Ty no aceptes la renuncia hasta que encontremos a alguien….aaja… No, no hasta que vea un libro que me agrade lo suficiente…. No me importa que este embarazada todavía no se le nota tanto, puede seguir unos cuantos meses con los abrigos- decía ella molesta, fría ante la situación. Riley se acerco a ella presionando sus hombros. –Ty ya dije- le dijo ella enojada y colgó.

-Tranquila- le dijo Riley al oído.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo- le dijo ella recargándose. –Es solo que mi mejor modelo está embarazada y no he encontrado a alguien que cubra su lugar- murmuro ella.

-Le diré a Bree que te programe una cita en un spa- le dijo él al oído.

-Bien- le dijo ella respirando hondo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buenas tardes- dijo Rose al entrar a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes Srita. Hale- le saludo una joven, la misma que las había recibido la última vez. -La esperábamos, sígame- dijo ella y llegaron a unos pequeños sillones frente a los probadores, la joven fue por un libro y volvió. –Este es el vestido que pidió la Srita. Gray- le dijo mostrándole un boceto -Y me comentaba que quería unos cambios con accesorios de otros vestidos- le dijo y le mostro los bocetos de varios arreglos en el vestido como los había planteado Rosalie, eligió uno y le tomaron medidas nuevamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- le pregunto Rose, la chica asintió. –¿Desde cuándo la Srita Gray aparece con ese apellido?- le pregunto ella.

-Hacia solo un mes- respondió la joven de la tienda frunciendo el ceño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya en la noche en el departamento de dos pisos de Alice.

-Buenas noches preciosa- le dijo Riley yendo a su habitación, ella se quedo en la puerta de su habitación.

-Riley- le dijo ella en voz baja dudando, el se volvió a ella atento. -¿Puedes dormir conmigo?- le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo en la universidad?- le pregunto el juguetón, ella lo miro mal pero aun así con su expresión tierna. Entraron a la habitación de ella y se metieron a la cama en silencio, Riley abrazaba a Alice por la espalda.

-Gracias Riley- le dijo ella y se durmió.

-Lo hago con gusto mi hermosa niña- le murmuro al oído y ella sonrió pero no volvió a decir nada más.

Al día siguiente Alice se sobresalto al caer en cuenta de que su alarma ya había sonado, se despertó y se ducho, vistió y maquillo lo más rápido que pudo, Riley se arreglo igual de rápido y le ayudo a peinarla, una cosa que había aprendido hacías ya unos años.

-Srita. Gray- le saludaban algunas modelos cuando pasaba hacia el elevador, ella solo asentía apenas perceptible, en los negocios era tan helada con el hielo y dura en sus decisiones.

-Buenos días Srita. Gray la junta está programada para las 12- le informo Bree.

-Está bien- le dijo ella y entro a su oficina, Bree la siguió.

-¿Le pido algo de desayunar?- le ofreció ella.

-Gracias Bree pero Riley ya está en eso- le dijo su jefa sonriendo, encendiendo su computadora, su asistente se retiro. Vio un correo de Rose contándole sobre su ida con Vera Wang irradiando su emoción incontrolable, decidió contestarle.

''_Rose! Qué alegría que tu vestido ya este en proceso! Tratare de ir contigo la próxima vez ;)… Por cierto probablemente este halla en unos días para ver lo de los vestidos de las madrinas y buscar los trajes para los padrinos y el novio por supuesto así que espero no te moleste prestármelo un día entero jajaja'' _miro su reloj 11:30 de verdad había llegado tarde aunque en realidad ella tenía el control ''_Te llamare en cuanto llegue allá, te quiero Rose, saluda a Bella, Edward y Emmett de mi parte besos y abrazos… te quiero y felicidades!'' _dijo y envió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonó el celular de Rosalie mientras checaba su lista de invitados y planeaba sus invitaciones. Lo abrió y grito de emoción con la noticia de Alice, pero negó con la cabeza al ver la especificación de Alice.

-Ahí Alice cuando aceptaras-murmuro y volvió a lo suyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La junta sobre el contenido de la revista ya tenía una hora.

-Por favor concéntrense, es verano necesitamos algo, piensen- les ordeno exasperada.

-Alice pensaba en un artículo, una sesión de fotos sobre trajes de baño y la característica que reflejan de quien los usa- le propuso Peter de los pocos que la llamaban Alice en todo el piso, el había sido quien la presento con su predecesora a la cabeza de la revista.

-A eso le llamo algo con un toque diferente- felicito Alice, a raíz de eso surgieron mas ideas útiles como una entrevista a una modelo de Victoria Secret, algo sobre las relaciones en la playa sus pros y contras y cosas por el estilo.

-Necesitare modelos para dentro de una semana y trajes de baño para él y ella de Calvin Klein, Victoria Secret, Roxy, Tommy y Hugo- les pidió casi ordeno a Peter y el asintió complacido. Ya estaba por salir. –Por cierto, saldré en dos días así que estén pendientes de mis llamadas- les dijo Alice y salió de la sala de juntas para ir a su oficina. Entro y comenzó a enlistar en orden de prioridad cada artículo a salir en la siguiente edición. Sonó su teléfono.

-Bree- dijo a modo de saludo aunque con cierta frialdad.

-_Srita. Gray tiene llamada de L.A- _le aviso su asistente.

-Bien pásamela- le dijo ella esperando los gritos de Rose o de Bella. Escucho el cambio de llamada, no escucho a nadie. -¿Si?- dijo Alice extrañada, por un momento pensó en una equivocación pero… ¿Hasta NY?

-Srita. Gray- dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea con algo de duda, una voz que hizo que Alice se paralizara sin saber que hacer…

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola de nuevo! ¿Como ven el cap? A que se imaginan quien llamo a Alice jajaja... caresco de imaginacion para esta parte jaja ustedes saben :P<strong>

**Ya saben me encantaria saber si les gusto este capitulo, se qe es simple pero de aqui derivaran varias cosas ;). Cuidense mucho! GRACIAS! xoxo**

**PD:: Debo aclarar que cuando decidi poner el apellido Gray a Alice no tenia idea de la existencia de la trilogia de E. L. James (la cual hasta hace 2 semanas empece a leer).**

**PD:: Ya saben que pueden encontrar algunos outfits, imagenes y la cancion de recomendacion en mi pagina de Facebook cuyo link esta en mi perfil.**


	13. Shot 13

**¡HOLA, HOLA! Como estan? jajaja tarde un poco pero sinceramente me atasque un poquitin estaba indecisa sobre qien la llamaria pero bueno ya se lo imaginaran y ya lo descubriran jaja xD... no tengo mucho que decir, so... ya se la saben ;) nos leemos mas tarde. Disfrutenlo!**

**NOTA:: Los personajes son de la saga de Crepusculo creada por Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Si ella habla- dijo ella tomando aire sin creer en la voz que escuchaba, se oyó un ruido y murmullos de los cuales pudo distinguir ''Cobarde''.<p>

-¡Alice!- grito Emmett en la bocina y ella exhalo de alivio.

-Emmett- dijo igual de aliviada.

-Oye me dijo mi Rose que vendrás para ver lo de nuestros trajes y esas cosas- le dijo emocionado. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si Emm iré en unos dos días de seguro- le dijo ella ahora como la Alice que todos ellos conocían.

-Que bien- dijo el emocionado, aun más.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión al fin, son la pareja ideal- le dijo ella felicitándolo y escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé, pero ya era hora- dijo él y escucho una risita de fondo lo que tenso a Alice.

-Si de verdad, después de 10 años…- dijo Alice cautelosa, algo le decía que tenía el altavoz encendido. –Emmett- le dijo tomando aire.

-Si dígame Srta. Brandon- le dijo el de forma extremadamente formal.

-Gray Emmett, ya soy Gray- dijo ella con la voz apagada.

-Oh ya veo, me lo contaras luego- dijo el sin preocuparse.

-Claro- murmuro ella.

-Bueno te esperamos en dos días, supongo que alguno de nosotros te irá a recoger- dijo el feliz.

-No se preocupen, Riley ira conmigo y mi asistente rentara un auto- le dijo ella y escucho un bufido seguido de otro.

-Alice, esa es la idea, que no vengas con tu perrito- se quejo Emmett -Ponle su correa y déjalo allá- le dijo él con entusiasmo.

-Emmett, es mi chofer- le dijo ella.

-Patrañas, si lo necesitas tanto, mándalo en un avión comercial- le dijo el tratando de persuadirla con bromas.

-Tal vez me haga bien retirármele por un día- murmuro Alice sonriendo.

-¡Si!- grito Emmett y escucho un sisear en el fondo.

-Emmett, por favor dime que no está contigo quien creo que es- le dijo ella, cerrando los ojos quitando rastros de humor. Escucho una risota y miro al cielo.

-¿Te molesta?- le pregunto de vuelta, Alice suspiro audiblemente.

-No… digo si- dijo al final decidida después de una notable duda, presiono su frente ante tal accidente.

-Dice Jasper que hola- le dijo él con algo de ánimo curioso. –Ouch, salvaje- murmuro lejos de la bocina pero ella lo pudo escuchar.

-Emmett, por favor- le pidió ella.

-Está bien, lo siento- dijo su gran amigo importante con su tono de falso arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos luego Srta. Gray- dijo él con su típico ánimo alegre y colgó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Te dije que era una mala idea, no sé cómo me deje convencer- se quejo Jasper en la casa de Rosalie.

-Vamos cuñadito, querías escucharla pero no tuviste la valentía de hablar con ella- le dijo su hermano añadido.

-Emmett si hubiera seguido habría colgado- dijo el tumbándose en una silla del comedor.

-¿Estas seguro? Se escucho muy dudosa cuando le pregunte- dijo Emmett con un guiño.

-Basta Emmett- dijo Jasper confuso, aceptaba que Emmett tenía razón, ella dudo y su respuesta decisiva no fue muy convincente.

-Está bien como quieras, pero te acordaras de mis palabras cuando te des cuenta de que te sigue queriendo- le dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

-Emmett han pasado años- le dijo su cuñado.

-Créeme una mujer jamás olvida, la heriste atente a las consecuencias- le dijo su gran amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé y me arrepiento cada noche por eso- le dijo en un suspiro.

-Veremos qué pasa, al menos tienes una cosa a tu favor- le dijo el sonriente y Jasper lo miro con el ceño fruncido -Riley solo es su perro fiel- le dijo Emmett con un guiño.

-Eso es lo que crees- murmuro Jasper molesto.

-Sabes algo- le acuso Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si y no quiero hablar de eso- le dijo para callarlo antes de que hiciera su interrogatorio habito que se le pego de Rose.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Jasper recordaba con impotencia y furia aquella vez que la vio en un club con Riley en su época de universidad… Estaban al final de un bar de Nueva York, sentados con mas personas, ella con un coctel azul celeste en la mano charlaban como viejos amigos, el murmuraba a su oído y ella sonreía, Jasper pudo ver que estaba algo ebria, Jasper se encamino hacia ella entre la multitud cuando vio como él la jalo y la beso, el ansia y los celos se apoderaron de él pero una persona se atravesó en su camino._

_-¡Jasper!- grito una mujer y se le lanzo a los brazos. –Que gusto verte- le dijo al darle un beso en la mejilla._

_-María ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto él sin dejar de mirar la escena que hacían aquel par, María miro en su dirección y sonrió. –No me digas que no sabias- le dijo ella al oído._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto el mirándola por primera vez._

_-Están juntos ahora, viven juntos y puedo decirte como terminara su noche- le dijo ella mirando a la parejita del fondo, Jasper irradiaba celos y rabia al ver la mano de Riley pasear por la pierna descubierta de Alice. Vio a Riley ir al baño y se dirigió hacia Alice, haciendo a un lado a María._

_-Alice- le dijo frente a ella, ella lo miro y palideció._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le grito molesta, eso dejo sin hablar a Jasper._

_-Alice, vamos afuera- le propuso él._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me digas mas mentiras?- le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-No Alice por favor, salgamos un minuto, por favor- le rogo el tomando su mano, nunca espero con la otra mano le daría una bofetada._

_-Vete, déjame- le dijo ella saliendo del bar molesta, Jasper la siguió._

_-Alice por favor- le dijo él, ella se volvió y lo miro furiosa, triste._

_-¡No, ya estoy harta de ti. Déjame en paz!- le grito ella y volvió a darle otra bofetada, los efectos del alcohol, una desilusión y el coraje guardado por 2 años._

_-Lárgate- le ordeno Riley empujándolo a un lado abrazando a Alice, ella lo abrazo como su salvación, Jasper lo vio y solo se fue herido, triste, molesto consigo mismo._

_*****__**FIN FLASHBACK***_

Jasper trato de sacarse el recuerdo de la cabeza pero no podía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Segura que quieres que me quede?- le pregunto Riley antes de que Alice subiera al avión.

-Si, descansa, te veo en unos días- le dijo ella con un beso en la mejilla y un guiño.

-Cualquier problema me llamas y tomare el primer avión a L.A- le aseguro él y ella asintió sonriendo, lo abrazo y subió al avión… 4 horas y media de camino, estaba nerviosa, escuchar la voz de Jasper en el teléfono le había provocado un gran vuelco en el corazón todo su sistema consciente de derrumbo en ese momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Entonces quien recogerá a Alice?- pregunto Rose, frustrada por la indecisión.

-Yo propongo a Jazz- dijo Emmett sonriente.

-¿Por qué no tu?- le dijo el aludido serio.

-Por qué debo ir al trabajo- le dijo él sonriente aun.

-Todos tenemos trabajo- dijo Rosalie

-Edward no tiene horario, ni citas hoy- murmuro Bella y todos miraron a Edward.

-Bien yo iré, ustedes se pierden el recibir a la pequeña Alice- les dijo él feliz.

-Yo iría pero tengo que ir a checar mis vuelos de la semana- dijo Rose con un mohín.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El avión aterrizo en la pista y un auto del aeropuerto llevo a Alice hasta la salida, un joven del mismo aeropuerto llevaba su equipaje, 2 maletas. Edward y Emmett estaban esperándola, Edward había convencido a Emmett pues Alice esperaría a más personas.

-¡Chicos!- les grito y fue a abrazarlos.

-Alice- le dijo Edward al saludarla.

-Hola enanita- le dijo Emmett y Alice solo sonrió.

-Su equipaje Srta. Gray- le dijo el trabajador del aeropuerto.

-Yo las tomo- le dijo Emmett.

-Gracias- le dijo ella con una sonrisa seca al trabajador que se fue. –Gracias- le dijo a Emmett pero con la sonrisa que solo ellos podrían recordar.

-Nos vamos- dijo Edward ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo tomo y asintió con vehemencia, fueron hasta el auto de Emmett una Land Rover, subieron y Alice iba atrás.

-¿A dónde la llevamos Alice Gray?- le pregunto Emmett, pues era quien manejaba.

-Al Ritz, por favor- contesto ella yendo al frente entre ambos asientos, noto como Emmett y Edward se daban una rápida mirada. –No me digan que creerían que volvería al Four Seasons- les dijo, era la vieja Alice o al menos intentaba serlo.

-Teníamos la esperanza- dijo Edward.

-Ya deberían dejar esa esperanza en el pasado, nada absolutamente nada pasara entre Ja… él y yo, nunca más- les aseguro ella mirándolos a ambos con suma seriedad.

-Oh pequeña, yo siempre jure que no me casaría nunca y mira quien organiza mi boda- le dijo Emmett.

-Siempre hay excepciones y yo seré una- les dijo ella, mirando abajo. Edward tomo su celular e hizo una llamada.

-Entonces ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?- le pregunto Edward mirándola, ella lo pensó un poco y dudo al responder.

-No, no se… si, si siento algo por el- dijo ella decidida y ambos amigos se sorprendieron, Edward sonrió para sus adentros. –Siento dolor, rencor, nostalgia, decepción, desilusión, tristeza… nada que pueda indicar algún acercamiento con el- les dijo después de un momento.

-Oh vamos Alice, sabes que la de la culpa fue María- le recordó Emmett.

-Si lo fue, antes de que me fuera, después …- se detuvo de hablar y se trago el nudo en la garganta, hacia mucho tiempo que no recordaba aquel doloroso día en el que decidió irse a New York sin demoras.

-¿Paso algo después?- le pregunto Edward y Emmett se puso atento, nadie más sabia lo que había pasado más que las chicas, María, Jasper y ella.

-Digamos que me olvido muy rápido y se consoló sin dudar- les dijo ella soltando un suspiro al final.

-Seguro fue un truco de María- le dijo Emmett.

-No, eran fotos recién tomadas- les dijo ella y aquel nudo amenazo con hacerse presente.

-¿Hablaste con Jasper?- le pregunto Edward.

-No y ya paren por favor, no quiero hablar de eso…- les pidió y ellos asintieron -Además ya pasaron 10 años- murmuro con tristeza muy bajo pero Edward la escucho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Alice?- le pregunto Emmett, ella suspiro y asintió.

-¿Soportaras estar tan cerca de Jasper estos días? El es el padrino- le recordó Emmett.

-Y tú la madrina- murmuro Edward, Alice se volvió a él bruscamente.

-No, Rose no me ha dicho nada además María también es su amiga- dijo ella refunfuñando soltando su nombre como si fuera una grosería. Emmett vio con desaprobación a Edward.

-Aborrece a María- le dijo Emmett.

-Ya era hora- dijo ella, sonó su móvil y contesto recargándose en el asiento. –Bree-

-_Srta. Gray espero haya llegado bien a L.A- _le dijo ella con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Si muy bien, gracias ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto y de pronto sus amigos la desconocieron pues la Srta. Gray era fría, seca, cortante y seria.

-_Tyler recibió unos libros esta mañana, ¿desea que se los envíe?¿ O esperara a verlos cuando vuelva?- _le pregunto su asistente personal.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué opina Tyler?- le pregunto pensativa, los libros podrían esperar más que la boda de su mejor amiga.

-_Le gusta la mayoría, hay una latina que le gusta mucho no recuerdo su nombre, pero dice que ve futuro en ella- _le comento Bree.

-Bien, veré los libros cuando vuelva- le aseguro.

-_Bien Srta. Gray cualquier cosa que necesite- _

_-_Asegúrate que Tyler no acepte nada ni cite a nadie- le ordeno y colgó.

-El trabajo te ha cambiado- dijo Edward con pesar, Alice volvió a adelantarse y lo despeino un poco.

-Es un mal necesario, pero con ustedes soy la de siempre- le aseguro sonriente.

-Mas te vale pequeña- le dijo Edward sonriendo, llegaron al Ritz.

-Listo Srta. Alice, ha llegado a su hotel- anuncio Emmett.

-Gracias Emm- le dijo.

-Por cierto ¿cuando empezamos con lo de los trajes?- le pregunto Edward.

-Entre mañana y pasado mañana, hoy me veré con las chicas- les dijo, y ellos asintieron, Emmett bajo por las maletas y Edward le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, que caballeros son- les dijo dando la última sonrisa sincera antes de entrar al hotel. Se registró, los despidió y subió a su habitación. Llamo a Rosalie y enlazo a Bella.

-Alice- dijeron ambas al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Bella confundida.

-Alice nos enlazo- le dijo Rosalie en tono de obviedad.

-Oh- dijo ella apenada, Alice escuchaba divertida.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- le pregunto Rose.

-Solo un poco callado- bromeo -¿Están listas?- les pregunto seria.

-Claro que si- le dijo Bella.

-Cuando usted diga Srta.- le dijo Rosalie.

-Bien, entonces las veré en una hora en el lobby del hotel, Rose avísale a tu otra madrina- le pidió.

-Si claro- le dijo Rose.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Bella.

-Tengo pensado ir a Vera Wang, pero todo depende de la novia como quiera ver a sus madrinas- dijo Alice sacando su iPad.

-Ya veremos- dijo Rose emocionada, Alice pudo escuchar como Bella gemía ante la idea de probarse y cambiarse y medirse.

-Bien entonces nos vemos- les dijo despidiéndose. Cuando ponía su maleta en un lugar conveniente y revisaba la habitación, tocaron a la puerta y fue a abrir.

-Srta. Gray, traemos estas flores, ¿Dónde desea que las ponga?- le pregunto un mozo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Oh pero que amables son en L.A- dijo ella complacida. –Póngalas sobre esa mesa- le pidió y él lo hizo y salió. –Gracias- le dijo al mozo dándole una propina y cerró la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sr.- le llamo Renata desde el mostrador, Jasper volvió. –Las flores ya se entregaron- le dijo ella moviendo el teléfono a un lado.

-Gracias por decirme Renata- le dijo sonriente a lo que ella le respondió de la misma manera. Se encamino hacia la piscina y saco su móvil marcando recall.

_-¿Qué hay Jazz?- _le contesto Edward.

-Mil gracias por decirme los datos del hotel- le dijo Jasper.

-_No podía negarte ese favor, sabes que eres como mi hermano-_ le respondió su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-Te debo una- le dijo Jazz llegando al almacén.

-_Eso seguro- _dijo Ed y soltó a reír. –_Cuídate- _ le dijo y Jazz colgó.

* * *

><p><strong>...¡Hola otra vez! Apuesto a que ya se imaginaban quien la hablo por el telefono pero creo que no sospecharon mucho de quien habia llamado de verdad jajaja... o si?. Como ven a la ternurita de Jasper, detallista anonimo ¿Cuantas quieren uno asi? jajajaja yo soy una xP... pff no tengo mucha imaginacion para esta parte jajaja asi que ojala y les haya gustado de verdad, y pues me gustaria saberlo con un agradable review :) si no es mucho pedir... Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y seguimiento a este pequeño drama jajaja... cuidense mucho! xoxo.<strong>

**PD: Recuerden que pueden ver algunos outfits de loa personajes aunque sinceramente mas que nada de Alice, tambien la recomendacion musical (la que sinceramente e fallado un poco), pueden checarlo en mi pagina de Faceboook!:::**

** pages/Chica-RatHale-y-sus-Fanfics/131919620245851**


	14. Shot 14

**HELLO! como estan? jajaja lo se tarde un poquitico en actualizar, pero bueno como algunos sabran mi pauta para poder hacerlo era actualizar (al fin) ''Apuestas del Destino'' y como ya lo logre jaja solo tuve que leer y releer este cap y asi es como quedo espero les guste ;)...**

_**NOTA:: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>-Alice- saludo Rose cuando la vio salir del elevador, ella estaba con Bella y otra mujer más o menos de su edad.<p>

-Hola chicas- las saludo llegando a ellas con sequedad, pues no quería mostrar su personalidad real ante los demás, la miraron raro pero les guiño y asintieron, la chica que venía con ellas no la había visto nunca pero le parecía conocida.

-Oh Vera ella es Alice- la presento Rose con un tono de voz extraño, señal de que habían hablado de ella.

-Alice, ella es Vera mi prima- dijo y ambas se dieron la mano.

-Gusto en conocerte al fin- le dijo Vera sonriente, Alice sonrió también pero algo incomoda.

-Igualmente- le respondió Alice con una leve sonrisa. –Bien vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo Alice más en orden que en comentario casual y subieron a una camioneta rentada por Alice.

-¿A dónde Srta. Gray?- le pregunto el chofer.

-Vera Wang- le indico ella seria, él asintió y arranco. –Dime Rose ¿De qué color quieres ver a tus madrinas?- le pregunto.

-Había pensado en morado, o rosa... o rojo… o azul- dijo la aludida.

-Buenos colores- le felicito a su amiga. –Fantasía, dulzura, pasión o tranquilidad- comento e hizo pensar aun mas a su amiga.

-¿Por qué vamos a Vera Wang?- le pregunto Rose curiosa por la decisión de la orden de su respetada amiga.

-¿No quieres ver los avances de tu vestido?- le pregunto Alice con una ceja alzada a lo que Rose solo pudo sonreír con verdadera alegría y emoción..

-Dime Alice, ¿Por qué el Ritz?- le pregunto Bella y Alice la miro algo malhumorada.

-Sabes por qué Bells- le dijo ella con desgana, no había enojo. -¿Eres de aquí Vera? Siento que ya te había visto antes- le comento Alice para hacerle platica y cambiar el tema.

-No, soy de Texas- le dijo ella sonriendo pero algo tímida.

-Ow, creo haberte visto antes- le comento con el ceño fruncido, Vera comenzó a reír.

-Seguramente has visto fotos mías en casa de Rose- le dijo Vera, Alice pensó y recordó que la había visto en unas fotos con Jasper en la estatua de la libertad, agito la cabeza para sacar ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella, que no estaba muy feliz pues la idea le gustaba tanto como ir de compras.

-Nada, mal recuerdo- murmuro Alice fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Eh oído hablar mucho de ti- dijo Vera, Alice se volvió a ella con atención.

-¿A si?- pregunto ella curiosa, Vera asintió.

-Rose me ha platicado de su chica Cupido y sus viejas aventuras, además Jasper no deja de nombrarte desde que llegue hace dos días- comento, Rosalie y Bella se hicieron las distraídas… El corazón de Alice se desboco al saber eso de Jasper, sentía como la sangre bombeaba con más fuerza cerca de su oído y teñía sus pómulos.

-Oh- dijo de la manera más fría que pudo aunque por dentro una flama de esperanza comenzaba a arder.

-Si- dijo Vera notando la terminación de su conversación.

-¿Y dejaste a tu mascota con suficiente comida?- le pregunto Bella para romper el hielo.

-Bella, se llama Riley- le dijo Alice sonriendo atinando a quien se refería. –No le gusto la idea pero lo acepto- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya dinos que hay detrás de ustedes dos- dijo Rosalie, Alice miro por la ventana, nunca les había dicho que tipo de conexión o relación tenia con Riley solo sabían que siempre estaban juntos.

-Ya lo sabrán- les respondió sin mirarlas, temía que supieran de su pasado en la universidad. Llegaron al lugar y entraron, le mostraron los avances y arreglos del vestido a Rosalie y vieron algunos vestidos.

-Recuerda si no quieres que vistan de aquí, vamos a otro lugar- le murmuro Alice a Rose mientras veían vestidos en un catalogo.

-Me agrada tu idea- susurro y Alice asintió, salieron y fueron a una de Carolina Herrera.

-¿Solo serán 2 damas de honor?- le pregunto Alice suspicaz a Rose mientras esperaban a que Bella y Vera salieran del probador con dos vestidos diferentes cada una.

-No, son 3- le dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza, Alice frunció el ceño fingiendo estar confundida.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto.

-Eres tu tontita- le dijo sonriendo de forma audible y Alice solo sonrió emocionada, una de sus sonrisas de la vieja Alice. –Eres tú- le repitió y Alice sonrió aun más.

-¿En verdad?- dijo ella emocionada y Rosalie asintió emocionada. -¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- le dijo Alice tristona.

-No pensé que tendría que decírtelo tontis- le dijo y la abrazo. –Tú fuiste como mi hermana y lo sigues siendo- le dijo y volvieron a abrazarse. Alice sentía que las lagrimas le picaban y al ver Rose también tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Pero… supongo que tu hermano es el padrino de Emmett- medito seria, Rose asintió. –Y tendré que salir con el de la ceremonia religiosa- comento Alice con pesar, había soñado muchas veces en salir de una iglesia del brazo de Jasper... y así lo haría aunque sin un compromiso de por medio.

-Te cambiaria pero Vera va con Royce y Bella con Edw…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues la interrumpieron las quejas.

-Rose te matare- le amenazo Vera con un vestido largo y pesado.

-Y yo le ayudare con gusto- dijo Bella con un vestido rosa pastel con encaje muy fino.

-No me gustan puestos- dijo Alice ahora como Alice Gray la que apareció en la revista Forbes.

-Cierto, cámbialos- les dijo Rose, probaron otros 3 vestidos, hasta que encontraron el indicado uno de satín color rojo perfecto. Ahora que ya habían decidido, Alice fue la primera a la que le tomaron medida, después fue Vera y al final Bella que se rehusaba un poco.

Salieron y fueron a comer a un lugar de ensaladas.

-Alice ¿si recibiste mi correo?- le pregunto Rosalie de pronto.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto ella.

-Ya escogí el lugar solo tengo que apartarlo- murmuro con un gesto torcido y Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Esperemos aun estés a tiempo- le regaño y siguieron comiendo hablando de los zapatos, la luna de miel que aun no decidían lugar, el vestido. Ya era tarde y el chofer dejo a cada una en su casa.

-Hasta luego Alice- dijo Bella. -¿Nos veremos mañana?- le pregunto.

-No lo creo, pero de todos modos te avisare- le dijo ella y salió del auto.

-¿Hacia dónde Srta.?- le pregunto el chofer.

-Al hotel- le dijo y pensó… miro el reloj y asintió al ver la atención de su chofer, ya no alcanzaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sr. Hale- le llamo desde la recepción Renata, el llego frente a ella. –Las flores acaban de llegar, solo que no había nadie en la habitación- le informo al gerente.

-No importa solo quiero que las vea allí- le dijo él -Quiero que lleven flores a su habitación hasta el día en que se vaya- le pidió a su recepcionista.

-Claro que si Sr. Hale, es Ud. muy tierno- le dijo ella sonriendo, el le respondió con otra sonrisa y un poco sonrojado, después se fue a dar una vuelta por el hotel para checar que todo estuviese en orden y todos hicieran su trabajo como lo hacía cada día. Iba caminando por unos cuartos del segundo piso y alguien lo jalo y cerró la puerta.

-Hola Jazz- le dijo María, asaltando sus labios, el no hizo ningún movimiento y la aparto de él.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto el fastidiado.

-Hay- se quejo ella, pero luego sonrió -Eso es bueno… el odio es un sentimiento ardiente- dijo ella volviéndose a acercar al rostro de este.

-Calla- le dijo Jasper con fastidio.

-Dime ahora si aceptaras mi invitación, vamos por una copa, charlamos…- le dijo de forma seductora mientras sus dedos rosaban su pantalón.

-Ya déjame María- le dijo él.

-Desde que volvió la paliducha arrogante esa te has vuelto completamente insoportable- se quejo ella con desagrado.

-Pues esa paliducha arrogante dejo una queja muy grande sobre ti, que he pensado en registrar- le dijo él con una falsa sonrisa.

-Tú lo que quieres es verme fuera- dedujo María sorprendida y dolida.

-Que inteligente eres- le dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Descuida, ya casi tengo fecha para una entrevista de trabajo y dejar de ser la mucama de este hotel- dijo ella quejándose y pavoneándose por su cercana oportunidad.

-Espero con ansias ese día- le dijo Jasper.

-Ahí Jazzy pero si tú me trajiste a trabajar aquí- le dijo ella con un puchero.

-Si lo hice, por que estabas sin empleo, tu vida era deprimente, casi te regresaban a tu país y no me dejaste de rogar por que te consiguiera un empleo acá en el hotel… aunque pensándolo bien, solo estabas teniendo lo que merecías- le recrimino Jasper mirándola hacia abajo.

-¿Ya olvidaste todas aquellas veces que estuvimos juntos?- le dijo ella pegando su escote a su pecho que hasta ese momento Jasper se dio cuenta estaba con 3 botones sin abotonar.

-Errores nada mas- dijo Jasper y salió de aquella habitación. María salió furiosa.

-¡Sabes que esa estúpida zorra jamás volverá contigo ¿cierto?!- le grito desde la puerta lo que hizo que el pecho de Jasper doliera ante tal resolución, aunque ya la supiera dolía escucharla en ese decibel.

-¡No la llames así!- le grito de regreso enojado.

-¡Já!- exclamo María abotonando su blusa. -¡No me digas que crees que ha vivido todos estos años con Riley inmaculada! ¡No seas tonto Jasper, ya te olvido y por tu enemigo! ¡Y todo gracias a mi!- le grito y se fue molesta al elevador de servicio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice estaba planeando su siguiente día en su calendario del iPad, temprano en la mañana iría a un spa, por el mediodía vería a los chicos para ir a buscar los trajes, si le quedaba tiempo después de eso haría una visita y luego volver al hotel para planear el siguiente día, su vida era como la había soñado aunque en su sueño había un elemento que había borrado del mismo hacia ya 10 años atrás. Pidió un plato de fruta con yogurt al cuarto, ceno y se acomodo a ver un poco de tv como hacía mucho no hacía, en NY las horas eran muy pocas para todas sus ocupaciones. Se sentía tan sola en esa gran habitación sin Riley. entro a su Facebook y no le sorprendió ver un evento por venir a mas tiempo de una reunión de secundaria…_Rose_ pensó Alice, no iba a responderlo aun hasta saber que haría en esos días. También vio un mensaje privado en Twitter de Emmett lo que la sorprendió, decía:

_Pequeña Alice necesito tu ayuda y punto de vista, Rose y yo queremos que nos acompañes a ver el salón pasado mañana y para definir el menú… y lo siguiente quiero que quede entre nosotros dos, veras no hemos decidido lo de la luna de miel y quisiera sorprenderla y como tu la conoces tan bien quisiera me ayudaras a escoger el lugar, pensaba pedírselo a Bella pero ya la conoces… bueno nos veremos pronto y te cuento mas._

_Te quiero pequeña casamentera._

Decía al final de despedida, Alice comenzó a reír por su original despedida y de emoción por planear la luna de miel de su mejor amiga y su gran amigo favorito. Se dispuso a responder su mensaje:

_Emm! Me pone muy feliz tu confianza en mí y aunque no se vea bien hiciste bien al no pedírselo a Bella jeje, no se preocupen con gusto iré con ustedes y por suerte podre pues regreso a Nueva York en 3 días. No te preocupes, podríamos reunirnos después de ver el salón para checar destinos y mas detalles de su luna de miel, no te preocupes te ayudare con gusto… Claro de hecho iba a llamarte mañana pero aprovechare, mañana los necesito a la 1:30 en el lobby del hotel a ti y los padrinos para ir a ver los trajes, que los midan y estén listos justo a tiempo, se requiere de un buen tiempo antes del evento. Jaja yo también te quiero grandote, nos vemos mañana._

_PD: No quiero nada de insinuaciones o jugarretas con tu cuñado._

Le respondió dejando en claro que no quería ningún tipo de insinuación con Jasper por el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Ahora que lo pensaba también tendría que ver donde hacer la cena previa a la boda, las flores, la música… vaya aun tenía varias cosas por arreglar, de la boda de su mejor amiga… la haría lo mejor posible, si ella no se casaría, haría la boda de sus sueños para su mejor amiga, que lo merecía.

Un pitido llamo la atención de Alice, un correo de Bree:

''Srta. Gray, Tyler insiste en ir entrevistando a las posibles modelos, así solo tendría que ver los reportes y los libros'' le había avisado y sabia que para que eso pasase era porque Tyler no dejaba de acosar a la pobre de Bree, ella lo pensó bien, eso le ahorraría tiempo y solo entrevistaría ella misma a las que le interesaran y respondió con tan solo un simple ''Bien''. Apago todo y durmió plácidamente, mañana le esperaba un día muy pesado tanto física como emocionalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>...¿Que les parecio? Valio la pena la espera? jejeje; que tal con el interrogatorio a Alice? Creen que alguien le creyo? o.O; increible que Alice no supiera que seria dama de honor pff u.u; Ow y Jasper enviandole flores a Alice! :3 pero ¿como ven a Maria?! Pobre Jasper que le recuerden esas cosas ¬¬; y tambien pobre Alice solita u.u,... ¿A donde creen que se vayan de luna de miel? ¡Es mas! Se los dejo a ustedes! jajaajaja la mayoria de similares gana! ;D<strong>

**Caresco de inspiracion en este momento y ya prometo actualizar mas seguido ;)... bueno debo irme, muchisimas gracias por seguir este pequeño drama y me encantaria saber su opinion, que es lo que mas me anima a seguir escribiendo ;)...**

**Cuidense mucho! Mil gracias!... besos! 3 **

**PD:: Recuerden que podran ver imagenes de outfits, los vestidos y trajes... mi recomendacion musical (que pido disculpas pues e fallado un poco en ese sentido :/) para cada capitulo y la portada y/o portadas de este fic ;)... eso en mi pagina de Facebook la cual pueden buscar como: Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics y/o ingresar en el link de mi perfil aca...**

**Por cierto a los que ya hallan puesto ''Like'' comenzare a hacer juegos y cosas asi ;)**


	15. Shot 15

**¡Hola monitos y monitas! Como les va? a mi bien aca dejandoles otro cap, les advierto que esta algo largo jajaja xP ... ojala les guste y ya saben, nos leemos mas tardesito ;) ... (les recomiendo preparar ''Tearing up my heart'' de N*SYNC para ponerla ON cuando aparesca *)**

**_NOTA:: Los personajes son de nuestra admirada y querida Stephenie Meyer._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonó su móvil.<p>

-Emmett ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al contestar.

-_Jazz tienes una importante cita con la Srta. Gray a la 1:30 mas tardar en el lobby del Ritz- _le dio la información de una desde el manos libres de su camioneta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el sin comprender de pronto.

-_Los trajes bro, ya le avise a Edward y Royce, solo faltabas tu- _le comento.

-Oh bien, entonces allí nos vemos, más tarde- le dijo su rubio cuñado.

-_Oh por cierto, no podre ayudarte hoy-_ le dijo Emmett rápido.

-Emmett ¿Cuándo pedí tu ayuda?- le pregunto Jasper confundido.

-_Nunca, pero gracias a Alice me voy a casar con tu hermana y quería regresarle el favor_- dijo de forma inocente pero seguido de una de sus clásicas risas socarronas.

-Debí suponerlo- le dijo Jasper con un suspiro. –Agradezco tu no ayuda- le comento el rubio gerente con una mueca torcida.

-_Te dejo cuñado, debo adelantar unos papeles. Nos vemos más tarde- _le dijo su gran amigo y colgó. Jasper se puso a buscar a Mike el sub gerente del lugar.

-Mike- le llamo Jasper cuando al fin lo encontró saliendo del cuarto de lavandería.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?- le pregunto, ya lo había saludado, cuando se encontraron en la entrada.

-Oye necesito que me cubras por unas horas, tengo que ver algo de la boda de mi hermana- le explico.

-Descuida me hare cargo, y por el tiempo no te preocupes- le dijo Mike con su típico tono amigable.

-Gracias amigo- le dijo él y volvió a sus labores hasta que diera la hora indicada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buenos días Srta. Gray- le saludo la recepcionista del spa.

-Buenos días- respondió ella en su ya representativo tono de superioridad y frialdad.

-Sígame por favor- le dijo la joven pelirroja y la guio hacia un cuarto privado donde había una cama de masajes, un jacuzzi, un biombo y una ducha. –El masajista ya viene, aquí están las toallas- le dijo abriendo una puerta y le paso una a Alice.

-Gracias- le dijo ella en su mismo tono frio. Se cambio quedando solo con su toalla. La masajista llego y le indico que se recostara en la camilla, le unto unos cuantos aceites relajantes con aromas a lavanda y sándalo al tiempo que masajeaba su espalda, para terminar puso unas piedras calientes lo que hicieron que Alice se relajara al máximo. Cuando los masajes terminaron, se puso su bikini y estuvo un rato en el jacuzzi extremando su relajación con sales de lavanda. Pasada media hora, entro a la ducha y se arreglo con un coordinado de falda entallada a la rodilla azul marino y un blazer a tono de Chanel, una blusa de seda beige con unos cuantos holanes de ninguna marca en especial y unos tacones cafés Louibotin. Salió y mientras deslizaban su tarjeta platino por la terminal su celular sonó.

-Hola Riley, buenos días- le saludo con una sonrisa.

-_Buenos días preciosa- _le dijo su amigo y chofer.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- le pregunto extrañada.

-_Pensé que tal vez podrías necesitarme-_ le dijo de forma coqueta.

-No te necesito, estaré buscando los trajes y esas cosas mejor disfruta de tus días libres en NY, siempre te tengo trabajando, en uno o dos días volveré- le dijo ella al tiempo que firmaba y recibía su tarjeta.

-Hasta luego Sra. Gray- le dijo la recepcionista del spa con una sonrisa.

-Chao- dijo Alice algo seca, su pose profesional.

-_¿Estás segura? Puedo tomar el primer vuelo a L.A- _le propuso él, Alice estaba a punto de subir a su sub BMW rentada.

-Sí, descuida- le dijo ella. –Ahora debo checar unas cosas- le dijo a modo de despedida.

-_Está bien, te veo pronto linda- _le dijo Riley y colgó.

-¡Fuerza Dios mío, necesitare fuerza!- dijo el voz alta sin importar que el chofer la viera de forma extraña, miro por la ventana deseando que pudiera portarse muy profesional con el gerente del Four Seasons, cuando en realidad le dolía un poco ver como afectaba su frialdad a su…. Al hermano de su mejor amiga. Llego al Ritz y encontró otro ramo de orquídeas y rosas a la entrada de su suite. Se miro en el espejo y reviso unas cuantas cosas en su iPad. El teléfono de la habitación sonó.

-Srta. Gray la esperan en el lobby- dijo la recepcionista con su amable voz.

-Gracias- le dijo ella colgando, se miro al espejo por última vez, tomo su bolso Chanel, respiro hondo un par de veces camino al elevador y sus nervios se tensaron cuando el elevador se abrió en el lobby…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Debería irme- comento Jasper ansioso.

-No Jasper, tú te quedas- le dijo Edward.

-Si- dijo Emmett tomándolo del hombro con camaradería, aunque era más que obvio que era para que no se escapara.

-No a de tardar en bajar- comento Edward mirando el elevador frente a ellos.

-¿En verdad es tan seria y fría como dicen?- pregunto Royce extrañado.

-No, eso es solo con Jasper- dijo Emmett como si nada.

-Gracias- dijo Jasper con sarcasmo dándole un ligero golpe a su cuñado en el brazo. El elevador se abrió dejando salir a una muy nerviosa Alice, lo lograba aparentarlo con su seriedad, pero Edward la conocía bastante bien como para desmentir esa fachada.

-Hola chicos- saludo ella seria.

-Alice- dijo Emmett alzándola del piso en un fuerte abrazo.

-Emmett- se quejo Alice algo molesta.

-Lo siento- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hola pequeña- le saludo Edward con un ligero abrazo.

-Hola Ed- le dijo ella, siempre se alegraba de verlos.

-Srta. Gray- dijo Jasper al verla reparar en él, ella parpadeo sorprendida por la formalidad de su saludo.

-Sr. Withlock- dijo ella en respuesta en el mismo tono formal, seria evitando mostrar sus nervios.

-Alice, te presento a Royce King mi primo- dijo Emmett palmeando a su primo.

-Oh hola, he oído sobre usted- le dijo ella en tono formal tendiéndole la mano, la cual este tomo y beso, a lo que ella solo sonrió un poco.

-Un placer conocerla- dijo él en tono galante lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada recelosa de Jasper.

-Tranquilo- murmuro Edward que estaba a su lado notando su tensión.

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?- les pregunto Alice mirándolos a todos sin fijar la mirada en nadie.

-Claro señorita- le dijo Emmett brindándole el brazo, pero ella le hizo una seña de que no era correcto y asintió, fue junto con ella y le abrió la puerta de su Land Rover ella sonrió.

-Gracias- le dijo y subió, Royce se apresuro a subir con ella, algo que no la hizo muy feliz que digamos, Edward subió al otro lado después de una ligera discusión con Jasper para que controlara sus celos de Royce. Jasper ocupo el asiento del copiloto.

-Muy bien señorita, usted diga a donde- le dijo Emmett serio como pocas veces se veía aunque era notoria la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar. Deteniéndose en un acotamiento.

-Un ave me conto que tienes cierto gusto por Armani- le dijo Alice con un guiño, el solo sonrió.

-Me encantan los trajes- dijo con una ligera sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero ni creas que usaras un traje- le dijo ella como si la hubieran insultado. –Tu llevaras un frac- sentencio ella y Emmett solo asintió de acuerdo.

-Usted decide jefa- dijo él con una sonrisa echando a andar el auto de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo es la vida de elite?- le pregunto Royce con sumo interés y una voz que usaba cuando trataba de atrapar a una chica. Emmett lo vio por el retrovisor y negó con la cabeza.

-Agitada- respondió ella algo incomoda.

-Ya lo creo. Es admirable que una mujer tan joven y hermosa haya aparecido en la revista Forbes del año pasado… y estoy seguro este año no será la excepción- le dijo besando su mano nuevamente. Jasper casi arrancaba trozos de la piel de su asiento de solo escucharlo y verlo por el retrovisor.

-Royce- le llamo la atención su primo.

-Solo intento ser amable con la señorita- dijo mirando a Alice a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada. Aun recordaba aquel incidente con Rose en la preparatoria, un incidente el cual habían jurado que solo ellas sabrían y nunca lo dirían.

-¿Dime Edward, Bella y tu ya tienen planes?- le pregunto ella ignorando a Royce, Edward sonrió con complicidad.

-No aunque yo me muero por pedirle que se case conmigo- le dijo en voz baja esperanzado.

-Veras que aceptara tarde que temprano- le aseguro ella mientras sentía un par de ojos sobre ella.

-Y cuando eso pase tú te harás cargo de todo- dijo Edward ganándose un afectuoso abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-¡Gracias!- chillo ella en su oído, él la abrazaba con familiaridad y alegría, hacía años que no recibía un abrazo así de Alice.

-Es bueno sentirte de vuelta- le susurro al oído, ella volvió a su lugar y le dedico un guiño.

-Y cuéntame Alice, ¿Cómo es el vestido de Rose?- le pregunto Emmett, al detenerse en un semáforo.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- le dijo ella en respuesta.

-Para nada, dime- le dijo mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Nunca lo sabrás- le dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

-Anda, solo un detalle- le dijo su gran amigo al arrancar el auto.

-Para nada, debe de ser sorpresa- le asegura Alice. Emmett pensó un poco.

-Como digas aunque no se, puede ser que algún ave o rata rubia hurgue entre las cosas de Rose- le dijo con indiferencia mirando el camino.

-Emmett aun estoy aquí- hablo por primera vez Jasper, antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo.

-¡Jazz que sorpresa! Justo estábamos hablando de ti- dijo el de forma casual para después estallar en sus clásicas carcajadas. Alice comenzó a reír por lo bajo recargada en Edward que la abrazaba para ocultar sus temblores.

-Que gracioso- dijo Jasper medio mala gana, medio enserio.

-Absolutamente nadie vera el vestido antes de la boda- declaro Alice convencida.

-¿Lo llevaras a Nueva York?- pregunto Edward en broma.

-Precisamente- dijo Alice y la mayoría se volvió a ella.

-No puedes hacerlo- le dijo Edward.

-Claro que puedo, solo así podre evitar que alguien lo vea o envié a un espía- dijo ella mirando apenas 2 segundos a Jasper.

-¿Crees que no tengo mis métodos?- le pregunto Emmett mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Rose estuvo de acuerdo e hice firmar a Bella una carta de confidencialidad, no podrá decirte nada- le dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal, a Emmett solo le quedo gruñir. Jasper trato de disimular la risa, pero Royce y Edward solo reían por lo bajo.

-Extrañaba tus medidas preventivas- comento un derrotado Emmett. Alice comenzó a reír en voz baja.

-Mientras no las uses para no estar pasados de moda- dijo Edward que se arrepintió al momento en el que lo dijo.

-¡Edward!- le regañaron Emmett y Jasper, este último en un gruñido. Royce los miro con desconcierto y Alice soltó a reír por lo bajo, siempre le divertía como sus amigos evitaban a toda costa salir de compras y más si era con ella.

-Casi lo olvidaba- dijo Alice golpeando ligeramente su frente con esa sonrisa -Gracias Edward- le agradeció y vio como Emmett torcía el gesto y Jasper, que aunque no quisiera verlo no podía evitarlo, se hundió un poco en su asiento. –No dudo que necesiten un nuevo outfit si no es que un guardarropa- dijo ella mirando a Royce y Edward de pies a cabeza.

-Estamos bien Alice- le aseguro Emmett pero Alice ya había decidido pasar un día de compras con los chicos.

-Sí, no necesitamos más ropa- dijo Edward en su defensa.

-Eso es lo que ustedes dicen, pero le he visto la misma camisa gris a Edward 2 veces ¿Cuántas veces te la has puesto?- le pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Algunas veces- respondió el.

-Ven lo que les digo- les dijo frustrada a los demás.

-Ni lo pienses- le advirtió Emmett serio.

-¿A dónde crees que vamos Emm?- le pregunto ella con una media sonrisa y la ceja alzada, el suspiro sin alegar a eso.

-Es diferente- le dijo él.

-Son compras- dijo ella aclarando su punto.

-Gracias Ed- le dijo en un gruñido. Jasper solo estaba indiferente aunque por dentro estaba feliz de poder ir de compras con Alice como solía hacerlo hacia ya 10 años atrás, lo que significaba más tiempo con ella por más incomodo que esto resultara.

-No puede ser tan malo- dijo Royce pensando en la exageración de su primo.

-Espera y te arrepentirás- dijo Edward suspirando. Jasper solo asintió ante eso, en un principio le había caído bien el primo de Emmett pero después de este pequeño camino, ya no.

-Hoy probaras la tortura Brandon- le dijo Emmett con una maliciosa carcajada. **[*]**

-Gray- le corrigieron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo, ella se sorprendió de él, mientras que el la veía de reojo, ella rehuyó a su mirada. Aunque le había parecido bueno de su parte que el también corrigiera a Emmett después de tanto silencio.

-Que miedo- dijo Royce en un murmuro.

-¿Miedo?- se burlo Emmett. –Yo lo llamaría telepatía o mejor dicho una conexión espiritual latiente en lo profundo de sus mentes- dijo y todos lo miraron Edward, Jasper, Royce y Alice, aunque Jasper también le veía con advertencia y Alice con desaprobación.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Jasper.

-Es lo que me gano por decir algo interesante- refunfuño aparcando para ir a Emporio Armani.

-Más les vale no oponerse- les advirtió Alice antes de que bajaran del auto.

-Me tienes a tu disposición- le dijo Royce con un guiño.

-Aaaja- dijo Alice mientras se ponía sus lentes VOGUE y bajaba con la ayuda de Edward.

-No nos llevaras de compras extras ¿verdad?- le pregunto Emmett con semblante preocupado.

-No puedo dejar que me vean con chicos mal vestidos- dijo ella con un guiño.

-Hoy no somos chicos Alice- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿A no?- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaban por la calle.

-No, somos tus guardaespaldas- dijo Emmett poniéndose a su lado, Edward al otro y Royce y Jasper atrás de ellos.

-Si quieres podría ser tu guardia cuando vengas a L.A- se ofreció Royce, Alice solo rodo los ojos. –Recibiría con gusto una bala por ti- le dijo él.

-Calma Royce ese puesto ya está ocupado desde hace ya unos años- le aviso Emmett.

-Envidio a esa persona- dijo con algo de desagrado. Jasper solo suspiro algo ansioso, desesperado pues sabía a quién se refería… él.

-Oh por cierto el puesto de perrito faldero también está ocupado- le dijo su primo, Royce solo refunfuño por la indirecta.

-Anden- les apuro Alice Gray, no Alice Brandon.

-Ya para tus coqueteos- le dijo Emmett algo molesto.

-Déjala en paz- le dijo Jasper pasando junto a él, casi amenazante. Se cruzo de brazos pero siguió caminando. Entraron a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Gray, bienvenidos- les recibió una joven morena muy amable. Alice casi casi paso de largo.

-Hola Srta. Gray soy Michael y seré su asesor- le dijo con la formalidad que ella comúnmente recibía.

-Bien quiero que le tomes medidas, necesito que le hagan un frac a su medida- le pidió de

una forma seca.

-Claro que si Srta. Inmediatamente ¿Me acompaña?- le pidió a Emmett el asintió un poco cohibido y fue con él. –Collin toma medidas de Frac- le indico a otro de los empleados de Armani, ambos muy bien vestidos de manera formal.

-Ustedes llevaran trajes negros, camisa blanca y corbata… plateada- dijo ella pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué más necesita?- le pregunto Michael.

-Tres trajes negros tallas medianas, 3 camisas blancas y 5 corbatas plateadas diferentes- le indico al joven que asintió al momento, otro chico lo ayudaba. Alice inspeccionaba todo, mientras les daban los trajes a los otros 3 chicos ella fue con Emmett que se veía horrorizado.

-No puede ser tan malo- le dijo ella al ver su cara.

-¿A no?- le regreso en respuesta, estaban midiendo sus piernas.

-Deja la bastilla de las piernas al tobillo- le indico como si hiciera falta a Collin, el solo media y anotaba, media y anotaba.

-Srta. Gray- le llamo Michael, ella se volvió y le hizo una seña con la mano a los probadores. Se acerco y el primero en salir fue Edward que se miro al espejo triple, Alice se acerco y lo analizo.

-Me asusta tu mirada- le dijo él, ella bufo y sonrió un poco.

-¿Cómo lo sientes?- le pregunto ella.

-Bien- dijo el sin problema.

-Extiende el brazo- le pidió y la manga quedaba un poco larga, era el único problema con ese traje. –Necesito 1 centímetro y medio menos en cada manga, pantalón está bien, largo del saco- le indico a Michael mientras pensaba en voz alta, el joven saco un blog y anoto la petición.

-Srta. Gray las corbatas que pidió- le acerco Bryan con timidez, ella las vio.

-Esta es cromo, necesito una plateada- le pidió ella y volvió a su asunto.

-Bien- dijo ella y vio las corbatas que le ofrecían, le gusto la mayoría pero debía verlas puestas. –Ponte esta- le pidió a Edward. Analizo el conjunto y asintió.

-Bien, cámbiate- murmuro no muy convencida de ese estilo. Edward fue a cambiarse. Recibió un correo. No escuchaba nada hasta que escucho un carraspeo, se volvió y vio a un tímido y serio Jasper. Respiro hondo e hizo lo mismo que hacía unos minutos, lo analizo vio los largos de manga y piernas.

-¿Por qué te lo has puesto sin mostrármelo antes?- casi le regaño pues sabía que necesitaría una talla mas grande, debido a su conocimiento sobre su físico y había olvidado decírselo a Michael. –Una talla arriba- le pidió a Michael al ver como el pantalón que quedaba algo corto y la parte de la entrepierna algo ajustada, Alice rápidamente detuvo su análisis allí y desvió la mirada sintiendo su sonrojo; las mangas estaban bien pero si estiraba los brazos se subían un poco. El asintió. Mientras Alice decidía entre dos corbatas, Jasper la admiraba en su concentración. Había un incomodo silencio. Royce charlaba con Emmett, burlándose de que parecía un Action Man, aunque a Emmett no le molesto el muñeco que había elegido. Alice suspiro incomoda, buscando a Michael con la mirada.

-La respetan mucho Srta. Gray- comento Jasper con admiración, ella parpadeo un par de veces y recupero el semblante.

-Sí, es cierto- murmuro ella.

-No parece feliz con eso- dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Es satisfactorio- respondió ella de forma seca, sin emoción alguna, a ella tampoco le convencía su respuesta, aunque por dentro su corazón se saltaba latidos con el sonido de la voz de Jasper.

-Aquí esta- dijo Mike volviendo con otro traje que le dio al rubio joven.

-Cámbiate- le indico Alice. Eligio una corbata para probarla con el gerente del Four Seasons, inconscientemente la que más le había gustado. Salió a los pocos minutos, Edward estaba junto a Alice esperando. El salió.

-Casi parece hecho a la medida- comento Mike, Alice se acerco a ver las correcciones con el cambio de talla.

-¿Cómo lo siente?- le pregunto ella refiriéndose de usted, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mucho mejor- comento él tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero no lo logro. Se detuvo frente a él.

-Póntela- le dijo ella pasándole la corbata, el comenzó a anudarla pero siempre había tenido problemas al anudar corbatas.

-Las mangas quedan en su lugar, el largo bien, pantalón… perfecto- comento Alice con algo de admiración y Michael se sintió orgulloso, indirectamente se elogiaba. Se alejo para verlo bien y noto la corbata mal puesta, Jasper la miraba apenado.

-No puede ser- dijo casi exasperada y fue a arreglarla, anudándola correctamente sin pensar mucho. –Cómo es posible que después de tantos años, aun no puedas arreglarte una corbata decentemente- dijo en un murmuro mientras hacia lo suyo con la delicada seda alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos se encontraron y en un impulso Jasper tomo la mano de Alice que inconscientemente descansaba en la piel de su cuello.

-Lo siento- murmuro ella parpadeando con rapidez y se alejo bruscamente parándose a un metro de él si no es que más.

-Da una vuelta- le pidió y lo observo detenidamente.

-Hecho a su medida- murmuro Edward para ver su reacción detrás de ella.

-Ya lo sé, esa era la talla que iba a darle- dijo ella en voz muy baja, aprovechando la situación para poder mirar en el hombre que se había convertido aquel joven rubio que hacia girar su mundo.

-Bien tu ya estas casi cubierto- le dijo con aprobación en tono profesional. –Michael aparta esa corbata, me gusta- ordeno y el aludido asintió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Deja de ser tú con Alice- le pidió Emmett.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Es casada?- pregunto el extrañado.

-Para nada, solo mantén tu distancia recuerda lo que te conté- le pidió y fue con los demás, Alice estaba poniéndole la corbata a Jazz y en un segundo la mano se poso en el cuello de Jasper, se veían intensamente a los ojos, y Jasper sostenía la muñeca de ella, pero se alejo de él. Ahora era seguro los ayudaría. Royce solo refunfuño a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>... Aló! como les parecio el dia de busca de trajes con los chicos? Que piensan de Royce? Estoy segura de que les gusto ese pequeño instante entre Alice y Jasper ¿a que si? jajaja... Aclaro una vez mas el apellido de Alice no es en alucion a ''50 sombras de Grey'' de hecho en ese tiempo ni sabia de esa trilogia ;)...<strong>

**Muchisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, seguimiento a este fic, y mil gracias por sus lindos reviews que me impulsan a seguir con esto... GRACIAS MONITOS! :D lov u!**

**Bueeeno esto es todo por hoy, les puedo adelantar que el proximo capitulo habra mas celos, envidia ... y COMPRAS! :D**

**Cuidense muchisimo, espero saber su opinion :D... Xoxo!**

**PD: podran ver algunos outfits que aqui aparecen como los trajes de los chicos y los vestidos de las chicas (bueno eso a peticion de ustedes), tambien links de las canciones que recomiendo ;), regalos y adelantos de proximos projectos, eso en mi pagina de FB en donde pueden buscar como: Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics ó entrar en el link de mi perfil aca.**


	16. Shot 16

**¡Hey Hey! Como les va? jaja pues me tarde un poco en actualizar aca, pero por fin aca esta jaja, hubieran visto mi cara al darme cuenta de las paginas que termine escribiendo... (redoble)... 10 paginas de word jaja tal vez no sea mucho pero eso si estoy casi segura de que es el shot mas largo jajaja... Recuerden poner play cuando vean las canciones ;D**

**_NOTA::: Los personajes pertenecen a mi queridisima y admirada Stephenie Meyer._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Con todo el asunto de los trajes arreglado tomo su bolso y fueron al auto de Emmett.<p>

-¿A dónde vas Emmett?- le pregunto Alice esperando su respuesta con una ceja alzada.

-A casa- dijo el de inmediato y Alice soltó a reír un poco.

-No se salvaran, vamos a Neiman Marcus- le indico colocándose sus lentes de sol.

-¿Dónde está eso?- le pregunto Edward.

-Beverly Hills- respondió Alice como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron casi todos.

-Vamos chicos, es el mejor lugar para ir de compras- les dijo y entonces Emmett tomo el camino hacia Beverly Hills, después de que Alice lo convenciera de llenar el tanque de gas.

-¿Quién mejor para dirigirnos que nuestra experta en ropa?- dijo Royce con algo de ironía.

-Emmett pon algo de música, por favor- le dijo Alice casi suplicante para callar a su acompañante o al menos distraerse de sus halagos.

-A sus órdenes señorita- le dijo él. –Jazz pon algo interesante- le dijo pasándole su iPhone. A los segundos comenzó a sonar ''Juntos'' de Anahí con Kuno Becker.

-Vaya Emmett no sabía que tenias música de niña- dijo Royce burlándose de su primo.

-No es mía- le dijo, Alice no necesito oír mas para sentir una punzada en el corazón, se puso nerviosa al escuchar la letra con atención. ''Juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir'' justo como le pasaba con Jasper y al parecer ese sentir era mutuo.

-Jazz- le dijo Emmett y solo basto una mirada para que su alto y fuerte cuñado no le dijera más. Jasper miraba discretamente la reacción de Alice, su tensión… ella lo miraba de vez en vez con reproche tratando de ahogar las lágrimas y la necesidad de gritarle que lo extrañaba y lo seguía amando, pero no, la Alice de ahora no era como la de antes… su orgullo no la dejaba serlo y mucho menos los recuerdos.

-Que linda letra, me recuerda a unas personas pero no recuerdo sus nombres, se aman con pasión y locura desenfrenada pero no se hablan más por un drama de celos de hace muchos años- comento Emmett con cierto tono dramático, que recibió una patada a través del asiento de parte de Alice.

-Esa letra de verdad te llega al corazón si estas en algo similar, yo no resistiría mas y hablaría- comento Edward y Alice lo miro de forma envenenada.

-Edward- le recrimino por lo bajo.

-Demasiado melosa- dijo Royce algo enfadado. El resto de la canción fue silencioso. Solo hubo una breve pero pesada mirada entre Jasper y Alice que ella no pudo sostener. La canción termino y empezó ''La vida después de ti'' Lu, Alice se quedo inmóvil, sabía que no la había puesto al azar, y tampoco la anterior.

-Basta ya- le dijo a la mitad de la canción sin mirarlo con dolor disimulado en la voz. Jasper busco otra canción y fue un cambio radical pues Flo rida cantaba ''Low''

-Buena elección- le dijo Royce.

-Gracias- murmuro Alice que ya se había recompuesto.

-¿En dónde queda?- le pregunto Emmett refiriéndose al almacén para aligerar el ambiente. Alice suspiro.

-Wilshire boulevard- le indico ella y el asintió. El celular de Alice sonó y respondió con una sonrisa.

-Riley- dijo con gusto, Jasper se tenso, sintiéndose impotente. Alice noto su reacción y sonrió aun mas, aunque no de una manera amable.

-_Alice, ¿Cómo estás?- _

-Bien, pensé que ya no me llamarías hoy- dijo ella pensativa.

-_Te extraño mucho, ¿Me necesitas?- _le pregunto Riley animado con la esperanza de una respuesta positiva.

-Yo también te extraño y mucho, pensé que estarías en el gimnasio, pero no… no te necesito- dijo ella con cariño.

-_Acabo de volver, ¿Ocupada_?- le pregunto su fiel compañero.

-Oh…Voy de compras- dijo ella.

_-¿Con quién?- _le pregunto con sumo interés.

-Con los chicos- dijo ella riendo por el poco entusiasmo de ellos ante tal afirmación.

-Salúdame a tu mascota- le dijo Emmett a Alice con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

-Emmett- le dijo ella en una especie de reprimenda.

-_Lo escuche, devuélvele el saludo a ese animal_-

-Riley- le reprimió también a él.

-_El empezó- _se defendió al otro lado de la bocina y del país.

-No me importa quien empezó, pero ¿Qué haces llamándome? Deberías disfrutar tu libertad, son unas pequeñas vacaciones para que descanses de mí- le dijo Alice con un dejo de humor.

-_Cansado es estar lejos de ti Alice te lo he dicho mil veces. Te quiero- _dijo él sin dudas, el audio del móvil de Alice era alto y podían escuchar levemente.

-Ow Riley también te quiero- le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisita.

_-Bueno te dejo seguir con tus compras- _le dijo él a forma de despedida.

-Está bien, cuídate y diviértete- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-_Lo hare… hasta pronto- _le dijo él y colgó. Fueron unos segundos incómodos.

-¿Desde cuándo los perros llaman por teléfono?- pregunto Edward en burla y Alice soltó a reír.

-¡Jasper si sigues haciendo eso lo pagaras caro!- le grito Emmett molesto por lo que sobresalto a todos dentro del auto. -¡Ya deja de rasgar la puerta!- le regaño enojado.

-Lo siento- refunfuño el culpable. Y se quedo mirando por la ventanilla. Alice disimulo una risita de maldad, pues le había gustado hacer sentir a Jasper un poco de lo que ella sintió.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una risa encantadora?- le dijo Royce en su típico tono conquistador.

-Gracias- dijo Alice simplemente.

-Por nada preciosa- dijo Royce e hizo a Alice sentir incomoda como hacía mucho no le pasaba.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa interior usan?- les soltó Alice en cuanto lo pensó para distraerlo de ella y en cierto modo necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Para que necesitas saber?- le pregunto Edward incomodo con su pregunta.

-No quiero que haya ningún error en los trajes y menos por que usen ropa interior holgada- dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

-Por mí no te preocupes, uso de los que tienen todo en su lugar- dijo Emmett como si nada.

-Umm… bien- dijo Alice conteniendo la risa por la explicación de su casi hermano, miro a Edward con la pregunta marcada en la mirada.

-También- dijo simplemente incomodo.

-De los que desees que use- le dijo Royce con suma naturalidad, Alice rodo los ojos estaba hartándose de su compañero.

-No necesitas preguntar- murmuro Jasper lo suficientemente audible, Alice sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Emmett y Edward alzaron las cejas al captar esa afirmación, a Royce no le agrado nada.

-Ok- dijo Alice sin aclarar nada, lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿También arreglaras eso?- le pregunto Emmett.

-Me conoces, por más mínimo que sea el detalle no deja de ser importante- le recordó ella y Emmett sonrió abiertamente.

-¿También arreglaste la de la novia?- le pregunto en tono pícaro.

-Te gustara- le aseguro ella y Emmett sonrió aun mas.

-No por nada eres de las mujeres más influyentes del mundo de la moda… y más bellas- dijo Royce besando su mano. Alice se quejo por lo bajo.

-No la atosigues- le pidió Emmett.

-Es inevitable hay tanto que reconocer- comento Royce excusándose sin apartar la mirada de Alice.

-Pues trata- le regaño Edward y Alice asintió inconscientemente.

-No prometo nada, es imposible ignorarla- dijo Royce con inocencia.

-Solo cállate- le dijo Jasper harto de que tuviera respuesta a todo. Royce sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Celos o envidia Jasper?- le pregunto sínico y arrogante. Alice se volvió rápidamente al saber la dirección que Royce estaba tomando.

-Chicos- les advirtió Alice mirando a cada uno, Jasper estaba ¾ dándole la espalda a los demás, como si estuviera listo para salir del auto y Royce se había enderezado en el asiento destilando arrogancia.

-Cállate Royce- le advirtió Jasper mirándolo de reojo. Ahora no le costaría para nada darle un buen golpe, se lo había ganado y tenía la sensación de que había algo más.

-Ambas ¿Cierto?- le dijo Royce provocándolo disfrutando de su reacción. Jasper ya estaba harto de Royce.

-Eres un imbécil- le dijo Jasper tratando de calmarse.

-Detén el auto Emm- le ordeno Royce retando a Jasper con la mirada, pero Emmett lo ignoro y en cambio aumento la velocidad.

-Emmett, si sigue así no respondo- le advirtió Jasper a su cuñado sobre su primo.

-Uy que miedo- se burlo Royce seguro en su asiento de atrás.

-Sabes que podría derribarte fácilmente- le dijo Jasper entrecerrando los ojos.

-Veamos- provoco Royce con los puños cerrados.

-¡Chicos!- les grito Alice espantada pues estaban listos para callarse el uno al otro. Ambos se controlaron. –Ya maduren- les regaño enojada y no volvió a mirarlos.

-Perdón- le dijo Jasper pero con más significado del que debía tener, Royce solo se enfurruño arrogante en su asiento.

-Descuide- le dijo Alice dirigiéndose a él de usted.

-Lo siento- dijo Royce de forma superficial.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Emmett.

-Son el colmo, no saben comportarse frente a una dama- dijo Edward en reproche y la abrazo. Los minutos fueron silenciosos y por fin llegaron a su destino. Neiman Marcus.

-Wow- dijo Emmett al ver la magnitud del almacén y luego se lamento un poco por lo que le esperaba. Estaciono y bajaron del auto. Emmett voló a la puerta del copiloto para ver los daños que Jasper habría podida hacer, pero solo había una ligera línea que de todas maneras le haría pagar. Entraron y ahora no se sorprendieron con el trato que Alice recibía, deambularon por el gran lugar. Alice miro muy bien a todos.

-Recuerden la regla número 1- les recordó.

-¿Qué regla?- pregunto Royce con el ceño fruncido.

-Aceptaras todo lo que te dé y no dirás nada- dijo Emmett con un mohín y Alice rio divertida. Después de recorrer toda la ropa masculina. Opto por escoger unos outfits de Ermenegildo Zegna uno para Emmett y otro para Jasper, ellos los aceptaron y los tomaron sin decir más, además de que a ninguno le disgustaba. Rebusco y encontró un outfit Armani Collezzioni para Edward, iba a tomar otro conjunto para Royce, pero decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco su estilo era serio, formal… como el de cualquier empresario rompecorazones, sonrió para sí misma.

-Esa sonrisa… ¿Qué planeas Alice?- le pregunto Edward en voz baja y ella le guiño un ojo. Fue a donde se encontraba la marca Loui Vuitton y eligió algo que ninguno de sus amigos se pondría y que era totalmente opuesto a lo que Royce estaba acostumbrado.

-Ten- le dijo dándole ropa con algunos colores chillones y nada uniforme.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver.

-¿Alguna queja?- le pregunto Alice en su papel de mujer importante e influyente… y temible.

-Es que estos colores…- comenzó a decir y Alice se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué?- le dijo y lo miro de una manera casi escalofriante. Los demás rieron, Jasper con un poco de satisfacción y orgullo por la pequeña mujer.

-Nada, me iré a probar- dijo él derrotado.

-Una cosa que no sabes Royce, es que Alice tiene un gran ojo- le dijo Emmett.

-Nunca se equivoca con las tallas- dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Alice en sus años de secundaria, solía llevarlos de compras y con verlos bien atinaba las tallas, claro las primeras veces después de verificarla en sus ropas.

-Pero ve a probarte si no me crees- le ofreció Alice de mala gana, en cuanto se fue soltó a reír. –No dejare que lo cambie- dijo riéndose.

-Hiciste lo correcto, aunque me parece poco- le dijo Edward también riendo.

-Shh shh- les dijo Emmett y Royce salió con cara de pocos amigos.

-Debo decir algo respecto a esto- dijo refiriéndose a la ropa. Emmett tomo a Edward y Jasper aparte unos minutos y volvieron.

-¿Por qué rayos no saliste? Quería verlo puesto- se quejo ella señalándole el probador y allá iba de nuevo, cuando salió todos aguantaron la risa incluyendo Alice.

-¿Enserio?- dijo incrédulo, Alice lo miro de pies a cabeza y asintió satisfecha.

-Perfecto- dijo y le indico con la mano que fuera a cambiarse. Todos volvieron a reír.

-Los escucho- se quejo Royce y rieron aun más. Salió, fueron a pagar.

-Bien ahora vístanse- les ordeno Alice, la miraron raro. –Vamos no pensaran que venimos de compras para que lo guarden, ¿cierto?- les dijo con los brazos como jarras.

-Bien- dijo Emmett sin preocupación y fueron a los baños para cambiarse. Ella los espero, miro un poco de ropa y compro 1 vestido y un blazer.

-Listos- dijo Edward modelando su ropa nueva. Como suponía no había ningún problema con las tallas que les había dado, los conocía muy bien y fue fácil, todos se veían verdaderamente bien, a pesar de que algunos habían aumentado su masa muscular había atinado… menos Royce.

-Me siento ridículo- murmuro, pero Alice alcanzo a oírlo y le miro mal.

-¿Quieres volver a Los Angeles caminando?- le pregunto y el negó. –Entonces no te quejes mas- le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo que tú desees- le dijo y ella rodo los ojos, ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-¿Dónde está Jas… tu cuñado Emmett?- le pregunto Alice sin querer buscarlo. Emmett miro en todas direcciones.

-Creo que ya lo vi- le dijo y señalo, Alice siguió su mirada y lo vio charlando de lo lindo con una de las empleadas.

-¿Quién se cree?- se quejo ella.

-¿Alice?- le pregunto Edward con una ceja alzada. Se recompuso.

-Ya es tarde y debemos volver- se quejo ella. Lo llamaron varias veces pero él los ignoraba. –Hay por Dios, alguien vaya a traerlo- se quejo Alice, Royce ya iba pero Emmett lo detuvo.

-Lo siento pero el código de hermandad dice: jamás estropearas la conquista de tu hermano- dijo él con voz solemne, Alice rodo los ojos fastidiada y fue a traerlo de vuelta.

-Sí, soy gerente del Four Seasons- le comentaba con modestia a la pelirroja de ojos miel y piel morena, latina seguramente, con curvas y un uniforme un poco más arriba de la rodilla que el de las demás.

-Que interesante- le dijo ella de forma coqueta acariciando su brazo, agitando sus pestañas postizas. Alice se enfureció con la pobrecita. Se aclaro la garganta un par de veces.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?- le pregunto la empleada.

-Tú en nada- le dijo ella de forma un poco insolente. –¿Ya terminaste de coquetear con esta empleada?- le pregunto a Jasper molesta.

-Oh lo siento pensé que estaban ocupados- dijo él en su defensa, no muy seguro y una vez se pregunto si era buena idea hacerle caso a los planes de Emmett. –Debo irme- dijo él a la empleada que le hizo la seña de ''llámame'' con la mano y un guiño. –Lo hare- le aseguro él y se fue con Alice, que arremedo a la empleada creyendo que nadie la vería.

-Lo siento, solo charlaba con ella- se disculpo Jasper, al parecer los demás los esperarían en el auto.

-Si claro charlando- se quejo Alice -A mi me pareció mucho más que una simple charla- le dijo ella recriminándole, sintiendo como su boca y su cerebro se desconectaban pues las palabras salían por si solas.

-Calma- le dijo Jasper, ella volvió arremedarla de mala gana con su carita coqueta.

-Al parecer tienes debilidad por las latinas ¿Cuándo la llamaras? ¿Esta tarde? ¿Mañana?- le pregunto enojada aunque trataba de aparentarlo, ya estaban cerca de la camioneta de Emmett y no había nadie.

-No la llamare- dijo él y Alice rodo los ojos. El saco la tarjeta con su número y la rompió frente a ella.

-Así que solo ilusionas chicas- dijo Alice volviendo su camino al auto casi indignada.

-Tú sabes que no soy así- le dijo Jasper en su voz tranquilizadora, deteniéndola del brazo sin lastimarla.

-La gente cambia con los años- le dijo Alice en voz más alta de lo normal.

-Que tu hayas cambiado no significa que todos lo hayamos hecho- le dijo él en el mismo tono de voz, pero aun así algo lastimera y reprochante, Alice dejo de respirar por un segundo

-No sabes nada- le dijo ella y después fue camino al auto, enojada y dolida por su comentario. Por la mente de Alice paso el recuerdo de aquellas pequeñas e insignificantes discusiones que tenían en sus primeros meses de relación. Jasper se quedo allí asimilando su afirmación, en verdad no sabía nada, solo lo que veía en la red social de su hermana o en revistas y tv. Camino calmadamente a la Land Rover.

-¿Son tuyas?- pregunto Emmett mirando las bolsas que Alice traía en la mano, sacándola de sus pensamientos pues él volvía de pagar el ticket del estacionamiento.

-Oh si gracias Emm- le dijo y le dio las bolsas, él las tomo con una sonrisa pues recordaba cuando hacía lo mismo cuando salían de compras. Eso la distrajo un poco y lo suficiente para que pudiera recomponerse. También sonreía porque podía ver los celos en su pequeña amiga, aunque no sabía la verdad de aquella expresión.

-Justo como en los viejos tiempos- dijo él y fueron al auto. Pero Alice lo alcanzo.

-Por favor ven atrás conmigo, ya no soporto a tu primo- le pidió.

-Claro, lo quitare de tu lado- le prometió con una gran sonrisa, Alice desconfió un poco pero no le importo, solo quería pasar el viaje de regreso a L.A en paz. Llegaron al auto, Alice soporto no reír de escuchar a Royce quejándose de su atuendo. Metieron las cosas a la cajuela y Edward le abrió la puerta a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias- le dijo ella sonriente. Vio que Emmett y Royce hablaban.

-¿Qué compraste?- le pregunto Edward en lo que ellos entraban.

-Casi nada, solo 1 vestido y un blazer- le dijo ella, escucharon las puertas abrirse y cerrarse.

-Muy poco en comparación a tus habituales idas de compras- se burlo Edward y Alice solo hizo un mohín muy de ella.

-Vamos de vuelta a L.A- anuncio Emmett que estaba al volante, Alice ni quiso mirar a su lado a sabiendas de que no había otra persona que pudiera estar sentada allí, pues Royce ya estaba en el lado del copiloto con expresión de un niño pequeño regañado.

-Emmett, recuérdame hablar contigo cuando lleguemos- le dijo ella de forma obviamente molesta.

-Uy- murmuro Emmett, con algo de temor. A pesar de ser pequeña tenía mucho coraje, hacia unos años Emmett solía decirle que era como una hada pues de tan pequeña solo podía tener un sentimiento a la vez y que cuando se enojaba era de temer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hola Bella-

-_Hola Rose- _

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has sabido algo de los chicos?- le pregunto Rose.

-_No mucho, ¿Tu?- _

-Que seguramente están sufriendo, Alice los llevo de compras a Beverly Hills- dijo ella en tono burlón.

-_Lo sé, Edward me envió un mensaje hace un momento- _comento Bella.

-Solo que no sé a qué hora volverán- dijo Rose pensativa hacia mucho que se habían ido.

-_Ni yo sé- _dijo casi en un lamento Bella. –_Avísame si sabes algo, ¿va?-_

_-_Claro que si, igualmente. Nos vemos luego- le dijo Rose.

_-Claro, cuídate bye- _se despidió Bella y colgó. Miro su reloj y eran las 6 pm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

María estaba descansando en el área de empleados del hotel, mientras veía sus correos en su celular, y vio uno que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y sonriera como el gato de Alicia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el dúplex de Alice en NY Riley descansaba frente a la pantalla de plasma haciendo zapping y sonó su celular.

-¿María?- pregunto algo sorprendido pues no esperaba su llamada.

-_Hola Riley- _dijo ella emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta emoción?- le pregunto Riley extrañado casi siempre le llamaba con esa voz provocativa y cautivante.

-_Mas te vale tener libre la próxima semana, ¡voy a ir a Nueva York!- _grito y Riley soltó el celular del susto.

-No grites- le regaño -¿Cómo?

-_No puedo decírtelo, es de mala suerte pero iré para allá así que espero verte- _le dijo atropellando sus palabras por la misma emoción. –_Ya sabes-_ continuo con su típico tono de voz.

-Espero poder estar libre- le dijo Riley y María colgó sin más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A mitad del camino al Ritz, Alice tenía ganas de hacer otra ligera maldad al primito de Emmett.

-Emm- le llamo rompiendo el silencio. –Necesito un café- le pidió y el asintió.

-A la orden señorita- le dijo y cambio de rumbo. Entraron al centro comercial directo a una cafetería SB*, ella pidió un latte y los demás también pidieron algo, se sentaron en una mesa en una esquina. Algunas personas la miraban demasiado, pero ella ya estaba semi-acostumbrada o al menos ya no le afectaba.

-Me siento ridículo- se quejo Royce.

-Nunca pensé que siendo un hombre maduro seas tan remilgoso. Si yo te visto no eres ridículo ¿Recuerdas?- le pregunto ella con una cínica sonrisa y él le miro con un poco de recelo. Emmett y ella chocaron palmas por debajo de la mesa. Alice no necesitaba andar de compras pero se le ocurrió ir a ver unos vestidos de noche de una boutique, pero no le gusto ninguno. Esperaría hasta septiembre.

-Jasper, Edward- les llamo Emmett.

Pasaron de tienda en tienda, entraron a una de jeans.

-Si no puedes con la resistencia, ayúdala- murmuro Alice para si misma mientras buscaba unos para Bella.

-¿Tu buscando jeans?- le pregunto Edward fingiendo sorpresa.

-Son para Bella- le explico ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?- dijo su mejor amigo y sonrieron. -¿Qué paso con Jasper?-

-Ni me lo menciones- le dijo ella molesta de pronto.

-¿Tan mal fue?- le pregunto él analizando su expresión, estaba controlada pero conociéndola moría por dentro.

-Es un…- comenzó a hablar pero termino gruñendo molesta.

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Edward con sumo interés y un tanto de diversión.

-Coqueteando con esa ofrecida ''Soy gerente del Four Seasons''- le dijo a su amigo arremedando a su rubio martirio. –Y ella para pronto ''Llámame''- la arremedo y Edward no pudo más que reír. -¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunto una Alice irritada.

-Nada, es solo que hacía mucho no te veía tan celosa- le dijo aun riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza Edward? ¿Cómo podría estar celosa?- le respondió ella de forma atropellada. Edward la miro de forma acusadora. –Ya ni siquiera me interesa- le dijo ella queriendo sonar segura pero eso era algo que ella ni siquiera creía de ella misma.

-Alice, eso ni tú lo crees- le dijo él de forma comprensiva.

-No, ni en sueños celaría a ese… Pedazo de… a ese…- quería decir algo pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada y no quería sonar mal.

-Ya, ya entendí nunca celaras a Jasper y te da igual si charla con una chica u otra- dijo Edward sosteniendo los jeans que Alice le había pasado.

-Exacto- dijo ella simplemente.

-Entonces no te importara que este socializando con la cajera- le dijo mirando la caja de la tienda. Alice volvió a sentir como le hervía la sangre.

-No, no me importa. Debemos irnos- dijo ella de forma molesta y seca. Edward soltó a reír a sus espaldas.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo la otra cajera.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella sin más y puso los 5 pares de jeans de tipo vinil que había comprado, todos en diferentes colores, 2 para ella y 3 para Bella, los de ella eran unos negros y unos rojos. Los de Bella en azul rey, amarillo y negro.

-¿Es todo?- le pregunto la amable jovencita.

-Si gracias- dijo Edward mientras veía como Alice trataba de no mirar como Jasper le sonreía a la cajera morena, pero echaba una que otra ojeada de vez en cuando y se tensaba al momento.

-Serán…-

-Cóbrelos- le dijo Alice dándole su tarjeta platino interrumpiéndola. No podía evitar escuchar las risas coquetas de la otra chica. Alice solo hacia caras mientras firmaba el boucher.

-Aquí tiene señorita Gray- le dijo la joven, dándole su tarjeta y las bolsas con los jeans.

-Gracias- dijo ella dándole las bolsas a Edward. –Vámonos- le ordeno no sin antes mirar a Jasper de nuevo, una mirada cargada de recelo y odio. –No es mío, no es mío, no es mío- murmuro entre dientes para calmarse.

-Alice admite que estas celosa, no le diré nada a nadie- le insistió Edward algo divertido por su expresión.

-No lo voy a admitir- dijo ella enfurruñada y Edward sofoco una risita.

-Ok, no diré nada- dijo él y Alice bufo y camino hasta la camioneta. Edward les llamo a los demás para que fueran a la camioneta, Alice estaba recargada en el auto y no evito mirar el ligero rasguño que tenia la puerta del copiloto, algo dentro de ella se sintió complacida.

Royce fue al baño antes de irse, y Emmett como el gran amigo que era vio otra oportunidad.

-Que tonto, Edward necesito pagar una apuesta que hice con Bella y solo tú puedes aconsejarme a cerca de que comprar- le dijo llevándoselo con él.

-Yo también…- intento decir Alice, casi frustrada.

-Ahora tu eres su guardaespaldas y vas atrás- le ordeno Emmett a Jasper lanzándole las llaves del auto, que también se quedo sacado de sí y negando levemente en advertencia a Emmett… Quedando Alice y Jasper solos en el auto, ambos en un silencio sepulcral. Jasper en el asiento de atrás al otro extremo de Alice miro el papel en donde la chica de la tienda le había escrito su número y correo electrónico, Alice miro poco discreta el pedazo de papel con un ''llámame xoxo'' al final y bufo inconscientemente. Jasper se volvió a verla y fingió ver por la ventana. Jasper suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Gray?- le pregunto de forma profesional. Ella lo miro algo sorprendida pero se mantuvo fría.

-No, nada- dijo simplemente evitando su mirada. Jasper suspiro de forma pesada.

-Siento haber dicho lo que dije antes- se disculpo mirándola ligeramente.

-No importa- le dijo ella sin aumentar un grado centígrado a su voz.

-¿Vamos a estar así hasta el día de la boda?- pregunto ahora sin mirarla, ella tampoco se volvió a mirarlo.

-Ese es mi plan- respondió sin dudar, Jasper se volvió en el asiento

-Alice deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo- le propuso y Alice se volvió interesada o al menos eso demostraba. Los demás estaban de lejos viendo las sombras de ambos.

-10 a que esto sale mal- dijo Emmett sin mucha esperanza en su plan.

-15 a que no- respondió Edward, mientras seguían mirando la escena unos cuantos autos de la camioneta.

-Lo escucho- dijo Alice en un tono muy profesional, el que utilizaba comúnmente para negocios y contratos.

-Estaremos meses conviviendo o al menos topándonos sin poderlo evitar, así que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es… llevar una relación meramente profesional- propuso el su idea, Alice la sopeso y asintió.

-No me desagrada su idea, estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella después de un minuto, en el que en realidad no había pensado nada más que en si era conveniente.

-Y podremos hablarnos por nuestro nombre de pila- dijo calculando el terreno.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo en eso, pero lo considerare- dijo ella aun en su tono profesional.

-Entonces ¿Es un trato?- le pregunto él extendiendo su mano, ella la miro insegura, respiro hondo y la tomo.

-Es un trato con fecha de caducidad- aclaro ella estrechándola con confianza, él la quiso soltar para alegar a ese punto, pero ella no lo dejo sonriéndole de forma seca pero confiada. –Hasta el día de la boda de Rose- afirmo ella dejándolo en claro y él asintió nada conforme.

-Vamos- dijo Emmett y llegaron después de pasar 3 autos. Subieron. Ahora la tensión entre ellos dos era menor.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- les pregunto Alice con cierto tono sospechoso.

-No servía la máquina de los tickets- dijo Edward y volvieron al camino directo al Ritz.

* * *

><p><strong>... y nos volvemos a encontrar jaja... Como les parecio? Que tal esa tregua y los planes de Emmett? Valio la pena la espera? Bueno pues si es asi me encantaria saber que opinan sobre este nuevo shot ;)<strong>

**...Aca en Mexico ya es la 1:30 am y caresco de imaginacion, pero tampoco tan poca como para dejar de agradecerles! So... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por su apoyo, por sus reviews que me emociona tanto leer, por dar follow o favorite a este fic... MIl Gracias por leer ;D**

**...Pues ahora si debo irme, cuidense! Por cierto espero alcanzar a actualizar antes de navidad... pero de no ser asi...::::**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!... **FELIZ NAVIDAD!...!****************************

****************************PD:: recuerden que pueden ver los outfits que compra Alice y los links de las canciones con Letra en mi pagina en Facebook: Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics ó ingresando a: pages/Chica-RatHale-y-sus-Fanfics/ ;D ... 3****************************


	17. Shot 17

**Hola monitas y monitos! ¿Como les va? Pues por fin! por fin pude terminar este cap y aqui se los dejo para que lo chequen... Sinceramente no tengo ni la mas minima de inspiracion auditiva jajaja asi que les dejo a ustedes las desicion de musica para este cap ;D**

**_DISCLAIMER:: Los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer y la historia ps eso si es mio :B_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ya venían de regreso, a petición de Alice pararon por algunas cosas en el camino solo para ridiculizar un poco a Royce, se la debía de ese día y de hacía muchos años atrás cuando juro hacérsela pagar. Ya habían llegado al Ritz en donde se hospedaba Alice.<p>

-Bien, sana y salva- dijo Emmett aparcando el auto en la entrada.

-Gracias- dijo ella de manera formal. Jasper bajo del auto, solo que Alice pensaba bajar del lado de Edward, pero Emmett le había puesto el seguro contra niños, otra fase de su malévolo plan.

-No abre- dijo Edward tratando de hacerlo. Royce y Emmett ya estaban abajo, este último con las bolsas de sus compras.

-Alice- le llamo con formalidad el gerente del hotel en donde antiguamente se había hospedado, ella se volvió y lo vio tendiéndole su mano con un gesto sumamente profesional. Ella suspiro por lo bajo dudosa y bajo del auto con su mano en contacto con la de él, rechazando la sensación que esto le ocasionaba.

-Te escoltamos al elevador- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entraron al lobby del hotel.

-¿Me preguntaba si ya tenias planes para esta noche?- le dijo Royce sin dejar de lado su meta de conquistarla. Ella rodo los ojos e iba a responderle. Pero sonó su móvil con un mensaje, lo abrió y sonrió al leerlo:

_Te quiero_

Decía simplemente y venia de Riley.

-¿Otra vez tu perrito?- le pregunto Emmett con una sonrisita falsa.

-Si- dijo sin quejarse del apodo que le habían puesto, pues en parte tenían razón.

-¿Quién es ese en resumen?- le pregunto Royce de mala gana.

-Es un gran amigo, compañero de cuarto, consejero, chofer, asistente personal, una persona muy especial en mi vida- dijo el final mirando a la nada con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que provoco que Jasper se fuera al auto, para no decirle nada.

-Te falto perro faldero- le dijo Emmett con burla sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella noto la reacción de Jasper y le alegro solo que no quiso demostrarlo.

-Y caza fortunas- murmuro Edward por lo bajo pero nadie logro escucharlo.

-Si un poco de eso- agrego Alice al comentario de Emmett.

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos- comento Edward mirando a sus espaldas.

-Bien- les dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada evitando mirar al auto. -Te llamare- le dijo Alice a Emmett por sus planes.

-Te quiero mucho Alice gracias por todo- le dijo Edward. –Nos vemos luego- le dijo él.

-Claro que si Eddy, yo también- le dijo ella soltando una ligera carcajada.

-Hasta luego Alice, espero podamos encontrarnos pronto seria un inmenso honor- le dijo Royce con aquella galanura que lo caracterizaba y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Esperemos que no- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, el se quedo inmóvil un segundo pero después le dio un beso en cada mejilla, provocando un gruñido a las espaldas de ellos.

-Bueno la intensión era escoltarte hasta el elevador y eso hare- dijo Emmett llevándosela a la puerta del elevador. Alice soltó a reír.

-¿Cuándo se convencerán de que es un buen hombre?- comento riendo por lo bajo.

-Mejor te pregunto a ti ¿Acaso eres la única que no lo ve en realidad como es?- le pregunto deteniéndose y mirándola de frente, ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisita, ¿Quién iba a conocerlo mejor que ella que vive con él desde hacía unos 6 años?.

-Te llamo en la noche para que me digas los detalles de mañana- le aviso ella evadiendo su pregunta.

-Claro- le dijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –Recuerda que estaré aquí cuando aquel imbécil te defraude- le dijo al oído. Emmett llamo el elevador.

-No lo hará- le dijo Alice muy segura, lo que causo que Emmett se preocupara un poco más.

-Esperemos que no lo haga, sino…- dijo sin terminar la frase para chocar su puño con su palma.

-Nunca cambiaras- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, el elevador llego y se volvió a sus amigos dedicándoles un asentimiento de despedida. Justo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran hecho una rápida ojeada a quien se apoyaba con fuerza a una Land Rover y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisita se adueño de su rostro no mostraba los dientes y eso la hacía verse mas maliciosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hola renaquita- le saludo María a la recepcionista, ella se volvió a ella con enfado.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas mas jabón para lavar los baños?- le pregunto ella con una falsa sonrisita.

-Que chistosita- se quejo María y sonrió con orgullo, lo que causo la inseguridad de Renata.

-¿A quién vas a matar? Porque con esa sonrisa solo eso se puede esperar de ti- le dijo ella con cierta desconfianza.

-Nada es solo que me das lastima- le dijo María, Renata solo alzo una ceja de incredulidad. –Por fin me iré de aquí y tu pues, te quedaras aquí atendiendo teléfonos como siempre lo has hecho- se burlo de ella y prosiguió ante la indiferencia de su receptora. –Me llamaron de la agencia para decirme que debo ir a NY, seguro me quedo allá a trabajar como modelo para alguna marca- dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Renata con emoción causando el asombro de María. –Oh por Dios, nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas y por fin dejaremos de verte- dijo ella alzando las manos al cielo. –Ya era hora, el ambiente ahora se sentirá mucho más ligero - le dijo con nuevos ánimos al saber de su posible partida del personal del hotel.

-Lo sé, ya no tendré que soportar tu maldita cara de mustia… ¿A quién te refieres con ese plural?- pregunto después de recordar su comentario.

-Además de casi todo el personal del hotel… pero más que nada mías y del gerente- le dijo Renata con una sonrisita de suficiencia dándole a María algo en que pensar, se iba a alejar de Jasper… la carcajada de Renata la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. –Por fin te quedas sin habla, ahora si comienzo a creer en el fin del mundo- dijo Renata riendo aun y saliendo de detrás de su mostrador para ir por una agua embotellada, María refunfuño y se fue de allí, sin dejar de pensar en que perdería por completo a Jasper al irse a NY, aunque le daba un poco de consuelo saber que tampoco Alice estaría cerca para adueñarse nuevamente de lo que le pertenecía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los chicos ya estaban a punto de subir a la camioneta de Emmett.

-Tranquilo Jasper- le advirtió Edward.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?- dijo molesto.

-Calma Jasper- le dijo Royce en un falso tono conciliador de voz.

-Tu ni me hables- le advirtió, por fin llego Emmett y todos entraron al auto, Emmett y Royce adelante y los otros dos en el asiento de atrás. El camino fue en silencio, primero porque Royce temía en que si decía algo erróneo Jasper se desquitara con él; segundo, Emmett y Edward lo conocían bien y no querían interrumpir sus pensamientos aunque seguramente si hablaban él ni cuenta se daría; y tercero, pues, Jasper no quería ni hablar pues estaba pensando en que podría hacer para reconquistar a Alice o al menos que lograra perdonarlo, aunque ahora que por fin había avanzado algo con ella aunque fuera un simple trato profesional, se vería truncado por aquel cariño hacia aquel hombre que lo había dañado tanto hacia unos años.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

-_¡Edward!- _grito Bella al teléfono aturdiendo a su amado.

-Hola Bells, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- le pregunto casualmente, ella al otro lado de la línea se emociono sin siquiera saber lo que iba a pedirle.

-_Nada aun, pero acepto- _dijo sin saber riendo, mientras editaba un documento.

-Bien paso a recogerte en un hora- le anuncio, ya habían dejado a Royce en su departamento y a Jasper en el Four Seasons.

-_Muy bien, nos vemos mi amor- _le dijo ella en despedida.

-Nos vemos amor- le dijo y colgó.

Llego la hora de la cena a la que fueron solo Edward, Bella, Emmett y su prometida. Cada uno fue por su respectiva novia en sus autos.

De camino a la casa de Rose, Emmett llamo a Alice desde el auto. Sonó su teléfono dos veces y por fin contesto…

-_Hola Emmett, justo pensaba llamarte en este momento- _dijo ella al otro lado de la línea y el comenzó a reír.

-Hola pequeña- le saludo. –Pues la hora fijada es a las 3:30 y ve sin comer- le aviso mientras que Alice en su suite lo anotaba en su iPad.

-_Bien y ¿el otro asunto?- _le pregunto ella con entusiasmo. Emmett pensó un segundo para luego responder.

-Te invito a cenar- le propuso, ella rio.

-_Bien, ¿A dónde?- _

_-_Como se que llevarte al Four Seasons te molestaría, te invito al Providence- le dijo él con cierta pisca de broma.

-_Me alegra que estés consciente de eso-_ le dijo ella con una risa de alivio. –_Llamare para hacer la reservación- _le dijo ella.

-Bien, te recogeré a las 8 en el lobby de tu hotel- le dijo Emmett con una sonrisita sospechosa.

-_Aquí te espero- _

-Bueno estoy por llegar con Rose, cuídate nos vemos mañana- le dijo el dando vuelta en la esquina de la casa de Rose.

-_Uy claro, igual aquí te espero y dale un gran abrazo de mi parte- _se despidió ella y colgó. Respiro con alivio pues sería todo un día en compañía de sus amigos sin tensión o nervios de tener a Jasper a su alrededor.

Llamo para hacer la reservación, termino algunos correos y los envió para después darse una ducha, ponerse cremas corporales y faciales, su pijama y acostarse a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambas parejas se encontraron en el lugar acordado sin hacer nada más que hablar de cosas cotidianas, y de pensar en que podrían hacer con sus amigos, Edward les conto lo que vio en Alice sin revelar mucho y de allí fueron planeando mil y un maneras de volver a unirlos…

-Me duele ver a mi hermano así, Vera se quedo en casa con el- lamento Rose con pesar.

-A mí tampoco me gusta verlo así, además de que rayo mi camioneta- dijo Emmett y rieron por la ultima parte de su comentario.

-A Alice le sigue importando, eso es obvio- dijo Bella tomando un sorbo de su agua.

-Sí, aun lo cela y no puede ocultarlo- dijo Edward lo que ocasiono una sonrisa triunfal de Emmett. –Sí, tú tienes el crédito de eso- le aseguro y este se regocijo en su asiento.

-Lo sé- respondió.

-Si a Alice le causa celos que el hable con alguien mas es obvio que sigue importándole- dijo Bella.

-Bien hecho Sherlock- le dijo Rose con desgana y un poco de ironía. –Como sea, debemos hacer algo- dijo ella.

-Pues ya los tenemos juntos en la ceremonia religiosa- dijo Edward pensativo.

-Jasper va a ir mañana ¿Cierto?- pregunto Emmett a Rose y ella asintió.

-Si ¿no te lo había dicho?- le pregunto extrañada.

-Alice también va a ir, así que podemos citarlos antes a ellos dos- dijo Emmett.

-Gran idea Emmy- le dijo Rose para después darle un beso en la mejilla. -¿A qué hora le dijiste que era?- le pregunto ella.

-3:30- respondió Emmett como si nada.

-¿Media hora bastara?- pregunto Bella.

-Esperemos que si- dijo Rose en un suspiro. Un mesero llego para retirar sus platos de la cena.

-Si no pasa algo bueno mañana tendremos que hacer un plan emergente- aseguro Emmett con suma seriedad.

-¿Qué, piensas encerrarlos hasta que se arreglen?- le pregunto Edward con ironía.

-Hay Edward, siempre arruinas la sorpresa- se quejo y se enfurruño.

-Sabes que si le hacemos eso, Alice nos mata- dijo Bella imaginando lo que le haría, seguramente la llevaría de compras por un día o peor aun hasta podría llevársela a Paris o Milán de compras.

-4 vidas perdidas por un amor- dijo Emmett a lo que ninguno pudo evitar reír.

-Hay Emmy- le dijo Rose acariciando su rizado y negro cabello.

-Hoy a estado muy… inteligente- dijo Edward sofocando una carcajada.

-Solo digo lo que pienso- dijo Emmett en su defensa.

-Eso es aun mas increíble- dijo Bella, Emmett mejor dejo que se rieran a sus costillas no iba a ganarles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice se detuvo a admirar las flores que había encontrado en la entrada de su habitación, soltó un suspiro y por un momento cruzo por su mente aquel hombre que había hecho que su mundo diera un vuelco de 360° y que luego volvió a girarlo, mas no por una buena razón. Olio las rosas por quinta vez y se fue a dormir complacida por los detalles hacia ella en los hoteles en donde se hospedaba. Nunca habían sido tan esplendidos con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>...Pues aqui nos leemos nuevamente ¿Que les parecio? Valio la pena la espera? jajaja... ¿Que piensan de ese triangulo Jasper-Alice-Riley? jajajaja En fin ¿Que piensan de todo en este cap? Uy! y ¿que creen qe pase al dia siguiente? Pues sea cual sea su respuesta, me encantaria concoerla ;)<strong>

**...Mil gracias por sus favorites, sus follows y muchisimas mas gracias por sus reviews! :D**

**...AVISO... AVISO... AVISO... AVISO!**

**Entrare a clases (¡POR FIN!) y las actualizaciones ya no seran tan seguidas o al menos tratare actualizar antes de los 90 dias jojojo :B **

**...Cuidense muchisimo! :D ... xoxo **


	18. shot 18

**¡Hola! Como les va? jajaja espero que les guste este cap que esta algo largo, creo que el mas largo de todos hasta el momento jojojo... Una vez mas carezco de inspiracion auditiva ¡No se que cancion podria quedar para este cap! asi que ustedes decidan cual seria mejor escuchar ;)**. **Nos leemos en un momento ;D.**

_**NOTA::: La historia es mía y los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>El móvil sonó un par de veces, ella corrió para tomarlo interrumpiendo su sesión de yoga.<p>

-Alice Gray- dijo al responder.

-_Buenos días- _saludo en su tan conocido tono de voz entusiasta.

-Buenos días Emmett ¿Cómo estás?- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su tapete de yoga, puso el altavoz y volvió a la posición en la que se había quedado.

_-Guapo, fuerte, sexy, la lista es interminable ¿Y tú qué tal?- _le dijo con tono galán, ella soltó a reír por lo bajo mientras seguía con su rutina.

-Yo muy bien- respiro hondo y soltó el aire. –Gracias- le dijo.

-_Oye temo decirte que se adelanto la cita para la prueba del menú- _le dijo él a la espera de la respuesta de Alice.

-¿Qué tanto?- le pregunto ella pasando a su última posición.

-_Sera a las 3- _dijo el pensativo.

-Oh bien, supongo que no hay problema- dijo ella dando una última respiración profunda.

-_Solo que no podre pasar por ti como habíamos quedado, pero todo sigue igual para la cena- _le informo Emmett sonriendo ampliamente al otro lado de la bocina.

-Oh está bien, perfecto- le dijo ella, relajándose.

-_Bien, enviare un chofer por ti, nos vemos allí entonces- _le dijo él a manera de despedida.

-Claro, nos vemos- le dijo ella y colgó. Miro el reloj y todavía faltaban 3 horas para llegar a su cita. Se preparo un baño de sales, con un té helado. Reviso sus correos y respondió los que debía como verificar que la entrevista de la edición estuviera bien y fuera interesante… Checó algunas otras cosas en su iPad y la dejo de lado para secarse y vestirse. Alguien toco a su puerta y fue a abrir.

-Buenos días, el chofer fiel y cordial que necesitaba llego- dijo en la puerta con aire casual, ella soltó a reír de la sorpresa.

-¡Riley! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo ella abrazándolo, pensando en que eso cambiaba sus planes.

-Te extrañaba demasiado- le dijo y dejo su pequeño maletín junto a la puerta -Lindas flores- dijo al ver el hermoso arreglo.

-Sí, lo trajeron esta mañana- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Y entonces ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?- le pregunto con una sonrisa cálida.

-Pues el mío es ir a ver algo de los preparativos de la boda- dijo ella con aire distraído.

-¿Tuyo? Ósea que ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto él con una ceja en alto, ella solo negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué?- le pregunto confundido.

-No te esperaba y… seguro quieres ver a alguien acá en L.A, ve y visita a quien quieras tienes el día libre- le animo ella con sus manos sobre sus hombros y un guiño.

-No lo creo- le dijo él con suma seriedad, ella rodo los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Anda- le animo de nuevo… seriedad, otro beso en la otra mejilla y suspira.

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras, llámame- le pidió él, ella asintió sonriente. El teléfono de su habitación sonó y Riley corrió a responder, gimió un par de veces a modo de entendimiento y colgó.

-Te están esperando en la entrada- le aviso con cierta desgana, Alice fue por su clotch, se despidió de Riley, fue a ponerse sus tacones Jimmy Choo.

-Te quiero- le dijo a su fiel amigo y salió con paso rápido hacia el elevador.

-Buenas tardes Srita. Gray- le dijo el chofer cuando ella llego a la mitad del lobby.

-Buenas tardes, llega temprano- dijo ella con cierta admiración y camino hacia la Lincoln que la esperaba en la puerta, el joven abrió la puerta trasera y la cerro en cuanto ella estuvo dentro. El subió de su lado.

-Mi nombre es Evan y estoy a su disposición- dijo él con una sonrisa amable, Alice le miro y asintió para después ver su iPad para verificar su agenda de la semana, la cual le enviaría Bree en cuanto la terminara de organizar con sus citas, compromisos y juntas. El camino fue en silencio hasta la dirección a donde Emmett le había indicado a Evan que por cierto era un amigo de trabajo de él, para que llevara a Alice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Rose me dijo que sería a las 3:30, no puedo tomarme tantas libertades Emmett_- _le dijo casi en un reclamo a su cuñado.

-_Lo siento pero, eres el hermano de la novia y el mejor amigo del novio, tienes que ir_- le insistió Emmett sin preocupación.

-Ya te dije, si sigo así tendré que cubrir el turno nocturno por una semana_- _le regaño negándose, provocando la frustración de Emmett, pues si no iba tendría que enfrentarse a la furia de Alice y eso si que era de temer, aunque si iba Jasper también tendría que hacerlo pero al menos no sería en vano.

-¡Hey Hale!- le grito Mike a sus espaldas, el aludido se volvió.

-_Espera- _le dijo a Emmett. -¿Qué pasa Mike?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Es la boda de tu hermana ve, tú me has cubierto varias veces, te lo debo- le dijo Mike con camaradería.

-_¡Ves!- _grito Emmett al otro lado de la bocina con la voz llena de entusiasmo. Jasper suspiro y miro a Mike con agradecimiento.

-Bien, allí estaré a las 3:00 en punto- dijo derrotado, y Mike se fue sigilosamente preparado para cubrir a su compañero.

-_Te veo allí a las 3:00 en punto ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos- _le advirtió su cuñado con verdadera advertencia.

-Descuida allí estaré- le dijo Jasper y colgó para ir a continuar con su trabajo.

Emmett complacido por la respuesta de su víctima llego a su oficina con una gran sonrisa, envió un mensaje a su prometida:

**Listo, recuerda no contestar llamadas. **

Seguido de un corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::

María aseaba una suite del hotel cuando su celular vibro, asustándola, miro el número y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola Riley- dijo con su típica voz provocativa.

-_Mi queridísima María, ¿A qué hora es tu tiempo para comer?- _le pregunto como si nada, ella se quedo confundida.

-A las 3:30 ¿Estás aquí?- le pregunto con una sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios.

-_Paso por ti al Four Seasons- _le dijo y colgó sin decir más. María sonrió y se apuro para terminar y alcanzar a arreglarse un poco, agradeciendo llevar siempre un cambio de ropa para su salida del trabajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hemos llegado Srita.- anuncio Evan que en cuanto detuvo la camioneta corrió a abrir la puerta de Alice, ella sonrió ligeramente y bajo con sus gafas Burberry. La acompaño hasta la gran terraza donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

-Aquí está bien- le dijo a su chofer, el asintió y se fue, ella camino hasta el centro del lugar, donde el piso tenia hermosas baldosas color caoba brillante y sobre el centro de lo que supuso seria la pista había un gran y elegante candelabro de cristal. El salón estaba abierto, pero no había nadie, solo ella, tomo su móvil y busco el numero de Rose, pero nadie respondió, iba a llamar a Emmett quien tampoco contestaba, volvió a llamar a su amiga merodeando por el lugar imaginando como seria todo. Miro el reloj y apenas eran las 3, al parecer había llegado unos cuantos minutos antes.

Afuera, Jasper aparcaba casi en la puerta del lugar y entró con andar indiferente, y entonces la vio caminar con una expresión molesta con su móvil en la mano.

Alice llamaba y llamaba pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, se volvió con la intención de llamar a su gran amigo, pero se quedo tensa e inmóvil como su hubiera visto nada más y nada menos que un fantasma, dejo su móvil de lado. Al parecer lo que sería un día tranquilo y normal no podría serlo totalmente a fin de cuentas.

-Hola- dijo él con algo de sorpresa, ella recompuso su postura a su habitual profesionalidad.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto ella con una voz muy bien ensayada de control y desinteresada, pero aún así salía a relucir su estupefacción.

-¿Dónde están Rose y Emmett?- le pregunto confundido mirando alrededor.

-Esperaba que usted me lo dijera- dijo ella con una mueca enojada. En ese momento Jasper comprendió porque la insistencia de Emmett en que asistiera y fuera puntual, también en el cambio de hora tan repentino, comenzó a reír. –¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Alice Gray.

-Nada, es solo que…- dijo pero no termino de hablar, no iba a delatar a su amigo con ella a sabiendas de su reacción. Alice pensó un poco y miro al cielo.

-Lo voy a matar- murmuro un poco más alto de lo que le habría gustado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Jasper con curiosidad. Ella parpadeo un par de veces.

-Por… por haberme citado antes y… y hacerme perder mi tiempo- dijo ella creándose esa excusa al momento, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que no quería decir la verdadera razón. El asintió, más no le creyó del todo.

-Si lo sé- dijo él antes de suspirar pesadamente. Unos chicos que laboraban en el lugar entraron con una mesa cuadrada, sillas y la vestimenta de las mismas. Después llevaron las 4 opciones de vajillas, y 4 copas.

-Buenas tardes- le saludo el encargado. –Soy James Winewood- les dijo estrechando la mano de ambos. Un chico entro con un tripié, una cubeta de hielo y una botella de vino blanco la cual sirvieron en dos copas. –En unos 30 minutos tendremos la comida lista, mientras tanto paseen por el lugar y beban un poco de vino, con permiso- les dijo y se retiro al notar la tensión alrededor. Un chico les llevo una copa a cada uno en una bandeja plateada. Ambos sin saber que todo eso había sido preparado por Emmett para sus amigos.

-Voy a matarlo- declaro Alice tomando su copa bufando.

-Tranquila, ya sabes cómo es- le dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo estar tranquila, simplemente no puedo- dijo y fue a caminar por el camino de piedra del jardín hacia un pequeño estanque con peces japoneses. Jasper suspiro y se quedo allí mirándola, ya hasta su postura se veía tan… diferente y distante. Camino hacia ella, que ahora estaba en cuclillas mirando los peces de cerca.

-Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato hacia apenas unas cuantas horas- murmuro junto a ella mirando el estanque artificial. Ella rodo los ojos, y exhalo.

-Si- dijo casi en un pesado suspiro, hizo ademan de levantarse y vio aparecer una mano tendida a su lado, ella la tomo y en cuanto se vio de pie la soltó. Miro el reloj de su móvil sin ninguna discreción, 3:10, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa de que tanto tiempo fuera tan poco. Ninguno sabía que decir ante tal silencio, ella no lo miraba al contrario de él.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la sombra?- le pregunto Jasper con un tono meramente casual, al menos era algo.

-Bien- dijo simplemente emprendiendo el camino de vuelta al salón.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Nueva York Alice?- le pregunto con más interés del que le habría gustado, ella le miro con algo de reclamo en la mirada. –Quedamos que podíamos hablarnos por nuestros nombres de pila- le dijo adivinando la razón de su mirada. Ella bufo en respuesta, y noto la pregunta aun en la mirada de Jasper.

-Me voy mañana a más tardar por la tarde- respondió a su pregunta antes realizada.

-¿Y cuando volverás?- le pregunto él.

-¿Para qué tanto cuestionamiento?- le pregunto ella en respuesta con una ceja en alto y los brazos cruzados, él se encogió de hombros.

-Simple curiosidad- dijo él con una media sonrisa, ella desvió la mirada discretamente al ver tal gesto. -¿Entonces?- le insistió.

-No vuelvo hasta el próximo año- dijo con cierta nostalgia, este era su última visita a L.A en meses, a menos que tuviera que volver por asuntos de trabajo. No esperaba la reacción de Jasper que se quedo mirando a la nada pues iba a perderla de nuevo por unos meses, demasiado tiempo ahora que sentía como si, sin quererlo volviera a su vida y renaciera algún tipo de conexión entre ellos. -¿Algún problema?- le pregunto ella con cierto goce de verlo así.

-No, ninguno- dijo él intentando controlar su expresión. Ella asintió con entendimiento. Miro su reloj… 3:25. -No deben tardar en llegar- comento Jasper exhalando al final, Alice lo miro y camino sin rumbo fijo solo para no tener que mirarlo demasiado.

-¿Llamaste a tu amiguita de la boutique?- le pregunto de espaldas a él, no podía evitarlo… quería saberlo fuera cual fuera la respuesta.

-¿Quién?- le pregunto él con el ceño fruncido, pero ella no se volvió.

-La chica con la que estabas coqueteando ayer, en el centro comercial después de Neiman Marcus- le dijo ella esperando una respuesta.

-No, no hay ninguna otra mujer que me interese- le dijo acercándose a ella, sin que Alice se diera cuenta.

-Oh pues que te vaya bien con ella- le dijo Alice y volvió a mirar el reloj de su móvil.

-¿No te interesa saber de quién hablo?- le pregunto en un tono de voz algo persuasivo. Ella se volvió decidida pero se topo con él, lo había escuchado muy cerca de ella más no tanto. Compuso su semblante.

-No, ni me interesa ni me importa- le dijo ella con seriedad y frialdad. Él la afianzo por la cintura sin dejarla ir.

-¿Es eso o no quieres oírlo?- le pregunto con una ceja alzada, ella quiso zafarse aunque gran parte de ella no quería moverse de aquel lugar que extrañaba.

-No me importa nada de lo que pase en tu vida- le dijo casi con veneno en sus palabras y una larga e intensa mirada.

-Sabes que tendremos que hablar algún día- le dijo Jasper con ansiedad, ella respiro hondo y fingió una sonrisa.

-No hables en plural que yo no quiero hablar del pasado- le dijo Alice mirándolo directo a los ojos, a la vez que sentía dolor de tan solo recordar aquella época.

-Puedo ver el dolor que te causa y por eso mismo lo mejor sería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros- le insistió él tomando su rostro entre sus manos, ella estaba nerviosa y dudosa con el corazón palpitando eufórico, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

-No Jasper, entiende que ya no puede haber un nosotros- le dijo Alice casi frustrada.

-¿No puede o no quieres?- le dijo Jasper acercándose peligrosamente a ella lo que ocasiono que la tensión y los nervios de Alice aumentaran. Miro al fondo para desviar la mirada y vio a sus dos amigos mirando la escena, al siguiente segundo Emmett ya estaba fuera del lugar.

-¡Emmett!- le grito y su gran amigo se volvió lentamente. Rose corrió para saludar a su hermano y ver la escena a una distancia prudente y segura.

-Hola Alice disculpa el retraso- se excuso él con su típico tono entusiasta, volviéndose para afrontarla.

-Retraso- repitió ella con enojo. -¡Retraso es el que tienes en la cabeza!- le grito y fue por su bolso.

-Alice- le dijo Rose con una sonrisita, que Alice devolvió falsamente. –Ya vuelvo- les dijo a los dos chicos para seguir a Alice que iba hacia la salida. El encargado del lugar salió para saludar a Emmett. -¡Alice!- le llamo alcanzándola, tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella menos enojada.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto su ex cuñada, Alice pensó su respuesta pues aun estaba tensa y algo confundida por la pregunta de Jasper… ¿No podían estar juntos de nuevo? ¿O no quería?

-Si- dijo ella después de un minuto. –Es solo que, ya dejen de tratar de que tú hermano y yo volvamos a estar juntos, por favor- le pidió Alice casi suplicante.

-Es que tienen que hablar, no sabes lo que paso con él en todos estos años, lo he visto llorar por ti Alice- le dijo en defensa de su hermano, Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No, Rose. Te quiero mucho y eres como una hermana para mí pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo- le dijo ella caminando hacia el auto que le había enviado Emmett, Rose suspiro y fue tras ella de nuevo.

-Alice, no volveré a pedirte algo así, siento lo que paso- le dijo abrazándola. –Por favor quédate, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que estés presente además de que eres la organizadora de mi boda- le dijo con una sonrisita a sabiendas de que no podría resistirse a eso.

-Bien, solo por eso- le dijo Alice seria para después sonreírle a su amiga. Volvieron al salón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué paso hermano?- le pregunto Emmett a Jasper cuando llego a su lado y James se fue para volver con la comida.

-Es que es tan necia, pero aun siente algo lo sé, pude sentirlo si tan solo olvidara su orgullo por un momento- dijo Jasper casi frustrado cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Emmett dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Eso intento- le dijo Jasper casi en un gruñido.

-Se le pasara, Rose la traerá de vuelta- le dijo con un guiño y como si hubiera sido ensayado, Rose entro con Alice a su lado sonriente pero aun así podía notarse la incomodidad que aun tenia.

-Por cierto, supe que tu padre está en un viaje de negocios- murmuro Rose a Alice antes de ir a donde estaba Emmett que recorrió la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse. Alice entendió el mensaje y decidió ir a visitar a Carmen y Billy después de la prueba para la cena, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos y no volvería hasta dentro de mucho. Camino aun pensativa hacia la mesa que ya estaba bien vestida.

-¿Me permite?- le pregunto Jasper haciéndola volver a la realidad, él había hecho el mismo gesto que había hecho Emmett con su prometida. Después de una gélida mirada se sentó en la silla que él le ofrecía, era algo que le gustaba mucho de él, su caballerosidad.

-Gracias- dijo ella por lo bajo pues no usaba esa expresión con frecuencia, sintiendo el escrutinio de sus amigos y trato de des tensarse. Ya todos sentados, Emmett sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno.

-El lugar es hermoso- dijo Alice recibiendo la copa que le daba su gran amigo.

-Lo sé- dijo Rosalie sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Por qué no les dijeron a Edward y Bella?- les pregunto Alice curiosa.

-Pues tu eres la organizadora de mi boda- le dijo Rose sonriendo de forma amable.

-Y el hermano de la novia- termino Emmett la explicación.

-Ellos entienden, de hecho Bella nos alentó a decirle a ustedes dos- la tranquilizo su amiga.

-Oh- dijo simplemente Alice. A los pocos minutos llegaron con los platillos a degustar, Emmett y Rose se daban a probar entre si y Alice solo sonreía al ver su felicidad juntos. Al final entre todos decidieron lo que darían de cenar en la recepción de la boda y la vajilla que se utilizaría una hora después.

-Le dije a Emmett que si cenábamos todos juntos pero me dijo que ya tienes planes- le dijo Rosalie con cierto pesar.

-No te preocupes, podríamos ir a desayunar mañana- le animo Alice, además de que eso confirmaría la ausencia de cierta persona.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Rosalie sonriendo fingiendo alegría pues sabía perfectamente porque Alice prefería desayunar al día siguiente. Caminaron los 4 hacia donde se encontraban los autos.

-¿Qué harás el resto del día?- le pregunto Emmett abrazándola por los hombros.

-Tal vez visite a algunos viejos amigos- dijo ella con ligera sonrisa sin despegar los labios mirando a Rose la cual sonrió con suficiencia bajo el otro brazo de su prometido.

-Me alegra mucho- dijo Rosalie.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Emmett mirándolas a ambas.

-De nada- dijo Rose con indiferencia. Llegaron al auto en el que había llegado Alice.

-Bueno nos veremos mañana entonces- dijo ella con una sonrisita. Fue a darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a Rosalie, hizo lo mismo con Emmett solo que él la alzo al abrazarla.

-Nos vemos más tarde, no lo olvides- le susurro al oído.

-No lo hare- le respondió ella con complicidad, cuando pudo verlo de frente le guiño. Alice se volvió hacia Jasper y le tendió la mano.

-Adiós Jasper- le dijo ella con profesionalismo, él exhalo con pesadez.

-Hasta luego Alice- le dijo él y ella asintió. Quiso zafar su mano de la de él, pero él la tomo y beso el dorso con suma caballerosidad, soltó su mano y entro en la parte trasera de la Lincoln. Los demás vieron el auto de Alice alejarse del lugar, y cada uno fue a sus respectivos vehículos. Rose subió a la Land Rover de Emmett.

-No lo olvides- le advirtió a Jasper mientras daba la vuelta, así Rose no escucharía, el aludido solo asintió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

María salía con unos jeans y una blusa escotada con unas sandalias de tacón bajo.

-María, mi hermosa y eterna femme fatale- le dijo Riley cuando llego a él que estaba recargado en el auto. Le beso la mejilla y la abrazo.

-Riley- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. Le hizo gesto de que entrara en un auto que había rentado, un Volvo c40 negro. –Tenia años sin verte- le dijo ella mirándolo y tocando su cabello. –Y te han hecho mucho bien- reconoció después.

-Gracias, en tu caso igual el paso de los años solo te favorecen a sobremanera- le dijo Riley sin retirar la mirada del camino.

-Te he extrañado mucho- le dijo María mirándolo con verdadero cariño. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos a un restaurant de comida mediterránea. Charlaron sobre sus empleos en lo que María no escatimo al mostrar su desagrado que al contrario de ella Riley era feliz siendo el multiusos de Alice. Recordaron viejos tiempos, comenzaron a comer con soda.

-Vaya hasta para comer te has sofisticado- dijo María casi en burla.

-Una de las cosas que he aprendido trabajando con Alice- dijo él con un tono de voz algo meloso al pronunciar su nombre.

-Agh ni me la nombres- dijo María con obvio desagrado, recordó algo esencial y se puso seria y emocionada. –Riley, te tengo una propuesta- le dijo María con la voz impregnada en persuasión.

-Si, dime- le dijo él antes de meterse un trozo de pescado a la boca.

-No sé si recuerdes nuestro viejo negocio- le dijo ella precavidamente pero sin dejar la persuasión, Riley tomo un sorbo de su soda.

-Si lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?- le pregunto con advertencia, no podía arriesgarse ahora que tenía un empleo, una vida, un salario legal y la mujer que quería.

-Pues veras, no tengo a nadie en Nueva York que me ayude- le dijo ella mirándolo de frente. Riley la miro extrañado.

-Pensé que ya habías dejado eso en el pasado- dijo él.

-¿Crees que el sueldo del hotel es suficiente para la vida que me gusta?- le dijo casi indignada.

-Pensé que si- dijo él con simpleza.

-Pues no, entonces ¿Qué dices? La ganancia es muy buena y toda para ti- le dijo ella, y vio en el rostro de su amigo un atisbo de duda y consideración, pues lo que Alice le pagaba era mucho aunque sabiendo su ingreso era poco lo que el recibía, además de que siempre ansiaba más dinero, ansiaba tener más del que Alice poseía.

-María- le dijo dubitativo.

-Solo tienes que ir a dejarla en un lugar en especial y ya es todo, nadie sospechara- le dijo María antes de que él pudiera alegar.

-Si me descubren no solo yo estaré en peligro sino que van a vincular a Alice conmigo y podrían juzgarla, sin decir que podrían quitarla de la revista- le dijo él con preocupación.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabrá, si sabes hacerlo correctamente jamás te culparan y mucho menos afectara a ¨esa¨- le dijo ella ganándose una mirada pesada por su manera de referirse a Alice.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- pregunto Riley con sumo interés, María sonrió ampliamente pues sabía que ya lo tenía.

-¿Te parecen más de 1000 dólares por entrega?- pregunto ella con indiferencia.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le pregunto él en voz baja y a continuación María le dio todos los pormenores del negocio en el que habían colaborado hacia unos cuantos años.

María volvió al hotel algo tarde al fin y al cabo no tenía mucho trabajo por las tardes, se cambio e hizo el inventario de su carrito de limpieza.

:::::::::::::::::::

Alice le dio la dirección a Evan, el camino fue en silencio y se pregunto porque Riley no la había llamado en todo el día, aunque por otro lado le agradaba que viera viejas amistades, aunque ahora que lo pensaba él había sido un gran amigo de María, su dolor de cabeza más grande. Evan estaciono frente aquella gran casa blanca con detalles en marrón que le traía tantos recuerdos. El chofer le abrió la puerta, y ella bajo.

-Gracias- le dijo ella con apenas un atisbo de sonrisa, se acerco dudando a la puerta. Evan volvió al interior de la camioneta.

Después de una respiración profunda, Alice toco el timbre que resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Voy!- grito una mujer y el corazón de Alice se acelero, a los segundos una mujer abrió la puerta y se quedo pasmada con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Carmen- le dijo Alice sonriendo de la misma manera. Carmen no pudo hablar de la emoción que le daba ver a Alice así que solo la abrazo con fuerza, había sido como su madre desde que llegaron a Los Ángeles.

-Me alegra tanto verte cariño- le dijo Carmen separándose de ella para mirarla de pies a cabeza. -Pero mírate nada mas- dijo la mujer con admiración. Hacía años que Alice no los visitaba ahora Carmen tenía su cabello obscuro con algunas canas, ya tenía algunas arrugas más no se veía tan mayor.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con cierta desgana.

-Hay pero que descortés, anda pasa- le dijo y ambas entraron, Alice borro la sonrisa de su rostro al ver el interior de esa casa siendo presa fácil de la nostalgia.

-No ha cambiado nada- dijo Alice en un suspiro.

-No- dijo Carmen mirándola con cariño.

-¡Mamá!- grito una niña bajando por las escaleras de uno años. Alice la miro sorprendida. –Oh hola- le dijo la niña a Alice mirándola de una manera que rara vez veía y no recordaba la razón.

-Alice ella es mi hija, Tanya- dijo Carmen abrazando a la pequeña niña de castaño cabello y unos ojos verdes.

-¿Tu hija?- dijo Alice aun en shock.

-Si- dijo Carmen con una sonrisa tan maternal, que a Alice se le encogió el corazón.

-Eres la que sale en las revistas- dijo la niña con un brillito en los ojos llenos de admiración.

-Sí, soy yo- le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa. La niña dio un saltito y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. -¿A dónde va?- le pregunto a Carmen.

-Ya lo veras- dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de cariño, se sentaron en la sala. -¿Quieres algo de beber? Solo pide- le dijo Carmen levantándose del sillón de terciopelo negro.

-Lo que quieras Carmen- le dijo Alice sonriendo, a los 5 minutos Carmen volvió con una charola, 3 vasos con hielo y una jarra de jugo de arándano.

-Gracias- le dijo Alice antes de servirse, Tanya volvió corriendo con una carpeta de argollas casi a tope. Alice miro a Carmen y ella solo le sonrió.

-Mira- le dijo la niña sentándose junto a ella abriendo la carpeta con entusiasmo y las manos temblorosas. Carmen le sirvió un vaso. –Mira aquí estas a punto de entrar a la pasarela de Chanel en la semana de la moda de NY del año pasado- explico la niña abriendo la primera pagina y así siguió explicándole a Alice cada una de sus fotos, la cual estaba en shock al ver aquel pequeño tributo de media carpeta hacia ella de parte de una niña d años.

-Vaya, pero… ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a hacerlo? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Alice mirando aquella recopilación de recortes y anotaciones con asombro.

-Tengo 9 y comencé a hacerlo hace un año, quiero ser como tu cuando crezca- le dijo Tanya, Alice sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo.

-Lograras cualquier cosa que te propongas- le dijo con una sonrisita orgullosa y los ojos llorosos, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

-¿Cómo tu?-

-Si, como yo- le dijo Alice, Carmen miraba la escena con una mirada única de ella.

-Y mira aquí tengo algunos dibujos de ropa, quiero ser diseñadora de modas también- le dijo Tanya con ensoñación mirando al horizonte.

-Son buenos, sigue practicando y llegaras lejos- le dijo Alice tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-Me recuerda tanto a ti, es igual de soñadora, visionaria, decidida y ambiciosa- dijo Carmen acariciando el cabello de Alice.

-No era ambiciosa- dijo Alice riendo al tiempo que terminaba de ver todos los dibujos de la pequeña Tanya.

-Solo un poco cariño- dijo Carmen.

-¿Por qué andas con ese chofer tuyo?- le pregunto de pronto Tanya sorprendiendo una vez más a Alice que no sabía que responder, respiro hondo y sonrió.

-Lo quiero mucho, pero no ando con el- le aclaro Alice algo nerviosa.

-¿Tanya porque no vas a jugar con tus muñecas?- le dijo Carmen, la niña asintió emocionada.

-No te vayas sin despedirte y tomarte una foto conmigo- dijo Tanya justo antes de correr hasta su habitación.

-No lo hare- le dijo Alice en voz alta riendo como hacia mucho no lo hacía, estas visitas a L.A la estaban cambiando.

-Eres su ídolo- le dijo Carmen.

-Jamás pensé que alguien llegara a decirme eso y mucho menos tomando en cuenta mi comportamiento con la gente- dijo ella en reflexión.

-Ya ves- dijo su nana simplemente. En ese momento Alice decidió ser menos Gray que Brandon. -¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-No gracias, comí hace rato- le dijo Alice. Charlaron sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas durante todo ese tiempo, Carmen le comento sobre los altibajos de la constructora de su padre, Alice le platico sobre la boda de Rose, y así el tiempo paso.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con tu sabes quién?- le pregunto abrazándola por los hombros.

-No ha pasado nada y nada pasara- dijo Alice con una frialdad desconocida para Carmen.

-¿Has hablado con él?- le pregunto pero Alice lo negó.

-Cuando le llame para hablar en la universidad, me contesto María y no necesite saber más… No quiero hablar de eso- dijo al final sintiéndose adolorida de recordar aquella tarde que le había llamado a su móvil y María contesto argumentando que Jasper había dejado su móvil en su habitación, lo cual era cierto mas no por las razones que Alice creía pero claro está que María se había encargado de eso.

-Bueno y respecto a ese muchacho, Riley- le dijo Carmen preocupada. –No me gusta nada, ándate con cuidado con el- le dijo ella acariciando su largo cabello.

-Es un buen chico, en verdad ha sido muy importante para mi desde que me fui a NY- dijo Alice nostálgica y ausente recordando. Carmen negó con la cabeza al ver la sonrisita de Alice que a pesar de ser nostálgica, ya la conocía pues así solía sonreír cuando recién conoció a Jasper, era la manera en que sonreía justo una semana antes de que su relación comenzara…

-Tanya te admira- dijo Carmen, provocando una sonrisa de parte de Alice.

-Supongo que es como mi hermana menor- dijo ella mirando a la nada con una sonrisita.

-Podría decirse que lo es-

-¿Quién es el padre?- le pregunto Alice. Carmen pensó un poco.

-No lo sé, fue por inseminación… pero Billy se acerca mucho a un padre- le dijo con una sonrisita algo boba Alice aplaudió al verla y la abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Billy?- le pregunto Alice con suma curiosidad.

-Se queda a cargo de los negocios de tu padre cuando el no está- le explico Carmen.

-Me alegro mucho por todos- le dijo al oído y luego depósito un beso en su mejilla, miro su reloj sin dejar de abrazar a su nana. –Oh por Dios, debo irme- le dijo ella sobresaltándose, ya eran las 6:30 y todavía debía llegar al hotel, darse una ducha y arreglarse para la cena, además de recargar su iPad…

-¿A dónde tienes que ir?- le pregunto Carmen al tiempo que ambas se ponían de pie.

-Tengo una cena- le dijo ella tomando la charola llevándola a la cocina, miro a su nana y la vio con una ceja alzada. –Con Emmett, me pidió ayuda- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo- dijo su nana con un gesto cariñoso. Caminaron hasta la puerta.

-Pero debo hacer algo primero- dijo Alice riendo, Carmen entendió a que se refería y llamó a Tanya, la niña bajo corriendo la escalera con una libreta, un bolígrafo con unas plumas rosadas en la punta y una cámara digital.

-¿Y todo eso?- le pregunto su mamá.

-No se puede ir sin antes tomarse una foto con nosotras y darme su autógrafo- le dijo la pequeña de 9 años.

-O ok- dijo Alice, se tomaron una foto con Tanya y luego una las 3 juntas con la cámara y con el Smartphone de Alice.

-Ahora dame tú autógrafo, por favor- le pidió Tanya con emoción, Alice tomo la libreta y comenzó a escribir. Cuando se la paso a Tanya grito de emoción y dio brinquitos, tal y como solía hacerlo Alice… la vieja Alice. La dedicatoria decía:

''Para Tanya, mi pequeña hermanita… Gracias por tu admiración, eres una pequeña señorita muy especial. Nunca dejes de soñar ;) Te quiero mucho, en mi tienes a alguien en quien acudir siempre''

-¡Gracias, gracias!- el dijo Tanya lanzándose a abrazarla, Alice se puso a su nivel y la abrazo con fuerza. –Todas mis amigas se morirán de la envidia cuando les muestre la foto, eres lo máximo… ¡Gracias!- grito la niña con la voz contenida de la emoción, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero una cosa si te digo- le dijo Alice muy seria provocando dicho efecto en la pequeña. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamaran ¿verdad?- le dijo con un guiño, saco una tarjeta de su cartera Chanel y anoto su e-mail y numero de su móvil para después dársela a Carmen.

-Cuenta con eso- dijo Tanya con una gran sonrisa angelical extendiéndose de nuevo sobre su rostro.

-Bueno debo irme, me dio muchísimo gusto volver a verte Carmen- le dijo Alice abrazándola.

-A mi también me gusto verte- le dijo la aludida.

-Te voy a extrañar- le dijo Alice volviendo a abrazarla. –Prometo volver pronto, salúdame mucho a Billy- le dijo con nostalgia en la voz.

-Seguro cariño, ve con cuidado. Te quiero mucho-

-Y yo a ti Carmen- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, abrazo a Tanya. –Cuídate mucho y hazle caso a tu mamá siempre, créeme siempre tiene la razón- le aconsejo y miro de soslayo a Carmen que sonreía.

-Deberías hacer uso de tu consejo cariño- le dijo Carmen sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Aunque en muy raros casos puede equivocarse, aun así no dudes de lo que te diga- le dijo sonriente a Tanya sin mirar a Carmen.

-Hecho- dijo Tanya ofreciéndole su meñique, Alice lo miro sonrió y lo engancho con el de ella. Volvió a abrazarla.

-Desde hoy tu serás mi hermana menor- le dijo al oído y sintió como la pequeña asentía con rapidez.

-Adiós hermana mayor- le dijo a Alice, ella se despidió con un beso en ambas mejillas.

-Adiós, llámenme cualquier cosa- dijo Alice caminando al auto mientras reía. Ya dentro del auto se despidió de Carmen y Tanya con la mano y les lanzo un beso, Evan ya había avanzado y la casa estaba a sus espaldas.

-Muy enternecedora escena señorita- le dijo él, Alice sonrió y asintió.

-No lo dudo- dijo ella, Tanya la había cambiado pues jamás pensó que con la actitud tan fría que tenia con las personas tuviera una fiel seguidora de 9 años, eso significaba un cambio en su vida.

-¿Hacia dónde?- le pregunto el chofer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Al hotel, por favor- dijo Alice, allí comenzaba su transformación a una nueva/vieja Alice. Cuando llegaron al hotel eran las 7 pm. Subió a su habitación y sin olvidar esa alegría se dio una ducha, incluso ignorando a Riley que le cuestionaba sobre su día respondiendo solo con monosílabos. Ya estaba escogiendo el vestido que usaría, uno azul rey corto elegante y casual a la vez, se puso sus tacones Manolo Blahnik y un bolso Loui Vuitton.

-¿Alice, que te pasa?- le pregunto Riley entrando en la recamara con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahí Riley- le dijo ya con los ojos maquillado en un smoke eye en gris, y fue a abrazarlo. –Desde hoy seré diferente, tratare de ser un poco más amable- declaro sin separarse de su amigo.

-¿Y eso porque?- le pregunto él alejándola un poco para mirarla de frente.

-Una niña de 9 años, me pidió mi autógrafo y…y tiene una carpeta con imágenes mías y casi mi biografía allí… si hubieras visto la cara de la niña- dijo Alice con la mirada ausente pero la voz cargada de emoción y ternura.

-¿Y?- pregunto Riley sin comprender del todo, Alice volvió a mirarlo.

-A pesar de lo que se dice de mí y de cómo trato a las personas, una niña de 9 años me admira- le dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. Riley siguió pensándolo. El teléfono de la habitación sonó y Alice corrió a contestar.

-Sí, gracias- le dijo a la recepcionista que le avisaba que Emmett estaba esperándola en el Lobby, colgó y fue a meter su iPad y su móvil a su bolso. –Riley, debo irme ordena lo que quieras y descansa- le dijo Alice antes de darle un beso en cada mejilla y salir hacia el elevador.

Llego al Lobby y un Emmett en pantalón de vestir, camisa gris sin corbata y saco la esperaba.

-Buenas noches señorita- le dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo, Alice sonrió aun mas y lo tomo yendo al auto.

-Buenas noches señor- le dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz formal que su amigo recién había utilizado, caminaron hasta la Land Rover y se pudo visualizar una silueta en el asiento del conductor. -¿Trajiste chofer?- le pregunto Alice con una ceja en alto, en respuesta él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Algo así, ¿Te noto más alegre?- le pregunto Emmett mirándola de soslayo.

-Sí, te contare en la cena- le dijo ella con un guiño. Llegaron a la camioneta y Emmett le abrió la puerta trasera a Alice, ella subió y al mirar al chofer, miro al cielo y se dejo caer en el respaldo del asiento con fastidio y frustración.

-No quiero nada de peleas- les advirtió Emmett que cerraba la puerta del copiloto señalando a ambos con el dedo índice mirando a cada uno.

* * *

><p><strong>... Pos aca estamos otra vez jajaja, ¿Que les parecio, les gusto? ¿Como ven el plan de Emmett? ¿Ustedes recuerdan aquel negocio que tenian María y Riley? jajaja Ahh! ¿Que dicen de su reencuentro con Carmen y la pequeña fan? :D<strong>

**..No se si me tarde en actualizar o no, y si lo hice sorry (: **

**...Me encantaria saber si les gusto este cap! :D ... Les agradesco muchisimo su apoyo a este drama y mil gracias por sus reviews! **

..**No se si recuerden que en el capitulo pasado les dije que iba a entrar a la universidad, pues no no entré asi que podre actualizar mas seguido ;)**

**PD: recuerden que podran encontrar outfits que aparecen en el capitulo y otras imagenes extras en mi pagina de facebook que pueden buscar como:: Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics ;)**

**PD2:: A quienes leen ''Amistad, pasion y secretos'' les aviso que el final ya esta muy cerca! y lamentablemente a quienes siguen ''Apuestas del Destino'' tambien esta a unos cuantos capitulos de llegar a su final u.u**

**GRACIAS!**


	19. Intermedio Drabble

¡Aló monitos y monitas!

Como les va? Jajaja pues yo aca remediando mi pequeño error con los reviews que por cierto debo agradecer a Jennifer RC que ue quien aclaro mi duda sobre los reviews ausentes de usuarios de Fanfiction en ''Apuestas del Destino'' (GRACIAS!) , juro jamás volver a borrar algún cap o aviso xD … Y aprovechando este espacio me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas sobre lo que a pasado hasta ahora:

¿Cómo les ha parecido la reacción de Alice?

¿Creen que Jasper debería dejar el asunto por la paz?

¿Ustedes que habrían hecho en el lugar de Alice?

¿Creen en Riley?

¿Creen que lo que piensan de Riley sea cierto o simple prejuicio?

¿El problema con Mr. Brandon se arreglara?

¿Qué pasara con Royce?

Bueno pues son algunas preguntitas que me ayudaran a seguir con este fic :)

Mil gracias por su seguimiento y comprensión ;)

Cuidense! Xoxo!


	20. shot 19

**¡Hola monitos y monitas! Pues yo acá actualizando jajaja finalmente pude terminarlo! :D ... Espero que les guste, noe sta tan largo como el anterior pero tiene varios detalles que por cierto creo que me odiaran un poco** :/ **pero era necesario.**

**En esta ocasion, como ya saben les doy una cancion como ''soundtrack'' para ambientar mucho mas el cap y en este mi consejo es que escuchen: ''HATE THAT I LOVE YOU'' de Rihanna feat. Ne-yo en la parte donde mas crean conveniente y cuantas veces quieran jojojo ;)**

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NUESTRA QUERIDISIMA STEPHENIE MEYER AUTORA DE LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO...**_

* * *

><p>-¿Pelear?- le pregunto Alice acompañado de un bufido irónico. Emmett se encogió de hombros.<p>

-Solo digo, yo si los pongo en su lugar- dijo Emmett muy serio.

-Ya- le dijo su chofer sin mirar en ningún momento al asiento trasero, arranco y condujo hasta el restaurante ''Providence'' en Melrose. Bajaron y entraron.

-Buenas noches- les dijo el host. –Síganme por favor- les pidió y los guió hacia su mesa, le acerco la silla a Alice y les entrego el menú.

-Gracias- murmuraron los tres a destiempo. Casi enseguida llego un mesero.

-¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?- les pregunto expectante mirándolos a los 3

-Cabernet sauvignon del '97 por favor- dijo Emmett recibiendo una mirada de aceptación de su amiga.

-Enseguida señor- le dijo con cierta admiración. -¿Les ofrezco una copa o prefieren la botella?- pregunto antes de irse. Los 3 se miraron entre sí.

-Botella- murmuraron los 3, el joven asintió con cierta gracia y se fue.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Alice a Jasper mirando de reojo a Emmett.

-Es el hermano ¿No?- le respondió Emmett. Alice refunfuño incomoda y algo irritada.

-Por lo que sé, Vera también la conoce muy bien- dijo ella con toda intención hiriendo al hombre que estaba frente a ella por mera ''Coincidencia''.

–No te preocupes, lo traje con una condición- le dijo él en tono tranquilizador.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunto directamente a Jasper.

-No hablara más de la cuenta- sentencio Emmett sonriente, Alice ahogo una risita y suspiro con alivio al menos no iba a intentar hablar del pasado. -¿Entonces?- le pregunto Emmett a Alice con el interés brillando en su mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sin comprender.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- le pregunto de nuevo Alice dejo la carta de lado y suspiro.

-Conocí a una pequeña niña que me ha hecho pensar las cosas y… me ha hecho ver que debo cambiar- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Jasper prestaba atención indirectamente.

-¿Cómo que cambiar?- le pregunto su amigo. Alice miro incómodamente a Jasper a sabiendas que su decisión iba a usarse en su contra. Emmett al ver su indecisión la animo a continuar.

-El saber que tengo una fan de 9 años, me hizo recapacitar y tratare de ser un poco más amable con la gente- le dijo ella dando por terminada la conversación. Jasper sonrió por lo bajo al imaginarse a quien se refería.

-Pues puedes comenzar tu transformación aquí- dijo Emmett con repentino entusiasmo, Alice lo miro de forma amenazante pero eso no lo detuvo. –Te propongo algo- le dijo él volviéndose para mirarla bien de frente.

-Emmett tenemos que empezar con lo de la luna de miel- le dijo ella sacando su iPad.

-Espera, déjame contarte primero- le dijo Emmett cubriendo la tableta con la palma de su mano. Alice le miro mal nuevamente.

-Emmett basta- le dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez desde que lo detuvo en el auto.

-Gracias- le dijo Alice sin mirarlo directamente.

-Perfecto, eso era justo lo que iba a proponerte- le dijo Emmett con satisfacción, llevaron la botella de la uva y cosecha que Emmett había pedido, sirvieron sus copas.

-En un momento vuelvo para tomar su orden- les dijo y se retiro de allí. El silencio reino mientras todos veían sus menús eligiendo su cena. Alice tomo un sorbo de su copa.

-Me dijo Jasper que no vuelves hasta el próximo año- dijo Emmett rompiendo el hielo, Alice parpadeo un par de veces y asintió.

-Si probablemente vuelva una semana antes de la boda- dijo ella pensativa, pues aun no tenía claro eso. Jasper suspiro con pesadez.

-Demasiado tiempo, supongo que después de la boda vendrás con más frecuencia- dijo el novio con tanta curiosidad como entusiasmo. Alice le miro con ternura y negó con la cabeza, como quien le dice una verdad a un niño de la mejor forma para no herirlo.

-No Emm, después de la boda no voy a volver a menos que sea una emergencia- le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano con una sonrisa desganada. Miro a Jasper discretamente y pudo ver como su rostro se crispaba, no se sintió nada mal al ver su reacción.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Emmett confundido. –Pensé que la pasabas bien- dijo aun confundido con el rostro reflejando un poco de tristeza. Alice le acaricio la mejilla al tiempo que respiraba profundamente.

-La paso muy bien con ustedes, pero a la vez me trae muchos malos recuerdos estar en L.A- le explico mirando en dirección a Jasper sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Eso se arregla- dijo Emmett confiado.

-No Emmett, cuando creo que estaré relajada alguien lo trae de vuelta, lo mejor es que no regrese a menos que sea de alta prioridad hacerlo- le dijo negando con la cabeza y un atisbo de reclamo en la mirada. No se molesto en aclarar que también le dolía estar en Los Ángeles pues recordaba aquellas peleas con su padre.

-Te voy a extrañar- le dijo el gran chico derrotado.

-También yo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica. Ninguno de los dos se volvió para ver que el rubio que estaba sentado con ellos ponía su mano sobre su frente con pesar al escuchar lo que Alice había dicho. El mesero volvió.

-Yo quiero el frutti di mare- le pidió Alice con su ya característica seriedad o frialdad, aun no se acostumbraba a seguir su decisión recién tomada.

-¿Para ustedes?- les pregunto el mesero a ambos hombres. Algunas personas no veían muy bien que ella cenara con 2 hombres sola y ella podía sentir aquellas miradas.

-Pasta con sarde por favor- dijo Jasper sin mirar al mesero.

-Frutti di mare también, por favor- le respondió Emmett.

-En un momento estará lista su cena- les dijo el mesero y se retiro.

El Smartphone de Emmett timbro.

-Rayos, debo salir es Rose- les dijo a ambos y salió del lugar con prisa. Alice suspiro incomoda.

-¿Y quién es tu pequeña admiradora?- le pregunto Jasper sacándola de sus cavilaciones, ella parpadeo varias veces y respiro hondo.

-Pensé que no hablarías mas de la cuenta- murmuro sin mirarlo acomodándose el cabello, él bufó.

-No estoy hablando más de la cuenta- le dijo él con tranquilidad. Alice exhalo con ironía.

-A mi me parece que si- refunfuño Alice.

-¿Por qué estas molesta?- le pregunto él sin poderlo evitar, ella siguió sin mirarlo.

-No estoy molesta- dijo ella pero no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma.

-Te conozco bien- le recordó él y ahora si se volvió para mirarlo. -¿Por qué? Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato- volvió a preguntarle.

-Estás hablando más de la cuenta, tu lo has dicho… teníamos un acuerdo, pero si quieres saberlo bien- le dijo decidida mirándolo de frente muy seriamente, Jasper esperó atento. –Estoy molesta porque estúpidamente pensé que cenaría sola con Emmett, estoy molesta porque olvide que tu venias incluido en el paquete, estoy molesta porque decidí ser más amable y mas gentil con la gente a mi alrededor pero contigo cerca simplemente no puedo serlo, estoy así porque pase media hora contigo esta tarde por una treta de Emmett, estoy molesta porque a donde vaya escucho tu nombre o simplemente estas allí- le soltó Alice frustrada sacando todo lo que llevaba en su mente una octava más alta al final de frustración. Jasper miro de lado, herido.

-No pensé que te molestara tanto mi presencia- dijo él sin mirarla aún, ella se acomodo de nuevo en su silla sin el menor indicio de arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de decir, al contrario su semblante no era más que orgulloso y arrogante.

-Deberías pensar más seguido, ¿Después de lo que me hiciste crees que iba a ser como lo era antes? Gracias al cielo que no tendré que verte dentro de mucho tiempo y después de eso hasta nunca. Ya supéralo, olvídame- le dijo ella casi escupiendo las palabras y se fue al tocador solo para no estar allí con el después de lo que acababa de decir. No se arrepentía de haberle dicho todo eso, pero no se sentía mejor al haberlo soltado de esa manera pues su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos una vez más con cada palabra que había dicho, con ver su rostro desencajado y culpable, pero necesitaba decírselo tarde que temprano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emmett volvió y se sentó mirando a todos lados.

-Fue al tocador- le dijo Jasper pasando su dedo índice por debajo de su ojo en un rápido movimiento. Emmett lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas llorando?- le pregunto Emmett incrédulo. Jasper suspiro y se levanto de su asiento.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, cuando tengas algo llámame- le dijo serio.

-Espera ¿qué paso?- le pregunto Emmett extrañado. –¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto él después.

-Mi casa no está lejos. Buenas noches- le dijo y se fue del lugar, camino sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato pensando y llorando, aceptando la idea de que las palabras eran el peor arma pues las heridas que la confesión de Alice le había hecho lo dejarían marcado como cicatrices de batalla en la piel por el resto de sus días. Tomo el camino a su casa y se sentó en el porche arrepentido y culpable por el pasado y triste por el presente pues toda esperanza de algún tipo de acercamiento o reconciliación con Alice se había ido después de todo, toda esperanza se desvaneció como humo. Sabrá el cielo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado allí sin moverse solo pensando y recordando lo sucedido aquella noche.

-Debí de haberla seguido a toda costa- se murmuro a sí mismo arrepentido de haber vuelto a la fiesta y embriagarse por la pena perdiéndose en la inconsciencia siendo fácil para María.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice después de unos 10 minutos en el baño volvió a la mesa y le sorprendió ver que Jasper no estaba mas lo disimulo bastante bien.

-Se fue- dijo con seriedad y falsa indiferencia, respirando hondo.

-Sí, alguien lo corrió de aquí de una manera para nada cortés- le regaño a Alice por primera vez desde aquella ruptura. Ella se sentó con cautela sin mirar a Emmett pues sabía que no estaba nada feliz con ella.

-El se fue solo- dijo ella sintiéndose algo mal al respecto sin mirar a Emmett poniéndose la servilleta de tela en su regazo, al tiempo que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello no le causaba ningún dolor.

-Alice- le dijo Emmett con una seriedad absoluta, ella se volvió hacia él negando con la cabeza.

-No, Emmett por favor no ahora- le dijo ella con cierto deje de suplica y tristeza. Les llevaron la cena.

-El caballero que estaba aquí tuvo que retirarse- le aviso Emmett al mesero y se llevo el plato que había pedido Jasper. Alice sintió como si la hubieran lanzado una piedra justo al pecho. Les dejo su cena a cada uno.

-Gracias- murmuraron ambos.

-Buen provecho- les dijo el mesero. La cena fue silenciosa, Emmett porque ya estaba harto de verlos así y Alice porque re memorizó lo que había dicho y cayó sobre ella la culpabilidad. El mesero volvió para llevarse los platos.

-Gracias- murmuro Emmett al mesero que relleno sus copas, miro a Alice y sonrió ligeramente. –Así que, ¿Cuál es tu idea sobre la luna de miel?- le dijo con un nuevo humor, Alice sonrió y saco su iPad.

-Había pensado en algo paradisiaco como Jamaica, específicamente playa Negril dicen que es muy bella y como ustedes dos son… bueno son ustedes- dijo sonriendo por lo bajo puesto que Emmett no pudo negarlo y también sonrió.

-Me gusta esa idea- le dijo Emmett con aprobación. Alice comenzó a mostrarle algunas fotos del lugar.

-También había considerado en algo un poco más exótico como un tour por algunos países del medio oriente, los que están en paz claro- dijo ella apresurándose, abriendo otra carpeta con imágenes. –Grecia es un buen lugar, además de que una vez Rosalie me dijo que te parecías a Poseidón, podría ser divertido tú sabes… Te diría un tour por Europa pero Rose no es de clichés- dijo ella al finalizar, Emmett asintió a cada una de sus propuestas.

-Me quedo con Grecia y Jamaica, las revisare con Jasper y te hare saber lo que decidimos- le dijo y ella asintió satisfecha. Siguieron charlando hasta que pidieron el postre y terminaron la botella de vino. Emmett pidió la cuenta.

-Ah, ah yo te invite- le dijo a Alice que sacaba su tarjeta de crédito. Salieron y Emmett le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Alice que subió extrañada pues tenía mucho tiempo sin ir en la parte delantera de un auto. Condujo hasta una calle muy conocida por ambos.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Alice con la voz temblorosa. Emmett apago las luces y se acerco a 10 km/h a sabiendas de que tendría razón.

-¿Ves esa sombra en el porche de la casa?- le pregunto Emmett señalándole el porche de la casa de su prometida. Ella trago con dificultad sintiendo un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo y en el pecho y asintió, mirando a otro lugar.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto ella evadiendo la evidencia de la situación.

-Ve bien- le dijo Emmett, ella apenas miro en esa dirección. Él al ver que no miraba tomo su rostro con suavidad y lo volvió hacia la dirección que Alice temía ver con concentración -Dime que estas feliz y sin ningún remordimiento, dime que no te sientes mal en tu interior- le dijo Emmett algo severo. Alice abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido, pues aquella imagen hacia que su corazón se estrujara y que su interior doliera.

-Emmett por favor ahora no- le dijo después de luchar contra aquel nudo en la garganta, aun así su voz sonó estrangulada.

-Observa bien Alice y no me digas que ahora no porque he callado por mucho tiempo y es hora de que por fin hable al respecto- le dijo él, pero ella miro hacia otro lugar.

-No me tortures así- le pidió ella con la voz igual de ahogada, parpadeo para sofocar el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes porque esta así?- le pregunto él sin soltar su rostro, que apenas sostenía pues el rostro de Alice no hacia amago de moverse de allí por más que la imagen de Jasper sentado en el porche de su casa mirando a la nada le atormentara.

Ella conocía bien esa reacción que apenas había visto unas 2 veces, después de haber llorado se quedaba pensando de la manera en la que estaba en ese momento, recordó como lo abrazo y acariciaba su cabello el día que le avisaron su abuela había fallecido. Volvió en si cuando sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla y se la seco apresuradamente.

-Ya entendí- dijo con la voz quebrada y severa. –Por favor Emm- le pidió secando otra lágrima que cayó. Emmett encendió la camioneta y se alejaron de allí en silencio.

-Lo siento pero debía hacerlo, pero eso sí esto no ha terminado- se disculpo Emmett ofreciéndole un pañuelo desechable.

-Descuida- dijo Alice controlando su voz y sus sentimientos, callando la voz que susurraba en su mente que le pidiera a Emmett volver para disculparse con Jasper, combatiendo aquel impulso de correr hacia él y consolarlo entre sus brazos…

::::::::::::::::::::::

En el departamento de Bella, ella y Edward comían unos brownies con helado de vainilla después de la cena que él había preparado. Bella dejo su plato sobre la mesita de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Edward al verla tan pensativa.

-Es la tensión que hay con Alice aquí, el ambiente es muy pesado- dijo ella con un mohín. Edward la abrazo por un costado.

-Lo sé, eso te afecta y necesitas relajarte- le dijo cuando presiono sus tensos hombros al tiempo que los besaba y desabotonaba su blusa poco a poco.

-Se como desnudarme sola- le dijo ella mirándolo con una traviesa sonrisita en el rostro, él sonrió de esa forma torcida que le fascinaba a Bella.

-Pero yo lo hago mucho mejor- le dijo él, se besaron de forma tierna. –Iré a preparar la bañera- le dijo contra sus labios y se fue camino al baño por el pasillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oye mami, ¿Enserio me parezco a Alice cuando era pequeña?- le pregunto Tanya sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras Carmen le daba su tazón de cereal de chocolate. Carmen sonrió sentándose frente a ella con un vaso de leche entre sus manos.

-Si mi vida, se parecen mucho las dos son tiernas, adorables, soñadoras- le dijo ella sonriendo mirando un punto invisible en la mesa recordando a la pequeña Alice, luego se volvió a su pequeña hija. –También son necias, tramposas, traviesas- le dijo sonriendo, Tanya sonrió con una carita tierna. –Y también tienen su propia manera de convencer a alguien con tiernas caritas de cachorritas- le dijo acariciando sus rizos, Tanya sonrió ampliamente y soltó una ligera risita.

-¿Por qué no la conocía?- le pregunto la niña frunciendo el ceño tomando una cucharada de su cereal.

-Tiene una vida ocupada- le respondió su mamá con nostalgia.

-¿Por qué no vino cuando estuviera su papá?- le pregunto la niña de la misma manera.

-Haces muchas preguntas y ya es tarde así que termina tu cereal para que subas a dormir, mañana tienes escuela- le recordó su mamá mirándola con una suave reprimenda. Tanya hizo un mohín.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… ¿Y si me enfermo?- le dijo al niña con inocencia y una sonrisita tierna, Carmen rodo los ojos sonriendo.

-¿No querías enseñarle a todas en tu salón que te tomaste una foto con Alice?- le pregunto y los ojitos de la niña brillaron al recordar ese detalle, devoro su cereal lo más rápido que pudo, dejo el tazón en el lavaplatos y corrió escalera arriba. Carmen no evito reír mientras la seguía a su paso.

-¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas de la escuela?- le pregunto entrando en su habitación pintada de lila con unicornios impresos en las paredes. Tanya asintió energética y sonriendo.

-Mami, ¿Cuándo va a venir mi guapo príncipe?- le pregunto a su mamá en un suspiro soñador con brillo en sus pequeños ojos. –Hace mucho que no viene a jugar conmigo- dijo haciendo un ligero puchero, Carmen sonrió conciliadoramente.

-Ya vendrá, recuerda que trabaja mucho- le dijo arropándola, sonriendo de otra semejanza entre su pequeña hija y su ''hija'' mayor.

-No quiero ser mayor, siempre trabajan y no se divierten- se quejó sin sentirlo verdaderamente. -Buenas noches mami- le dijo la niña acurrucada en su cama de rosadas sabanas con bailarinas impresas en la tela de algodón. Carmen se sentó junto a ella y beso su frente.

-Buenas noches mi hermosa princesita- le dijo acariciando su rostro. Tanya se acomodo de nuevo.

-Te quiero mucho mami- le dijo y cerró sus ojos.

-También yo mi niña- le dijo Carmen dándole otro beso en su cabecita apagando la lámpara de su mesita de noche y salió dejando la puerta medio abierta para que así pudiera colarse la luz del pasillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emmett estaciono fuera de una tienda de autoservicio a la vuelta de la casa de Rose y se volvió para mirar a Alice que tenia marcas de lagrimas en sus mejilla por lo poco que la luz del anuncio luminoso del lugar le proporcionaba.

-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto él, ella negó con la cabeza sin decir ni media palabra. El se fue y a los 5 minutos volvió con dos coca-colas. Alice la tomo y sonrió por lo bajo.

-Tengo 2 años y medio sin tomar una- dijo con algo de ironía. Emmett la abrió por ella y le dio un sorbo. –Extrañaba esto- murmuro y volvió a tomar de la botella entre sus manos disfrutando de lo dulce de la bebida.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Alice rio por lo bajo.

-¿Sabes cuanta azúcar tiene?- le pregunto en respuesta, Emmett asintió comprendiendo su razón, pero se puso serio casi inmediatamente, se acomodo en el asiento quedando casi de frente a Alice lo más que el reducido espacio le permitía.

-Alice, es hora- le dijo seriamente, ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Emmett- le pidió ella una vez más.

-No Alice, ya me canse de esto los quiero mucho, a ambos, son como de mi familia y me duele ver como lastimas a mi hermano, lo he visto llorar por ti Alice, me ha llamado a mitad de la noche para saber si he hablado contigo, un día antes de que se fuera a Nueva York nos fuimos de fiesta se embriago un poco y tuve que dejarlo en su casa con una caja de pañuelos desechables a un lado. Sufrió mucho por ti, te fuiste y le creíste todo a María ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso realmente solo te fuiste dejándole una carta y ya. Alice, para que un hombre llore por una mujer es porque la ama de verdad- le dijo él de forma severa, casi en regaño, Alice miraba su regazo grabando en su mente cada palabra que le decía su amigo.

-Emmett le llame al día siguiente y me contesto María, me envió esas fotos ¡De ellos dos en la cama!. Volví a contactarlo hace unos años ¿Y adivina quién me respondió? ¡Olvido su celular en su casa! ¡Ella trabaja con él!- le dijo Alice con frustración.

-Es que no sabes lo que en realidad paso Alice, María se metió en su cama pero jamás paso nada el estaba completamente inconsciente- le dijo Emmett con una voz de quien quiere que alguien entienda algo finalmente, Alice negó con la cabeza negándose a aceptar esa explicación. –De la segunda vez que lo llamaste no sé nada pero apostaría todo lo que tengo a que no es lo que tú crees, de aquel día hace 10 años lo sé todo María me lo dijo, la hice confesar y admitió que jamás paso nada entre ellos. Si trabaja con él fue porque iban a extraditarla a Colombia, Jasper tuvo que ayudarla en ese entonces era el único que podía hacerlo, se la debía- le explico el grandote tratando de que entendiera. Alice por más que le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, se convencía de que no era cierto. Una nueva pregunto se formulo en su mente.

-¿Cómo que se la debía?- le pregunto ella con tal curiosidad que era imposible ocultarla.

-No me corresponde a mí decírtelo, solo Jasper puede hacerlo- le dijo su gran amigo con seriedad total. Alice suspiro pesadamente.

-Lo siento Emmett, pero no puedo creerte- le dijo ella con pesar, provocando una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo. –Eres capaz de inventar todo eso con tal de que él y yo estemos juntos o mínimo para que seamos amigos de nuevo- le dijo Alice sin creerse sus palabras, Emmett tomo su rostro y lo alzo para mirarla de frente, en sus ojos pudo ver el dolor que todo lo que decía le causaba a Alice.

-No te lo crees ni tú misma. Lo peor de todo es que también tu sufres con esto, sufres tanto como él, no lo has superado, lo amas demasiado como para que tu indiferencia sea real, toda esa barrera de frialdad y distancia que pones entre tú y Jasper es solo una defensa porque no quieres afrontar el problema, tienes miedo a volver a sentir aquel dolor que sentiste hace ya tantos años. Por más que trates de disimularlo, todo ese enojo y falso odio que sientes hacia él es solo una pantalla de que aun lo amas y temes demostrarlo- le dijo Emmett casi en reprimenda, él tenia razón y las lagrimas de Alice volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. –Alice, ¿Es más grande tu orgullo?- le preguntó él, pero ella no respondió ni hizo amago de hacerlo. –Dime que ya no lo amas, mírame y dime que esa tensión cuando estas cerca de él no significa nada, acepta que lo sigues amando- le insistió él, ella parpadeo un par de veces, respiro hondo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo odio Emmett, lo odio con todo el alma- le dijo ella decidida.

-¡Le destrozaste el corazón y aun sigue queriéndote después de todos estos años! Tú no sabes lo que nosotros – le dijo Emmett unas octavas más altas, Alice se volvió bruscamente, notablemente molesta por su reclamo.

-¡¿Qué yo le destroce el corazón?! ¡El me destrozo a mí! ¡No te imaginas lo que sentí con cada engaño! Me rompió el corazón, cambio todo mis proyectos a futuro, todo mi plan de vida se vino abajo, cambio todo ¡¿Y tú me dices que fui yo quien lo hirió?! ¡El me lastimo mucho más de lo que obviamente podrías imaginar! Es tu amigo, casi hermano lo entiendo, comprendo que por ser hombre lo defiendas pero se neutral Emmett, la que salió peor de esa relación ¡Fui yo! ¡Todo por su culpa! ¡Maldigo el día en que me enamore de él! ¡Y espero con ansias el día en que deje de hacerlo!- le dijo Alice gritando con lagrimas en los ojos de enojo, dolor y desesperación, cayendo en la cuenta de la última frase que había dicho cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Emmett la miro con ternura de forma reconfortante.

-Bien- dijo él simplemente.

-No, no quise decir eso, no pensé lo que decía… yo no…- quiso explicarse Alice respecto a su inesperada confesión pero ni siquiera ella encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

-Tranquila- le dijo Emmett acariciando su mejilla y beso su frente. –Por el bien de ambos, hablen al respecto, deja tu orgullo de lado verás que todo va a salir bien- le pidió él, pero ella negó con la cabeza limpiándose las lagrimas.

-No Emmett, lo mejor para ambos es que nos olvidemos el uno del otro… y olvidemos lo que paso entre nosotros- dijo ella convencida.

-Pero…-

-No, por favor ya déjalo así- le pidió ella tomando de la botella en su mano.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a su casa? Apuesto a que no se ha movido un centímetro- le propuso él, pero ella negó rápidamente. –¿No crees que al menos podrías disculparte con él? Seguro fuiste muy dura- le dijo Emmett con una mirada inquisidora. Alice suspiro y decidió irse por la tangente.

-No lo hare a menos que traigas un post-it cuadrado y pequeño- le dijo confiada pues sabía que de esa manera tendría que llevarla a su hotel. Emmett sonrió ampliamente y fue cuando Alice se arrepintió.

-Tu decide preciosa, ¿amarillo, azul o verde?- le dijo sacando los post–it's de la guantera. Alice iba a hablar pero Emmett le cubrió la boca con la mano. –Dijiste que solo lo harías de esta manera ¿O no tienes palabra?- le pregunto con una ceja en alto de forma retadora provocando el orgullo de Alice, ella gimió y Emmett le descubrió la boca.

-Bien- le dijo ella, tomo los post-its, Emmett le pasó un bolígrafo y encendió la luz interior del auto. Alice terminó de escribir y le regreso el bolígrafo a su amigo. Emmett volvió hacia la casa de su prometida, riendo a mitad del camino.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunto Alice de mala gana.

-Que jamás te forcé para que lo hicieras- le respondió él con una gran sonrisa. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa de Rose, Emmett apago las luces y estaciono unos metros antes. –Como dije, ni un centímetro- le dijo a Alice mirando a la silueta del porche quitando los seguros de las puertas. Ella respiro hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Te odio- le dijo justo antes de bajar de la Land Rover y fue hasta donde se encontraba aquella persona con su corazón latiendo fervientemente. Estaba dormido y apenas ronroneando ligeramente, ella suspiro y se puso a su altura pegando el pequeño papel azul en su saco, lo miro con detenimiento sin considerarlo siquiera se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, luchando contra aquel impulso que a nada del rostro del amor de su vida logro controlar y volvió al auto de Emmett pensativa. Cuando subió al auto su amigo la veía con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa picara. –No me tienes nada contenta- le dijo ella terminando su coca-cola. -¿Qué es lo que no se que ustedes si?- le pregunto recordando aquella extraña afirmación. Emmett no supo que decir enseguida.

-Algún día lo sabrás- le contesto al cabo de unos segundos de duda sobre que podría responder son decir más. -¿Qué escribiste?- le pregunto su curioso amigo camino al Ritz.

-Algo- dijo ella simplemente cerrando la conversación pero con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues nos leemos de nuevo! :D<strong>

**¿Como les parecio este cap? ¿Les gusto? ¿Que piensan de todas esas confesiones? (entiendo su alguna llega a odiarme poquito u.u). Tanya es adorable, ¿No creen? jijii. ¿Creen que Emmett hizo bien al hablar por fin sobre todo ese drama entre Alice y Jasper? **

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por su apoyo, su seguimiento a este fic, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D y tambien le agrdezco muchisimo a quienes siguen añadiendo ''Conflictos mutuos'' a su lista de favs ;D**

**Cuidense y nos leemos en el proximo cap... xoxo**

**PD: recuerden que pueden encontrar fotos de algunos outfits, links de las canciones, regalos y algunos adelantos de este y proximos fics en mi pagina de: Chica RatHale y sus fanfics en facebook :)**


	21. Shot 20

**¡Que onda personitas lindas! ¿Como estan? Pues no se si tarde mucho o no (espero que no) jaja pero por fin termine este cap! :D ... espero que les guste, no es tan extenso como los otros dos anteriores pero es un adelanto a lo que se viene. **

**Como ya es costumbre les dejo una recomendacion musical, peero en esta ocasion e escuchado muchas que podrian quedar y no puedo decidir una (sin contar que tengo una jaqueca de 3 dias) asi que lo dejo a su criterio ;)**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga de Crepusculo. **_

* * *

><p>-Gracias Emm- le dijo Alice suspirando en la entrada del Ritz.<p>

-Siento lo de esta noche pero ya era hora de que lo hiciera- se disculpo Emmett por el mal momento que le hizo pasar, ella asintió.

-No te preocupes, ya me extrañaba que no me hubieras sermoneado como todos los demás- comento Alice incomoda e irónica.

-Si no te quisiera tanto, no te habría dicho nada- le dijo poniendo sus grandes manos a cada lado de su rostro, ella sonrió y asintió.

-Lo sé- le respondió ella suspirando, Emmett sonrió ligeramente pero un gesto lleno de cariño.

-Descansa- le dijo su amigo besando su frente, Alice le miro mal y lo abrazo.

-Buenas noches Emmett- le dijo al oído, pero no lo soltó aún.

-Buenas noches pequeña- le dijo él en respuesta.

-No cambiará nada- le dijo al oído con pesar y voz estrangulada y por fin se separo de él, caminando hasta el elevador, después de presionar el botón llamando el elevador se volvió para mirar a su amigo que no disimulaba su frustración ante su terquedad y orgullo, pero éste cambio su rostro mostrando una sonrisita pues recordó la confesión que ella le había hecho hacia unos minutos atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Me preocupa Jasper, no ha dado señales de vida en horas- comento Vera tomando café en la sala junto con Rose.

-Lo sé, es extraño comúnmente me llama para decirme que saldrá tarde del trabajo o llegara tarde pero hoy nada- dijo Rose preocupada y camino hasta su bolso para llamarlo. Vera espero, Rose marco el número y escucharon un agudo sonido afuera. Vera corrió a la ventana.

-Cuelga, ya lo encontré- dijo ella con pesar y salió de la casa con Rose pisándole los talones.

-Hay por Dios- murmuro Rosalie con pesar y desaprobación. Vera vio el post it en su saco e hizo un mohín.

-Mira- le dijo a su prima que se acerco a ver y negó con la cabeza, ya sabían al menos con quien había estado y porque tenía ese deprimente aspecto con lagrimas secas marcadas en sus mejillas. Ambas lo alzaron con dificultad hasta el sillón de la sala, Vera lo levanto lo suficiente para que Rose le quitara el saco, luego los zapatos. Vera lo dejo descansar sobre el sofá y acomodo su cabeza sobre un cojín, acaricio su mejilla. No se inmuto ni se movió un segundo.

-¿Alguna vez dejara de pensar en ella?- le pregunto Vera a Rose mientras lo admiraba. La aludida suspiro con pesadez.

-No lo sé y para serte sincera, en ocasiones deseo que lo haga me duele verlo así, ella es mi mejor amiga pero no me gusta lo que le hace a mi hermano- murmuro Rose con desgana. Ambas suspiraron a destiempo.

-¿La odias por eso?- le pregunto Vera con sumo interés, Rose suspiro.

-Es complicado- dijo su rubia prima, observo la mirada de Vera. –Vera ya déjalo, sabes que no tienes posibilidad- le murmuro Rose a su prima poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, la chica suspiro y asintió.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me impide que pueda verlo- dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de su primo. Rosalie bostezo.

-Buenas noches Vera, admíralo el tiempo que quieras- le dijo su amiga y prima.

-Buenas noches Rose- le dijo en respuesta, Rosalie subió las escaleras hacia su habitación dejando a su prima cuidando de su hermano, pues bien sabía que no habría nadie mejor que ella para ver por él en ese momento.

-Jasper- dijo Vera en un murmullo apenas audible y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Recuerda que tenemos un desayuno mañana- le murmuro Edward a Bella a pesar de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé- respondió ella acercándose aun mas a él.

-Bella, ya es hora de dormir- le dijo Edward ocultando su diversión.

-No quiero dormir- respondió ella aunque un bostezo la delató, Edward acaricio su cabello y posó un beso en él.

-Anda- le animo en otro susurro.

-Tu ganas por hoy, pero no lo harás mañana- le advirtió ella que alzo el rostro para besar rápidamente sus labios y acurrucarse junto a él nuevamente. –Te quiero- le murmuro ella y segundos después calló en un profundo sueño.

-Buenas noches, mi linda Bella- murmuro Edward y cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emmett llego a su departamento sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado de al fin haber hablado al menos con Alice y más por haber obtenido una respuesta inconsciente de ella.

-Buenas noches primito- le saludo Royce que se encontraba en la sala leyendo ''El retrato de Dorian Gray'' de Oscar Wilde.

-Todavía despierto- dijo Emmett acercándose a donde su primo. –¿Te identificas con Dorian, Royce?- le pregunto con ironía.

-¿Me conoces algo sucio?- le pregunto Royce poniendo un separador para después cerrar el libro.

-Se que lo eres- le aseguro Emmett, acomodándose a lo largo del sofá de piel, Royce sonrió de una manera que corroboraba su sospecha.

-¿Con quién estabas?- le pregunto Royce de pronto con una voz que destilaba una silenciosa acusación.

-Fui a cenar con Alice y Jasper- dijo como si nada.

-Rosalie llamo un par de veces preguntando por ti y su hermano- le comento con un tono meramente casual, su rostro cambio súbitamente. -¿Sabes la dirección de Alice en Nueva York? Puede que vaya de vacaciones- le pregunto con demasiado interés, Emmett rodó los ojos.

-Sí y no te lo diré, mucho menos sabiendo tus intenciones y artimañas- le dijo su alto primo levantándose del sofá.

-Por favor Emmett- le suplico detrás de él.

-No Royce, y déjala en paz jamás te hará caso- le dijo Emmett para después cerrarle la puerta en las narices a su primo, que solo resopló.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que ''Jamás'' no está en mi diccionario?- pregunto en voz baja al aire con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues le entusiasmaba atrapar a Alice, volvió al sofá. –Ya que no pude con Rose, seguro podre con esa preciosa criatura- murmuro mientras se acomodaba retomando su lectura y a la vez pensando en cómo podría conquistar a Alice o al menos persuadirla lo suficiente para pasar una agradable y placentera noche con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice llego a su habitación sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía, solo supo que había llegado pues unos tonificados brazos la recibieron.

-¡Alice! Me tenias muy preocupado, te llame y no me contestaste- le dijo en cuanto la vio en la puerta, ella lo abrazo por acto reflejo y fue entonces cuando volvió al momento en el que estaba.

-Lo. Lo siento, no escuche mi celular- le dijo ella y no lo soltó. Riley se separo un poco de ella sonriéndole.

-Ven- le indico para llevarla hasta la sala que había decorado con pequeñas velas y flores, con una botella de vino blanco en una cubeta con hielo y dos copas sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto ella mirando la atmosfera que su fiel compañero y amigo había creado en su habitación.

-Hace mucho que no tenemos ese tipo de citas, has estado muy estresada últimamente y te extraño mucho- le dijo besando suavemente su mejilla yendo hacia su oído para suspirar en el.

-Riley- le dijo ella sin mucha convicción. El gimió por lo bajo en entendimiento contra su cuello. Alice necesitaba quitarse de la mente aquella imagen que la atormentaba, respiro hondo y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que Riley despertaba en ella, aunque no tan intensas como las que le provocaba otra persona, hacía muchos años atrás. Estaban en el sofá más cercano.

-Jasp…- susurro ella inconscientemente y se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de susurrar. Riley se detuvo y se alejo de ella, levantándose del sofá con frustración poniéndose su camisa. –Lo siento, no sé porque lo dije- se disculpo ella.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Riley mientras apagaba las velas y se tomaba su copa de vino de un solo trago.

-Es solo que…- Alice busco las palabras correctas pero no encontró algo coherente y se rindió. –Lo siento, es que me tiene tan… irritada- le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Descuida- le dijo Riley volviéndose para verla de frente. –Es solo que no es la primera vez que lo haces- le dijo en un tono de voz extraño, de resentimiento y clara molestia pues Alice no sabía que había otra mujer a la que también se le escapaba ese nombre cuando estaba con Riley.

-Riley- le dijo ella de una forma tierna, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, llegaron hacia la habitación de Alice, cuando hubo un espacio entre ellos Riley suspiro.

-No sé como termino perdonándote siempre- le dijo él y volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad que hacía unos momentos, la alzo en vilo y la llevo hasta la habitación estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

Riley jugaba con el cabello de Alice que estaba recostada sobre su pecho.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba tenerte así entre mis brazos, amarte como hacia mucho no lo hacía- dijo él mirando a la mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho. -¿Estás bien? Te sentí algo distante- le comento con preocupación aferrándola más a él. Alice soltó una risita traviesa e irónica a la vez.

-¿Distante? Estabas dentro de mi- dijo ella sintiendo como la sangre se quedaba en sus mejillas.

-Alice, hablo enserio desde que llegaste te he sentido como lejos, como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar- dijo el tomando su rostro con suavidad para mirarle.

-Estoy bien Riley, es solo que…- hizo una pausa y después suspiro. –Necesito volver a Nueva York-

-Ya mañana todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo él como consuelo.

-Te quiero Riley- le dijo ella en voz baja, con un tono de culpabilidad que él no noto o no quiso hacerlo pues mientras estaban juntos ella no solo tenía la cabeza en otro lugar sino en otra persona.

-Yo no te quiero Alice y lo sabes- le dijo él con un poco de nostalgia. Alice no supo que decir, nunca había sabido que decir en respuesta a lo que él sentía por ella, pues no correspondía a tales sentimientos, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años con él a su lado no podía amarlo.

-No te vayas de mi vida nunca- le dijo ella y se acurruco a su lado dispuesta a dormir. Él suspiro y acaricio su cabello una vez más.

-Nunca- murmuro y se dejo llevar por el sueño que sentía en ese momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buenos días Amore mio- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación con una charola con un café. –Bella mía- susurro a su oído dejando la charola sobre su mesa de noche. Ella sonrió pero no se despertó, él comenzó a hacer un camino de castos besos sobre su mejilla, iba y venía.

-Si sigues así, no me despertare jamás- susurro ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Anda, tenemos que ir a desayunar con Alice- le dijo Edward al oído, ella suspiro y abrió los ojos.

-Lo sé- dijo ella tratando de desperezarse y tomo la taza de café que su pareja le había llevado.

-Anda, debo revisar unos planos date una ducha y te espero abajo- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba y salió de la habitación ya bien vestido y peinado si es que el rebelde arreglo en su cabello podía recibir ese nombre. Ella se estiro, se calzo sus pantuflas y fue a buscar sus cosas para ducharse. Cuando salió termino su café y cepillo su cabello arreglándolo en ligeras ondas cayendo por su espalda, una falda arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de botones sin mangas y un saco a juego con la falda, se puso unos tacones de 10 cm. y bajo con Edward que miraba y trazaba líneas imaginarios sobre los planos que tenia sobre la mesa.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allá?- le pregunto ella posando discretamente junto a él, obteniendo una sonrisa coqueta de su pareja.

-¿Intentas seducirme?- le pregunto Edward con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Está dando resultado?- le pregunto ella con un guiño, el solo la tomo en brazos haciéndola caer sobre su regazo y la beso.

-En 10 minutos estaremos justo a tiempo para llegar al restaurant- le susurro su querido arquitecto contra su mejilla.

-Entonces, solo me pondré un poco de maquillaje y vengo- le dijo ella, puso un casto beso sobre sus labios y salió corriendo escaleras arriba para aplicarse un poco de delineador, rímel y labial palo de rosa.

-¡Bella!- le llamo Edward y bajo riendo con su bolso de segunda colgando de su brazo.

-Lista, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo ella sonriendo caminando hacia el garaje, Edward abrió el volvo y le abrió la puerta a la mujer que amaba. Arranco y tomo las calles para ir al restaurant que habían quedado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emmett despertó y se vistió con su ya conocido estilo de camisa y pantalón negro después de haberse duchado. Cuando iba saliendo de su habitación se encontró con un bien vestido y peinado Royce.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunto Emmett con un poco de asombro.

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en una constructora muy importante en aquí en Los Ángeles- se mofo Royce arreglándose la corbata mirándose en el reflejo del horno de microondas.

-Deberías ponerte lo que compro Alice- se burlo Emmett riendo con su ya conocida risa.

-Que gracioso, cautivante mujer y manipuladora debo admitir- dijo Royce con real admiración. Emmett sonrió negando con la cabeza. –Solo la hacen mas fascinante- murmuro para si mismo.

-Esa es Alice, debo irme cierra la puerta con llave- le pidió a su primo y salió para subir a su Land Rover y llegar al lugar en donde estarían todos para despedir a Alice. Royce termino de mirar su reflejo haciendo expresiones seductoras a sí mismo, cuando se vio motivado por su propio ego, salió y tomo un taxi aun cuando no era de su gusto el transporte público y le indico la dirección al conductor del mismo.

Llegó justo a tiempo a la oficina donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista.

-Buenos días- le saludo la recepcionista con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita- le dijo Royce con un asentimiento y una mirada que hicieron sonrojar a la pobre chica. –Vengo por lo de la entrevista- le dijo él, ella asintió.

-Ya lo anuncio- le dijo y tomo el teléfono para llamar a la oficina de su jefe. –El Sr. King acaba de llegar- le anuncio a la bocina, luego asintió y colgó. –Puede pasar- le dijo, él asintió y camino confiado a la puerta que la joven le había señalado.

-Buenos días Sr. King- le saludo el hombre con algunas canas en su obscura cabellera que le extendía la mano.

-Buenos días Sr. Brandon- le dijo Royce de manera formal, estrechando su mano y sonriendo ligeramente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vera dormía en otro de los sofás de la sala, más pequeño pero no por eso menos incomodo, Rosalie bajo poniéndose los pendientes y se quedo mirando la escena frente a ella y solo suspiro, fue a la cocina para encender la cafetera y preparar las tostadas que les daría para desayunar. Vera se estiro en el sofá y se levanto al escuchar ruido en la cocina, no sin antes observar al hombre que descansaba y roncaba ligeramente a poca distancia de ella.

-Buenos días- saludo al entrar en la cocina.

-Buenos días Vera- le dijo Rosalie y se saludaron como de costumbre. -¿Dormiste bien en el sofá?- le pregunto con suspicacia, su prima sonrió levemente.

-Valió la pena- murmuro de forma audible, Rose sonrió.

-Vera- le dijo en un suave reproche, la aludida se encogió de hombros sin dejar de curvar sus labios en una sonrisita.

Jasper despertó sobresaltado por reflejo inconsciente y se miro extrañado, medio vestido sobre el sofá con un cobertor encima. Escucho ruido y murmullos en la cocina pero se sentó en su improvisada cama, su saco descansaba a unos paso de él pero algo capto su atención y fue a recoger aquel pequeño cuadro de color azul pegado a la solapa de su saco, lo leyó detenidamente y no tardo en saber de quién era, ni tardó en sentir aquel rencor y añoranza…

_Ambos sabemos que lo mejor será que me olvides, déjalo ya. Siento mucho lo que dije, Adiós Jasper… _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al terminar de leer aquel pequeño pedazo de papel.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- murmuro Rose mirándolo en la entrada de la sala, Jasper se sobresalto un poco.

-No Rose- insistió, ella fue a su lado.

-Jasper ¿No querías que fuera feliz? ¿Hace cuanto que no sales con alguien? ¿Por qué si ella es feliz no lo eres tú?- le dijo con tono conciliador. Su hermano negó con la cabeza y subió a su habitación sin decir una palabra, aunque no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto mientras se arreglaba para ir a trabajar. Bajo directo a su auto y llamo a Renata en el trayecto pidiéndole un favor especial que ella anoto al tiempo que él le dictaba cada palabra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice despertó y salió de la cama, se puso una bata para ir a preparar la ducha y la ropa que usaría ese día. Escucho como tocaban la puerta y fue a abrirla.

-Buenos días señorita Gray- le dijo el mozo del hotel y puso el arreglo floral ya esperado de cada día.

-Buenos días- dijo ella sonriendo, el mozo le sonrió de vuelta y salió de la habitación. Olio las flores y después de eso se metió en la ducha, cuando salió despertó a Riley, a las 10:00 Alice estaba lista para partir y bajaba al Lobby con sus maletas para hacer el check-out.

-Buenos días señorita Gray- le dijo la recepcionista.

-Buenos días- dijo ella llevando a cabo su plan de cambio con una sonrisa sincera. Lleno la hoja correspondiente y le entrego su tarjeta platino personal para liquidar su cuenta.

-Esperamos haya disfrutado su estadía en el Ritz- dijo el gerente llegando a su lado estrechando su mano.

-Sí gracias, han sido muy amables- dijo ella guardando su tarjeta sonriendo levemente. –Por cierto, muchas gracias por el detalle de las flores es muy agradable de su parte- le dijo ella con un poco de admiración, el gerente se quedo perplejo.

-Siento señorita Gray que los arreglos que usted recibió durante su estadía fueron enviados por alguien ajeno al hotel- le explico el gerente con amabilidad, ella parpadeo confusa pero después se puso seria.

-¿Saben de donde provenían esas flores?- le pregunto de forma casi acusadora.

-No, solo las recibimos y las llevaban hasta su habitación, se nos informo que era algo que usted había pedido- le dijo el Gerente del Ritz, Alice suspiro inconforme.

-Bien, hasta luego Sr. Payton- dijo leyendo la placa de su traje, el aludido asintió.

-Fue un placer Srita. Gray- dijo él para después besar el dorso de la mano de Alice ella asintió y fue directo a la puerta donde Riley ya la esperaba con el auto que habían rentado. Riley condujo directo al restaurant donde se vería Alice con sus amigos para desayunar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Cada uno termino su desayuno y ahora tomaban café mientras charlaban de la boda y como avanzaba, el tema casi predominante era en la persuasión de Alice y Rose para que Bella fuera a clases de baile y así no se quedara sentada en la celebración.

-Ya les dije que no- dijo terca e incómoda.

-Anda Belly Bells- le pidió Alice con su carita de puchero, Bella miro a otro lugar.

-No Alice- dijo terminante evitando mirar a su amiga.

-Ya, ya, yo le daré clases- les dijo Edward después de dejar que trataran de convencerla, aunque la mirada de Bella era de alivio mostraba su desagrado. –Tranquila, los pisotones que me das ya no me duelen- le dijo el sonriendo y al ver si cara de pena y disculpa, le robo un casto beso lo que hizo que varios 'Ow' se hicieran notar entre sus amigos. Riley entro en el lugar llegando al lado de Alice, todos lo miraron muy mal, unos con una mirada casi acribillante como la de Emmett y Rose.

-Alice acaba de llamarme Raul, y tiene listo el avión para el momento en el que lleguemos- le informo, ella sonrió incomoda y asintió.

-Gracias Riley- le dijo igual de incomoda, pues no era de su agrado que sus amigos escucharan la magnitud de sus bienes heredados. Riley se fue no sin antes lanzar una envenenada mirada al novio del año.

-Vaya ¿Dónde me compro uno de esos fieles lacayos?- le pregunto Bella ocultando su sonrisa.

-Tonta- le dijo Alice riendo para después beber un poco de su té negro. Siguieron charlando hasta que les entregaron la cuenta.

-No, nosotros te invitamos, nosotros pagamos- le detuvo Edward cuando Alice metía la mano en su bolso para sacar su cartera.

-Para nada- insistió ella, pero su cartera le fue arrebatada. Cuando estuvieron afuera esperando a que Riley llevara el auto a la puerta para Alice, todos se despidieron.

-¿Entonces no volverás hasta el día de la boda?- le pregunto Bella con pesar.

-Tengo una vida ocupada en Nueva York, pero si llegan a ir por favor llámenme- les pidió a todos. Riley por fin llego con el auto para ir directo a la pista en donde el avión privado los esperaba.

-Lo juro- le dijo Edward y Bella asintió a su declaración.

-Cuenta con eso pequeña- le dijo Emmett que la abrazo fuertemente.

-Trata de volver antes- le pidió Rose que también la abrazo, a ella le siguieron Edward y Bella.

-Te queremos Alice- le dijo Edward.

-Y yo a ustedes chicos, de verdad- les dijo ella mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Hasta luego- le dijo Rose, ella subió al auto y bajo la ventanilla para lanzarles un beso a todos.

Llego a la pista, su equipaje lo subió Riley a su avión mientras ella aun seguía en el auto, miro rápidamente hacia afuera y se bajo inmediatamente para admirar los dos arreglos florales que la esperaban uno a cada lado de la escalera para subir al avión.

-¿Quién trajo esto?- exigió saber Alice, miro las tarjetas y se inclino para tomar la que estaba en el arreglo de flores rojas, atada justo en la única flor blanca y la leyó.

_A veces incomprensible, a veces adorable, muchas indomable, temperamental, tierna, romántica, a veces loca pero siempre dueña de mi vida._

Negó con la cabeza molesta, y respiro hondo. El otro arreglo no tenía ninguna tarjeta.

-¿Quiere que los suba?- le pregunto la azafata que la acompañaba siempre. Ella la miro severamente y con una ceja en alto.

-Por supuesto que no, tíralas- le ordeno y subió irritada, pero en la pequeña mesa había una extendida caja blanca, la tomo irritada pero primero tomo la tarjeta que estaba encima para leerla, su curiosidad podía mas que su renuencia.

_No me pidas que te olvide cuando todo me recuerda a ti…_

Decía y no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre quien los enviaba y quien los había enviado a su habitación en el Ritz… y en el Four Seasons. Abrió la caja para descubrir una simple rosa blanca, tan vulnerable e indefensa, tan hermosa y delicada que no pudo deshacerse de ella, dentro había un pequeño cuadro azul… el post-it que había pegado en su saco la noche anterior, un ataque de emociones que no supo identificar y una lagrima cayo y limpio en cuanto la sintió sobre su mejilla. Se acomodo en su asiento y en un impulso tomo su móvil y marco un número.

_-Four Seasons buenas tardes- _

* * *

><p><strong>... ¡Hola! Hace tanto sin saber de ustedes jajaja ok no... ¿Que les parecio? ¿Valio la pena? ¿Como vieron a esta Alice? ¿El mundo es muy pequeño, no cren? jaja. Sinceramente no tengo mucha imaginacion en este momento asi que de verdad que les haya gustado, en cuanto termine el proximo capitulo lo subire cuanto antes ;)<strong>

**..Mil gracias por su apoyo y seguimiento a este fic, por sus reviews! que me hacen muy feliz :D **

**...Cuidense muchisimo, GRACIAS, xoxo!**


	22. Shot 21

**¡Howdy! (Forma de decir hola en Texas) jajaja como estan? Pues como habia dicho, no actualizaria hasta haber actualizado otro de mis fics 'Apuestas del Destino', y como podran darse cuenta ya pude jajaja, tenía este cap en mi compu esperando a actualizarse, ook ya comence a parlotear a traves del teclado jajaja. Vayamos al grano!: **

**Mi recomendacion musical para este shot! es... (redoble de tambores)...: ''_Este Corazon'' _de RBD! recuerden que deben de poner PLAY! cuando vean ests 'insignia' [*n*] o cuando lo crean conveniente. **

**DISCLAIMER!: La historia es mia en base a los personajes de la saga de Crepusculo creada por nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>-Entonces esta hecho, Bienvenido a constructoras Brandon desde hoy eres mi mano derecha Royce- le dijo el dueño de la constructora… Harry Brandon.<p>

-Gracias Harry- le dijo Royce con una gran sonrisa. Harry lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Nos veremos mañana a las 8 am- le recordó con camaradería.

-Por supuesto, nos veremos mañana y gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad- le dijo él antes de salir guiñándole a su recepcionista y nueva compañera de trabajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Si diga?- respondió Rosalie su móvil, estaba revisando con Vera por milésima vez las cosas que ya tenía para su boda.

-_Rosalie, soy Collin- _le saludo con camaradería.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estás?-

_-Todo bien gracias, te tengo buenas, malas noticias- _le dijo él con un tono de voz de dudosa seriedad.

-No me asustes Collin- le pidió ella riendo ligeramente.

-_Tienes 3 vuelos conmigo- _le dijo él provocando de Rose sonriera, Vera le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Me parece perfecto y la buena noticia es…- respondió animada.

-_Esa era la buena- _le contesto él y ella le escucho reír al otro lado de la línea. -_Bien entonces salimos en dos días a Seattle, el fin de semana nos vamos a Dallas y la próxima semana tenemos un vuelo a Nueva York y te veré pronto para darte el horario- _le aviso su amigo y piloto, ella anoto todo en la esquina de una página de su cuaderno y rio feliz al escuchar su último destino.

-Me encanta eso de ir a New York, mil gracias Collin, nos vemos pronto- le dijo ella sonriendo al teléfono feliz.

-_Nos vemos Rose, cuídate- _le dijo él en respuesta y colgó. Miro a Vera que la miraba de forma acusadora, ella sonrió.

-Es el piloto, solo un amigo- le insistió pero su prima no cambio su expresión, Rose suspiro. Vera cerró la boca y se encogió de hombros, ambas rieron y volvieron a revisar los invitados, los vestidos y las canciones a escoger para su primer baile de novios.

::::::::::::::::::::

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Four Seasons. Jasper llego corriendo y bajo el ritmo de su carrera cerca del mostrador de la recepción.

-Hola Renata, ¿No ha pasado nada nuevo?- le pregunto recuperando el aliento, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, tranquilo ningún check –out, ni quejas- le dijo ella con un guiño.

-Gracias Renata, ¿Qué haría sin ti?- le dijo suspirando y riendo al final, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Jasper- le llamo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, pero el entusiasmo con el que esa voz lo llamaba lo hizo volverse de inmediato. Esa mujer se colgó de su cuello. –Jasper- dijo con voz cantarina.

-María- dijo él a regañadientes y la aparto mirando a todos lados.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- le dijo robándole un beso que el limpio de sus labios, ella le miro mal pero volvió a sonreír.

-¿Te vas?- le pregunto mas con alivio que con sorpresa. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, me llamaron de una agencia en Nueva York, me dijeron que tengo probabilidad de ser contratada para algo grande- dijo ella llena de emoción en su uniforme de ama de llaves.

-Me alegro mucho- le dijo Jasper con sincera alegría.

-Lo sé, vamos esta noche a celebrarlo, por favor- le invito ella casi suplicante. –Yo sé que no es seguro pero de verdad que me siento tan emocionada, debo estar allá esta semana y puede que ya no vuelva- le dijo ella con una mirada tierna queriendo imitar la mirada de cachorro de Alice, pero en ella se veía extraña y sumamente falsa para nada adorable a los ojos de Jasper.

-Lo siento María pero no, no voy a salir contigo y no insistas, se tu plan de cómo terminara la noche y no correré el riesgo, no de nuevo- le dijo él con suma seriedad, ella retrocedió un paso y le miro casi suplicante. El teléfono de la recepción sonó, pero ninguno de ellos le dio importancia.

::::::::::::::::::::

Rosalie llego a la cafetería en la que se había citado con Collin.

-Te ves preciosa hoy, la boda te embellece- le dijo su amigo en lugar de saludarla como cualquiera.

-Hola Collin, tu también luces muy bien- le dijo ella aceptando el halago con algo de coquetería. Se sentó frente a él.

-Pues aquí está el plan de vuelo- le dijo él con un guiño.

-Perfecto, gracias Coll- le dijo Rose sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras lo revisaba. Rosalie lo puso al tanto de lo que ya tenía preparado de su boda y lo que no, recibiendo consejos de Collin.

:::::::::::::::::::

Royce paseaba por Rodeo drive buscando algo que usar en su primer día en la constructora 'Brandon'. Paso por 'Agent provocateur' y su mente comenzó a crear imágenes de Alice que guardo en algún rincón de su mente para otro momento. Compro un traje, zapatos y volvió tranquilamente al departamento de Emmett. Pero antes compro un diario para conseguir un agente de bienes raíces y adquirir una propiedad en L.A. pero entonces recordó que tenía un buen agente de confianza, tomo su móvil y busco en sus contactos.

-¿Qué quieres Royce?- le pregunto una voz entre fastidiada y cansada.

:::::::::::::::::::

Renata tartamudeo un poco y cubrió la bocina del teléfono con la mano. Regañándose mentalmente por haber cuestionado la identidad de quien llamaba, aunque después de todo era su deber.

-Jasper- le llamo en voz normal simulando un susurro, él respondió con un gesto con la mano de que esperara pues seguía discutiendo con María. -¡Jasper!- le grito solo una octava más alta, el se volvió sorprendido y Renata le señalo el auricular. –Ven- le insistió ansiosa. El fue a paso normal.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto él al ver la cara de preocupación de la recepcionista.

-Buscan al imbécil del gerente- murmuro muy bajo, pero audible, él cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomo la bocina.

-Srita. Gray- dijo a la bocina con formalidad. Renata no se sorprendió mucho al ver que sabía perfectamente quien le llamaba.

-_¿Qué acaso no te quedo claro el mensaje? ¿Tengo que explicártelo con manzanitas?- _le dijo ella evadiendo las formalidades del saludo y la ironía de que supiera quien le llamaba, pues no había escuchado que preguntara, aunque seguramente se lo había dicho la recepcionista. Jasper cubrió la bocina con la mano.

-Manda la llamada a mi oficina- le pidió en un susurro a Renata, ella asintió energética.

-_¡Jasper!- _le grito una muy al parecer molesta Alice, aunque en realidad también estaba herida.

-Espera un momento- le pidió y dejo la bocina en la recepción para correr a su cubículo. Renata alzo el pulgar para que el pudiera responder en su espacio de trabajo y hablar en privado. Jasper alzó la bocina de su teléfono y alcanzo a escuchar como Alice lo maldecía por su falta de educación.

-Lo siento, pero no es correcto que tome llamadas personales en horas de trabajo y menos en público- le dijo él.

-_No habría problema, es una llamada corta- _le dijo ella de forma cortante y afilada, respiro hondo y continúo. -_¿Quién te da el derecho de enviarme flores?, Investigar la ubicación de las personas es acoso y podría demandarte por eso ¿Lo sabías? Y mucho más por ser quien soy- _le reclamo con nuevo enojo.

-Demándame si eso es lo que deseas acepto la culpa de amarte y querer reconquistarte- le dijo el serio y tenso. Escuchó a Alice bufar al otro lado de la línea.

-_No me provoques a llamar a mi abogado. Además e__nmendar tu error, no seas imbécil, con flores no enmendaras el dolor que me causaste- _le dijo ella burlonamente, pero a la vez dolida. –_Pero déjame decirte una cosa, jamás podrás lograr conquistarme de nuevo- _

-Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso, de dejarme hablar contigo- le dijo Jasper frustrado. –Te amo Alice, te amo como el primer día en el que te vi en la escuela, mi amor no ah cambiado en lo mas mínimo, fuiste y eres la mujer de mi vida la primera y me encantaría decir que la única, solo dame una oportunidad es todo lo que te pido, no, te lo suplico- le insistió él, a Alice se le formo un nudo en la garganta que tardo un poco más de lo que le habría gustado en dispersar.

_-No, no, no te engañes, eso que dices es 'amor' solo es el remordimiento que te carcome nada más y eso de que soy la mujer de tu vida deberías decírselo a tu queridísima mucama que claro esta te sabe consentir mejor, ¿Para qué quieres otra oportunidad? ¿Para echar todo a la basura de nuevo? Lo nuestro fue una de esas oportunidades que jamás se repetirán en la vida- _le reclamo ella elevando la voz ignorando las miradas curiosas de Riley y uno de los pilotos. Jasper suspiro con la misma exasperación.

-No, yo sé lo que siento y sé que también sigues sintiendo algo por mi por más que quieras negarlo y ocultarlo, podría decir que en este momento no me has interrumpido por qué no puedes hablar pues sabes que lo que digo es verdad- le aseguro de tal manera que la dejo sin hablar por unos segundos sintiéndose descubierta y el nudo en su garganta volvió a formarse.

-_Si_- dijo al cabo de unos segundos. –_Tienes razón, siento algo por ti y muy intenso, siento odio, desprecio. Ya olvídame y consíguete una vida, avanza como yo lo hice cuando pude dejarte en el pasado, como un mal recuerdo. Búscate a alguien y ol-vi-da-me- _le dijo con la voz severa y controlada separando las siglas, las palabras que salían de su boca eran tan venenosas que hasta ella sentía dolor con cada una de ellas. –_Ya déjame vivir en paz, y saber que anoche yo…- _se quejo pero dejo la frase inconclusa y gruño irritada. -_Entiende que no te quiero en mi vida, déjame ir por favor- _la pidió molesta y colgó sin dejarle hablar, el se quedo con el auricular pegado al oído procesando todo aquello, era la primera vez que Alice lo llamaba específicamente a él desde que se fue apresuradamente de Los Angeles y tenía que ser para reclamarle sus detalles y pedirle una vez más que la dejase en paz, pero, la duda sobre lo que no termino de decir comenzó a abrumarlo… ¿Qué hizo anoche o que no hizo? Tendría que averiguarlo después.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-No creo que la conozcas- le dijo una de las compañeras de clase de Tanya, Jane que siempre la molestaba. Todas esperaban a que fueran por ellas al término de clases.

-Claro que si, aquí está la foto- le dijo Tanya sacándole la lengua. Jane volvió a mirar la fotografía.

-Seguramente mientes y esa foto esta mandada a hacer- le dijo Jane con una sonrisita acusadora.

-Yo no digo mentiras- le insistió la niña y guardo la fotografía en un cuaderno, a salvo de aquellas niñas.

-Claro que si, mentiste cuando nos dijiste que tenías un príncipe azul, que te visita y lleva de compras y juega contigo- le dijo Heidi la hermana gemela de Jane.

-Claro que no miento, tengo un príncipe que me va a visitar, que me quiere y es muy lindo conmigo, es mi príncipe azul- les dijo Tanya casi frustrada, pero con una nota de voz soñadora al final.

-Eres una mentirosa- comenzó a canturrear Jane y su hermana se unió a su coro al igual que otros niños a su alrededor, los ojos de Tanya se humedecieron y se fue al baño, para encerrarse en un cubículo. Minutos después llego Billy por ella y una maestra fue para buscarla.

-Tanya, ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto su maestra de música.

-Jane y Heidi me molestaron otra vez y me dijeron mentirosa- dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

-No les hagas caso, tienen envidia según escuche tienes una foto con Alice Gray, tu ídolo- le dijo la maestra para reconfortarla. -¿Podrías mostrármela?- le dijo ella acariciando su pequeña mejilla con una lagrima marcada. Tanya saco la foto del cuaderno donde la había metido y se la mostro. –Autentica- dijo la maestra con admiración. –Como tu Tanya, no dejes que te hagan sentir mal, yo te creo- le dijo ella, seco sus lágrimas y la llevo hacia afuera para que se encontrase con Billy.

-Gracias miss Denali- le dijo Tanya, la abrazo y se fue con Billy a quien le conto lo sucedido.

-Veré como puedo ayudarte- le dijo el creando una pequeña idea en su mente, tendría que hacer un par de llamadas al llegar a casa y sabia que no se negaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice dejo caer su iPhone y miro por la ventana, por más que intentara negarlo la declaración de Jasper había removido la herida en su corazón, pero lo que más le había afectado era saberse descubierta ante la persona a la que más le importaba engañar, miraba a la nada soportando el picor en sus ojos de las lagrimas que luchaban por hacerse presentes, una mano larga y fuerte tomo la suya.

-Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré- le prometió Riley hincado en el piso y beso su mejilla. Ella se volvió sonriendo apenas.

-Lo sé y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco con el corazón- le dijo ella. El piloto se asomo por la cabina, ella ni cuenta de que la puerta había sido cerrada.

-¿Podemos despegar ahora Srita. Gray?- le pregunto él solemnemente, ella asintió y el piloto desapareció, a los minutos ya estaban dejando la pista de despegue a sus espaldas. Alice suspiro con la esperanza de que el tiempo que pasara en Nueva York hasta su regreso a L.A cerrara la herida que había sido abierta nuevamente, tener una agenda ocupada en las próximas semanas ayudaría a distraerse y olvidar nuevamente aquel dolor y ansiedad… ansiedad de bajar de aquel avión, tomar un taxi que la llevase al Four Seasons y correr a encontrarse con él y volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero aquel recuerdo siempre disipaba aquella necesidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Se quedo allí en su lugar de trabajo pensando en lo que su hermana le había dicho esa mañana, lo que Alice le insistía, solo después de media hora de tratar de encontrar más pros que contras en su lucha por reconquistar el amor perdido de Alice, al final tomo una decisión… trataría de olvidarla… Tal vez Rose tuviera razón, seguro sería lo mejor y menos doloroso, por algo se lo decía y no haría algo que lo lastimase aún más.

Salió de su pequeña oficina y se encamino a recepción junto a Renata a quien miro por primera vez como mujer, sabía que era guapa, pero ahora que la veía con intención vio sus finos rasgos, sus largas pestañas, su cabello ligeramente ondulado estirado en una coleta y una tonificada y bien proporcionada anatomía…

-¿Qué pasa Jasper? ¿Perdiste algo?- le pregunto ella divertida pillándolo mirándola.

-Lo siento, solo… pensaba- le dijo él y se distrajo mirando unas formas. Renata se volvió pero sonrió un poco halagada pues había notado su interés mientras la observaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::

María fue aun lugar en donde no le viese nadie, tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje a Riley.

_Riley recuerda que debes llevar el regalo antes de las 6 pm a la dirección que te envié. Besos, María._

Y se guardo su celular mientras hacia una requisición para surtirse de los utensilios que necesitaba para hacer su labor. No estaba del todo feliz por el rechazo de Jasper pero la emoción de por fin dejar de ser un ama de llaves le quitaba importancia a aquel ya bien conocido rechazo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

4 horas y media después el avión de Alice finalmente aterrizo en una pista privada.

Tomo su celular y llamo a Bree en cuanto se quito el cinturón de seguridad. Timbro un par de veces y la voz amable y cantarina de Bree sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Oficina de Alice Gray- dijo ella de forma profesional.

-Llego en 40 minutos- le dijo ella y colgó. Bajo del avión directo a un auto con Riley cargando con el equipaje de ambos. El transcurso hacia la oficina de Alice fue callado y muy relajante para ella pues por fin estaba lejos de aquella persona, que hacía apenas unas horas había removido algo dentro de ella nuevamente, pero negó con la cabeza evitando ese pensamiento. 50 minutos después llego a la oficina y suspiro de alivio al ver el nombre de la revista cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas en su piso.

-Yo te llamo- le dijo simplemente a Riley, el asintió y la vio perderse en las puertas de cristal y se fue de allí para entregar el 'regalo' a tiempo.

Condujo algo nervioso pensando seriamente en hacer solo una entrega pues no quería tener problemas de ningún tipo ni con la policía, ni con Alice. Sin darse cuenta llego al lugar indicado, que era una galería clandestina de arte.

-¿Si?- pregunto una joven con un estilo hippie y nada chic.

-Busco a D- dijo él ocultando su nerviosismo. La joven lo guio a la bodega de la galería.

-Deja el paquete aquí, ya vuelvo- le dijo, Riley obedeció y espero, cuando la chica volvió tenía un sobre amarillo en las manos. –Tu pago- le dijo y le dejo solo dando a entender claramente que se fuera, él así lo hizo y condujo hacia el departamento de Alice. Subió las maletas y al final se sentó en el sofá y conto el dinero que había recibido… al finalizar el conteo, olvido todos los miedos, ese dinero extra iba a serle de mucha ayuda, lo ayudaría a sentirse independiente de Alice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice se encontraba en su oficina esperando que Tyler llegara, pues lo había enviado a llamar hacia unos minutos para terminar el asunto más prioritario en su agenda.

Tocaron a su puerta.

-Entra- le dijo en voz un poco más alta y Tyler entro con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh querida, te ves espectacular, no vuelvas a faltar tanto al trabajo sin ti la oficina es tan… descontrolada- le dijo Tyler con algo de humor, le saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias y en vista de que estoy de vuelta…- le dijo estirando la mano esperando los libros de las modelos a contratar para suplantar a la que tendría que dejar la revista por un tiempo.

-Claro- dijo s encargado de recursos humanos y le entrego 5 carpetas. Ella las tomo y abrió la primera. –Son las 5 mejores, las que supuse te gustarían mas-

-No supongas nada Tyler, pero debo admitir que son buenas- dijo ella observando con atención las fotografías. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llego a quien sabia era la favorita de Tyler.

-¿Esta es la que tanto te gusta?- le pregunto mostrando la carpeta.

-Sí, dejé lo mejor para el final… mira su rostro afilado, su cabello es hermoso y su silueta… tiene el talento para estar en Couture- le dijo Tyler seguro de sus palabras. Alice presto atención mientras analizaba a fondo las fotografías que tenía en las manos.

-Quien tiene la última palabra aquí soy yo- le dijo molesta de que aquel nombre rondase por su cabeza. Tyler observo como el 'No' reflejado en su rostro cambiaba. Alice boto las carpetas frente a él, dejando una frente a ella.

-No me digas que aceptas mi recomendación- dijo Tyler sorprendido e incrédulo.

-No te emociones- le dijo con una sonrisita. –Llámala la quiero mañana en mi oficina a las 5:00 pm y no la dejes ir-

* * *

><p><strong>...Pues aca nos leemos de nuevo! jajaja... Pensaban que habría una reconciliacion entre Jazz y Alice? Siento si las ilusione pero todavia queda historia por recorrer! ;D <strong>

**Quien creen que sea Collin? Piloto lo sabemos pero habra algo mas? Quien sera, quien sera el agente de bienes raices al que llamo Royce?... Apuesto lo que sea a que tienen idea de quien es esa misteriosa modelo latina que tiene cautivado a Tyler! **

**...MIL GRACIAS, THNX SO MUCH, MOLTO GRAZZIE jajaja por todos sus reviews! que son el alimento del fanfictioner, por su apoyo, sus favs y follows que me hacen muy FELIZ! **

**...Cuidense muchisimo! xoxo... nos leemos pronto! :D**

**PD:: Recuerden que pueden encontrar curiosidades sobre 'Conflictos Mutuos' como outfits, accesorios, lugares, etc... en mi pagina de FB la cual pueden encontrar buscandola asi...: Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics.**


	23. Shot 22

**¡Hola a todos! Como estan? Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero pues ya ven que entre a estudiar (por fiiin) y no me da tiempo de escribir nuevos caps, pero por fin y despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo aca para continuar con este drama. **

**El soundtrack para este cap es: a su criterio, sinceramente no se me ocurre nada mas que una cancion algo dramatica cuando vean esto [*] (SPOILER) piensen en Alice y María juntas. ;)**

**Tengo mucha tarea u.u**

**DISCLAIMER:: Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a la querida Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>En cuanto la idea llego a su cabeza no dudo en dirigirse hacia el lugar más cercano en donde pudiese encontrar algo tan fino, delicado, impactante y elegante, tal y como era Alice a sus ojos. Con el dinero que recién había recibido y algo de sus ahorros en el banco le servirían para llevar a cabo algo que ya tenía pensado desde hacía un tiempo atrás.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::

Su móvil sonó, lo tomo enseguida y contesto sin saber de quién podría tratarse.

-¿Si?- pregunto ella con dulce voz.

-_Llamo para avisarle que tiene una cita mañana a las 5 en punto_- le dijo Tyler con orgullo en la voz pues era un halago que su jefa aceptara una de sus recomendaciones, aunque esta le hubiese prohibido rotundamente dar demasiada información por teléfono y mucho menos nombres.

-¿En dónde?- pregunto ella sin comprenderlo bien aun, aunque una parte de ella solo quisiera escuchar la corroboración de su sospecha.

-_En Nueva York por supuesto, le enviaré la dirección al correo que nos proporcionó- _dijo Tyler con obviedad. Ella cubrió la bocina y grito de emoción, compuso su voz y hablo de nuevo.

-Bien, allí estaré- dijo ella y al escuchar como al otro lado colgaban la línea ella también lo hizo sin borrar aquella sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia de su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::

-Vamos, solo quiero una cita con un agente de bienes raíces de toda mi confianza- le dijo Royce con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su auto rentado.

-_Tengo compañeros muy buenos, podría contactarte con alguno de ellos- _le dijo el chico al otro lado del teléfono.

-Vamos, quien mejor para ayudarme a encontrar un buen lugar en donde vivir de hoy en adelante que mi primo del alma- le dijo Royce que subía a su Mercedes Bens kompressor.

-_Siempre y cuando te vayas de mi departamento- _dijo Emmett con resignación.

-Perfecto, ¿Tengo que hacer una cita contigo?- le pregunto él con algo de arrogancia. Emmett bufó ante su tono de voz.

_-No seas ridículo Royce, te veré más tarde en casa- _le dijo su primo y colgó. Royce arranco su auto y se dirigió a una agencia de autos de lujo para ver cual podría estar al alcance de su bolsillo pero más que nada de su status de playboy.

:::::::::::::::::

El teléfono de su oficina sonó y contesto automáticamente.

-_Ya llame a la modelo y me confirmo su asistencia a la cita mañana- _le aviso Tyler.

-Y aunque no te hubiera confirmado, ella debe de venir- dijo Alice con desgana y colgó.

La encargada de vestuario entro con algunos adelantos de temporada de Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Christian Dior y Michael Kors. Echó un vistazo rápido y con certeza descarto lo que simplemente no veía como digno de aparecer en la siguiente edición.

Bree que estaba presente le entrego dos bolsas grandes, una con Louis Vuitton impresa al frente y otra de Michael Kors.

-Son regalos para usted- le dijo Bree haciendo entrega de las bolsas.

-Gracias, llévense esto- le indico a la encargada de vestuario, la cual salió con la ropa seguida de Bree.

Alice saco aquellos presentes y los analizo, de Loui Vuitton era un hermoso bolso al igual que de Michael Kors a diferencia de que había visto otro destino muy diferente al de su dúplex para el proveniente de LV, pues lo enviaría a L.A., el MK definitivamente lo usaría al día siguiente y pediría otro para L.A.

Alice comenzó a escribir una carta en su iPad, la reviso y la envió sin dudar.

Tomo su móvil y marco, le contestaron al segundo timbrazo.

-_¿Qué pasa jefa?_- le pregunto Riley que conducía de vuelta al edificio, después de haber ido al banco.

-Necesito que envíes un paquete- le dijo ella. –Mandare el paquete a recepción, lo tomas y lo llevas al correo a la dirección que te enviare- le dijo y colgó sin decir más ni dejarlo hablar. Ella misma le entrego el bolso a Bree para que lo llevase a recepción.

:::::::::::::::::::

Jasper llego unos minutos antes como era costumbre, abrió su computadora como era costumbre sin pensar con la sorpresa que le esperaba, al leer la dirección de e-mail sintió un escalofrío pues sabía que un documento escrito proveniente de esa dirección no podía ser de nadie más que de aquella mujer.

Lo abrió dubitativo y comenzó a leerlo, poco a poco comenzó a sonreír.

-No cabe duda eres sutil hasta para ser mala, sutil pero villana a fin de cuentas- dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza ligeramente. Lo imprimió como decía al final del correo en la posdata.

Y en cuanto salió de la impresora lo firmo y lo escaneo para enviarlo de vuelta.

Renata tenia de unos 5 minutos de haber llegado cuando Jasper llego para saludarla como solía hacerlo cada mañana. Solo que ahora lucia una gigante y brillante sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le dijo él llegando junto a ella besándola en la mejilla por lo que ella se sonrojo a sobremanera.

-¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor?- le pregunto ella con extrema curiosidad. Jasper sonrió y le mostro el papel, ella lo leyó con atención y como era de esperarse sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué tal las nuevas noticias?- le pregunto Jasper mirándola con interés.

-Las mejores- dijo ella emocionada claramente feliz.

-Convocare una junta en el sótano para informárselo a todo el personal- le dijo y se fue para hablar con cada jefe de área, la junta se llevaría a cabo en 10 minutos. Jasper se dirigió hacia allá y en menos de 9 minutos ya habían llegado todos los empleados o al menos los que podían abandonar su área de trabajo, pues Renata no había asistido aunque aun así, ella ya sabía la increíble noticia que les tenía el gerente.

-Buenos días a todos, los llame a esta pequeña junta para avisarles de que un integrante del personal a presentado su renuncia- les dijo e hizo una pausa, algunos buscaron entre ellos tratando de saber quién podría ser. Jasper suspiro ligeramente. –María Sandino a dejado de ser parte del Four Seasons, recibí su renuncia esta mañana- dijo finalizando su aviso.

-Ahora entiendo porque todo estaba tan tranquilo- dijo Lucy. Jasper le miro raro.

-¿Qué no se llevaban bien?- le pregunto extrañado de ser la primera en comentar algo al respecto. Ella exhalo divertida.

-Más vale tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca- le dijo con un guiño.

-Bien, entonces Lucy a partir de hoy eres el ama de llaves- le aviso él con una sonrisita. –Ve a mi oficina antes de irte para cambiar tu contrato- le dijo a lo que ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias- le dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Ahora vuelvan a sus labores- les dijo con un simple aplauso de entusiasmo. Y salió de allí, con el alivio marcado en su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::

María estaba ansiosa, sin poder dejar de moverse sentada en una de las sillas en la sala de abordar del aeropuerto, a solo 20 minutos de abordar su avión directo a New York. Ya había terminado su café Starbucks y ahora jugaba con su móvil.

-_Todos los pasajeros para el vuelo 935 con destino a la ciudad de New York favor de abordar por la puerta 7- _dijeron a través del altoparlante al cabo de unos 10 minutos, los cuales parecieron eternos para María que anhelaba estar en ese avión. Tomo su equipaje de mano y fue con paso controlado hacia la puerta que la llevaría al destino que ella siempre había soñado.

:::::::::::::::::::

-Muchas gracias por el asenso- le dijo Lucy después de firmar su contrato nuevo. Jasper sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-No me lo agradezcas tu lo mereces más que nadie y además, el aumento de salario te ayudara con los gastos de tu hijo- le dijo él con una sonrisa conciliadora. Lucy se levanto de la silla y se aproximo a la puerta.

-De nuevo gracias- le dijo ella y salió de allí. Jasper salió y fue directo a la recepción.

-Por el rostro de todos dedujo que les ah caído bien la noticia- bromeó Renata, Jasper sonrió.

-Si, por cierto, estaba pensando en ir a tomar algo después del trabajo, ¿Quieres acompañarme?- le pregunto no muy seguro de su invitación, notó como Renata abría los ojos como platos ante su inesperada invitación.

-Umm claro- dijo ella parpadeando. Jasper suspiro y asintió.

-Te veré al final de la jornada- le dijo y fue a comenzar con sus labores. Renata estaba insegura, pero eso no quitaba que sonriera ante, después de tanto tiempo haber captado la atención de su jefe.

:::::::::::::::::::

-Bree llama al aeropuerto y me dices cuando el avión haya aterrizado- le pidió Alice, que estaba nerviosa aunque lo suficientemente confiada en su decisión.

-_Si claro Srita. Gray- _le respondió Bree, Alice tomo su bolso y bajo a donde ya la esperaba Riley para ir a ver unos Prefall de accesorios.

-Ya sabes la dirección Riley- le dijo ella sonriendo al tiempo que se ponía sus lentes de sol.

Llegaron al lugar 5 minutos después de la hora acordada, debía ver una colección de bolsos y joyería. Su móvil sonó.

-¿Ya llego?- le pregunto Alice al ver el numero de Bree.

-_Si Alice, el avión acaba de aterrizar- _le informo su secretaria.

-Dile a Tyler que baje a recepción hasta el momento en que ella llegue y que no la deje ir por ninguna circunstancia- le dijo seriamente y colgó. Su compromiso no duro tanto como ella esperaba y volvió a la oficina resignada.

:::::::::::::::::::

María respiraba el éxito en cuanto piso la acera del aeropuerto de New York, tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección al chofer, llegando así justo a tiempo para su cita, pago el pasaje y al entrar a aquel gran edificio se detuvo al ver el nombre del piso al que iría.

-¡María Sandino!- le grito un hombre de tez morena y ojos obscuros con el cabello muy corto y sin embargo se notaba lo rizado, en cuanto la vio dudar fue tras ella.

-Lo siento, me equivoque de lugar- se excuso tratando de huir. Tyler la tomo del brazo.

-No, no. Estamos esperándote, anda vamos apresúrate- le dijo sin dejarla ir, llevándosela casi a jalones. –Querida, guarda esto mientras la señorita baja- le pidió Tyler a la recepcionista del edificio dándole el equipaje de María. Subieron al elevador, llegaron en lo que fueron 2 minutos al piso que debían. María no decía nada, no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar en ese lugar. La dirigió hacia una puerta deteniéndose en un pequeño pero elegante escritorio.

-Avísale que está aquí- le dijo a Bree, ella llamo por teléfono.

-Está aquí- dijo la chica, colgó y después de mirar de pies a cabeza a María les hizo una seña para que pasara.

-¿No vendrás conmigo?- le pregunto a Tyler que alzo las manos y se alejo de allí, María suspiro y entro con cierto recelo. Observo con detenimiento la elegante oficina y al final a la persona que le había citado.

-Siéntate llegas tarde- le dijo a manera de saludo.

-Solo son las 5:03- dijo con irritación. Alice sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Cuando te diga que te quiero aquí a las 5, me refiero a las 5 en mi oficina, no en el lobby- le dijo secamente y con arrogancia. María bufo con humor.

-No cabe duda que estás en tu zona de confort- dijo casi a manera de burla mirando una vez más alrededor.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Alice mirándola de forma incrédula ante la manera en la que le hablaba, aunque no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Alguien toco a la puerta. –Adelante- dijo Alice con monotonía. Tyler entro con dos carpetas en la mano, una más gruesa que la otra.

-Aquí está el contrato y su libro- le dijo él señalando cada una. Miro a María y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Puedes irte- le dijo Alice sacando el contrato de la carpeta delgada. Tyler salió sin decir nada más de la oficina de Alice.

-¿Qué pasó con la amable Alice?- preguntó María con ironía.

-Ya no existe- le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Vaya si hasta pareciera que temieran de ti- se burlo María. –Quien lo diría-

-A eso que tú llamas temor, en mi mundo se le dice respeto- le dijo ella con superioridad y desdén.

-Podrás engañarte a ti misma pero no a mí, temen de ti- le dijo María, sisañosa pero Alice sonrió ligeramente apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas. **[*]**

-Y tu deberías temer querida- le dijo de una manera que hizo sentir insegura a María, la primera vez que provocaba algo así en ella.

-¿Qué planeas? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- le dijo María desviando el tema. Alice sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Necesito una modelo y decidí contratarte- le dijo ella sacando una pluma negra y dándosela junto con el contrato.

-No, algo tramas- le atajó.

-Para nada- le dijo Alice, hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó. -No tengo tu tiempo así que te diré las clausulas importantes del contrato- le dijo Alice con fastidio. –Tendrás que ser puntual y no llegar tarde como el día de hoy; Deberás llevar una dieta estricta; te someterás a un examen médico para saber si tienes algún desorden alimenticio o enfermedades venéreas; NO consumirás ningún tipo de droga y se te realizará un anti doping por tu pasado; tendrás exclusividad solo con nosotros; tendrás un photoshoot de prueba para saber si eres lo suficientemente buena para pertenecer a esta revista, es decir para saber si de verdad tienes talento- le dijo pero María le interrumpió.

-Tienes mi book en donde esta todo mi trabajo, con eso puedes darte cuenta de mi talento- le dijo ella de mala gana, altanera. Alice le miro fijamente con dureza.

-Eso no prueba nada, debo verlo por mi misma, comprobar que no fue una pérdida de tiempo tenerte aquí- le dijo ella casi a manera de regañó.

-No tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea- le atajó María indignada.

–También deberás de renunciar a tu antiguo trabajo y por ultimo no tienes tolerancia así que no me importa si estas moribunda en un hospital y si te rompiste un hueso, debes venir cuando te necesite- le dijo ella con una maliciosa sonrisa ignorando su comentario.

-¿Estas demente? ¿Cómo puedes decir tanta estupidez? ¿Quieres que venga con gripa? ¿Enyesada? ¿Con ojeras?- le dijo de forma casi retadora.

-Para eso existe el maquillaje querida- le dijo Alice a punto de exaltarse.

-Estas mal de la cabeza, completamente loca esa clausula de tu contrato es una tontería- le dijo María sin dejar de lado su altanería.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu superior en este momento y por mucho, sin mencionar que tu carrera de modelo casi caduca puede comenzar o terminar aquí- le advirtió subiendo su tono de voz solo una octava más alta.

-No puedes hacer eso- le dijo María con cierto deje de duda. Alice sonrió ampliamente mirándola con fijeza.

-¿Quieres apostar?- le dijo retadoramente. –Tienes 5 minutos para firmar o irte de aquí- le ordeno Alice. María trato de leer el contrato rápidamente para verificar que firmaba lo correcto. 4 minutos y medio más tarde Alice le arrebato el contrato de las manos.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que tienes poder de presentar mi renuncia? Eso no es justo- le dijo María molesta levantándose de la silla.

-Sí, olvide decírtelo, desde esta mañana estas fuera del personal de Four Seasons- le dijo Alice con una sonrisita victoriosa.

-¿Qué? Cómo pudiste hacer eso…- dijo y después comenzó a reír. –Que estúpida fui, todo esto es solo para alejarme de Jasper, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?- dijo golpeando el escritorio con la palma de sus manos.

-¿Crees que pierdo mi tiempo solo para alejarte de él? No soy tan patética como tú. Ya no me importa, no me interesa lo que haga con su vida si vive o muere me da igual, ¿Entendido?- le dijo Alice con tal severidad que hizo callar a María. –Vaya hasta que logras quedarte sin palabra- le dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Solo sigues siendo una mosca muerta, una niñita inofensiva que se oculta dentro de una elegante oficina y un alto puesto editorial, abusas de tu poder, crees que puedes hacer que la gente te tenga miedo solo porque llegaste a donde estas pero solo es una maldita mascara, apuesto a que en este momento mueres por atacarme de alguna manera porque sabes perfectamente que todo lo que digo es cierto o tal vez estés reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo. ¿Cómo llegaste a este puesto? O mejor dicho ¿Por cuantos pasaste para llegar hasta aquí?- le dijo María mirándola con odio puro y veneno destilando en cada palabra que decía. Alice sin embargo le daba la razón en una cosa pero no se rebajaría a tal grado de atacarla aunque fuera lo que más quisiera.

-Nunca supongas nada de mí ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa? Yo no soy tu María, yo no necesite acostarme con alguien para lograr lo que tengo hasta ahora. Sinceramente deberías de controlar esos celos enfermizos que tienes, ¿Has considerado visitar a un psiquiatra?- le recomendó ella tragando la bilis. María estallo en carcajadas.

-Celosa ¿Yo de ti? Por favor- dijo burlándose sin vergüenza alguna de sus risas, algo que solo alimento la ira de Alice.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo éxito, fama, renombre, y sin embargo tu eres una desconocida y pues jamás pasaras de la recamara de un hotel, de la categoría que más te guste, si sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro con veneno en su voz pero no tanto como el que su enemiga utilizaba.

-Tal vez, pero yo querida Alice se que has pasado por varias recamaras y no puedes negármelo, tengo pruebas- le dijo María con aire triunfal al ver la expresión atónita de Alice que trato de componer al instante.

-Me extraña la seguridad con la que lo afirmas porque no tengo tal historial, blasfemias nada mas, además ¿a ti que te importa si sea cierto o no?- le dijo casi riendo. María le miro con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa.

-A mi no me importaba pero a Jasper si- le susurro con complicidad haciendo que Alice exhalara de sorpresa y borrara si expresión triunfal.

-Es su problema y mantengo mi palabra de que no tengo un pasado como el tuyo, experimentada zorrita- murmuro de la misma forma.

-Mustia, al menos yo aun tengo a mis padres, no como tú que perdiste a tu mamá y tu padre no quiere saber nada de ti- dijo María con ponzoña y las palabras cargadas de pesadez, la cual pudo aplastar a Alice, sin embargo sonrió tomando el contrato y su book.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que tu carrera casi caduca?- le pregunto con un nuevo aire. María frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres con caduca?- le pregunto María con desdén.

-Que tu carrera máximo podría durar un año- dijo Alice con simpleza. -¿En verdad creíste que lograrías algo a los 29 años en el mundo del modelaje? Que ingenua eres- le dijo la Srita. Gray con tono burlón.

-Tengo talento- le recrimino María golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos dejándolas allí.

-Y un acta de nacimiento también- le dijo Alice rompiendo el contrato frente a sus ojos. –Las otras modelos son mínimo 4 años menores que tú y mucho mejores- le dijo ella mirándola de arriba a abajo. –Pero a lo que me refería era que tu carrera podría comenzar o verse arruinada gracias a mi o mejor dicho gracias a ti- le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisita, escribió algo en su tableta y a los segundos entro Bree con una maquina.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto María asustada, tratando de ocultarlo fallidamente.

-Mi padre solía decir ''Jamás te hagas de enemigos pues nunca sabrás para quien trabajaras''- dijo ella citándolo con melancolía. Y desgarro hojas del libro de María para deslizarlas por la trituradora.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- grito María furiosa.

-Solo te hago aprender una lección- le dijo Alice con simpleza sin mirarla. María vio como su libro quedaba hecho tiritas.

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Vete al infierno maldita niñita de porcelana!- le grito María furiosa y con lagrimas de impotencia, de forma casi desgarradora.

-Después de ti querida. Déjame anunciarte que es oficial, tu carrera como modelo a llegado a su fin, despídete de tu sueño para siempre- le dijo Alice levantándose de su silla de piel con una sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo porque Jasper prefirió quedarse conmigo en vez de ir detrás de ti, eres tan frívola e insensible- le dijo María tratando de calmarse sabiendo que tal vez eso podría herirla… y no se equivocaba pues era un golpe directo a su ego aun cuando Alice supiese que no era así… o tal vez sí lo era.

-¿Cruel? Pues aprendí de la mejor María, lo aprendí de ti y como dicen, el aprendiz siempre supera al maestro y acabo de hacerlo- le dijo Alice encarándola retadoramente pues María se había levantado de la silla y Gray fue a la puerta para abrirla. –Ahora vete de mi oficina- le ordenó Alice, María tomó su bolso y antes de salir le soltó una bofetada que le dejo la mejilla roja.

–Por cierto, solo para que no haya dudas no trates de buscar trabajo en el mundo editorial o del modelaje pues desde este momento estas vetada en la mayoría del país- le dijo y le lanzo un beso lleno de odio.

-¡Te odio! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, atente a las consecuencias Alice Brandon! ¡Te veré en el infierno!- le grito María mientras caminaba dando tumbos hacia el elevador.

-Tu primero querida- murmuro Alice en voz baja. –Nada paso aquí y vuelvan a su trabajo- les indico a todos los que miraban la dramática escena, haciendo caso omiso del ardor en su mejilla hasta que entro en su oficina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

María salió con lágrimas en los ojos y un odio que le carcomía por dentro.

-¡María!- dijo Riley que estaba a unos pocos metros sorprendido de la escena.

-Riley- dijo en voz baja y fue a abrazarlo. Soltando las lagrimas de enojo, impotencia y frustración, pero más que nada llenas de odio.

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Esa maldita mojigata- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. –Ayúdame Riley- le dijo ella casi suplicante.

-Siempre ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunto él preocupado al ver su rostro desencajado.

-Dime donde quieres que nos veamos, necesito hablar contigo- le pidió y se volvió para ver como Riley le miraba fijamente y asentía ante su petición.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Está bien señorita Gray?- le pregunto Bree preocupada a Alice cuando entro en su oficina con un té y una bolsa de hielo. Alice miraba por la ventana, cuando se volvió pudo notar que tenia lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas.

-Si estoy bien, gracias Bree- le dijo sentándose en su silla pasando su índice por el borde de la taza.

-Acabo de ver a tu chofer con la modelo que al parecer no empleaste- le dijo Pierre entrando en su oficina sin tomarse la molestia de llamar a la puerta.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Alice con sumo interés. Pierre se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio. -¿Qué viste?- le insistió ella.

-Pues baje al Lobby para ver a… una persona y vi a tu chofer abrazando muy cariñosamente a esa mujer- le explico Pierre con simpleza, Alice se quedo pensativa, considerando en lo que eso podría significar. Según le había dicho Riley había terminado con su amistad con esa mujer por ella. Era algo que no le gustaba nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carmen terminaba de preparar la cena, y como solía hacerlo fue a ver que Tanya ya hubiese terminado sus labores, vaya sorpresa la que se llevo cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija de 9 años estaba recostada sobre la cama con las cortinas cerradas y la cabeza oculta entre las almohadas.

-Tanya, ¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunto Carmen acariciando su cabello. La pequeña se volvió y se acurruco a su lado negando con la cabeza pegada a su costado, noto que sostenía unas fotos entre sus manitas.

-¿A quienes abrazas?- le pregunto su mamá tomando las fotos que ella abrazaba con tal fervor como si fueran las personas reales. Una de ellas era la foto que tenia con Alice y la otra la de su príncipe, sonrió ante lo gracioso de la situación…

-Billy me dijo lo que paso en la escuela, no les hagas caso, lo único que en verdad importa es que tu sepas que dices la verdad, los demás mueren de envidia por no tener una foto con Alice, o con su ídolo y puede también que sientan envidia de que tu tengas un guapo príncipe y ellas no- le dijo ella acariciando su cabello obscuro.

-¿Tú crees mami?- le pregunto la pequeña secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa de mi pequeño pony.

-Por supuesto que si mi vida, ellas morirían por tener la suerte y la vida que tú tienes- le dijo Carmen besando su frente.

-Pero todo el mundo cree que miento- dijo la pequeña Tanya afligida. Carmen rio en silencio.

-Billy hará algo para que dejen de molestarte así- le susurro Carmen disimulando la sonrisita, Tanya se sentó enseguida con un brillito en los ojos que no era por las lagrimas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto completamente animada, Carmen sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

-Mañana lo descubrirás, ahora termina tus labores- le dijo ella con voz más seria. Tanya sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya las termine- dijo orgullosa de sí misma. Carmen sonrió de la misma manera y se levanto de la cama.

-En ese caso, ¿Quieres algo en especial para cenar?- le pregunto ella con un guiño, Tanya pensó un poco y luego asintió energética.

-Un poco de pastel con leche- dijo ella sonriendo angelicalmente, Carmen rio por lo bajo.

-Bien, ya vuelvo- le dijo en tono de complicidad y salió de la habitación de su pequeña la cual escucho encendió el televisor para ver su película de 'Monster High Scaris'.

Billy entro por la puerta principal justo detrás de Harry.

-Buenas noches Harry, ¿Quieres algo en especial para cenar?- le pregunto Carmen, él negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-Más tarde Carmen- le dijo y se fue directo a su recamara. Billy se acerco a donde Carmen.

-Hable con el 'príncipe azul'- le murmuro cuidando que una pequeña no llegara de improvisto. Carmen se volvió.

-¿Y?- pregunto Carmen.

-Estará aquí por la mañana- dijo con un guiño provocando una feliz sonrisa en ella.

-Gracias, la harás muy feliz- dijo Carmen, corto un pedazo de pastel y sirvió la leche para luego ponerlos en una charola. -¿Qué tal si se lo llevas tu? Pero sin decir una sola palabra- le dijo Carmen en una verdadera advertencia.

-Descuida- dijo Billy y le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla ganándose así una mirada desaprobatoria de Carmen.

Tanya veía sin parpadear aquella película que había visto más de 20 veces y repetía los diálogos en voz baja casi inaudible, Billy sonrió y entro para sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

-¡Billy!- grito y lo abrazo con fuerza. –Mi mamá me dijo que me tienes una sorpresa, ¿Qué es?- le pregunto ella con su carita de cachorrito.

-No puedo decírtelo, tu mamá me regañaría si lo hago- le dijo y después sonrió al ver el mohín de Tanya. -¿Tu cual de todas eres?- le pregunto para distraerla y lo logro pues la atención de la pequeña se volvió hacia la película.

-Yo soy Clawdeen, porque quiero ser una gran diseñadora de grande- dijo casi soñadora, Billy la estrecho aun mas a su costado. –Pero ni creas que olvide el asunto- murmuro Tanya y rio junto con Billy. Él se quedo hasta el término de la película.

-Listo a lavarse los dientes y a dormir- le dijo èl con un aplauso, ella asintió y corrió a su pequeño baño. Volvió y se puso la pijama de princesas, se recostó y Billy la arropo.

-Que duermas bien pequeña- le dijo antes de besar su frente. –Que sueñes con los angelitos- le dijo él.

-No, quiero soñar con mi príncipe- dijo con una sonrisita traviesa, Billy refunfuño y suspiro. Tanya se puso seria. -¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener un papa como tu- dijo suspirando ligeramente, Billy solo sonrió levemente y salió de allí.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Lista para irnos?- le pregunto Jasper llegando corriendo a la recepción. Renata le miro aún incrédula y asintió. –Bien, vamos te llevo- le dijo Jasper con camaradería. -Está bien- dijo ella simplemente, nerviosa y ansiosa, tomo su bolso y salió de su lugar de trabajo. Caminaron el silencio hasta el auto de Jasper, quién le abrió la puerta y cerro después de que ella hubiese entrado. Pasó frente al auto y subió para salir del estacionamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>...Pues nos leemos de nuevo jajaja, que tal el cap? les gusto? Como vieron el enfrentamiento de Alice y María, pero mas que nada, que creen que pase despues de esto?; notaron algo raro en la casa del papá de Alice?; que estara planeando Riley?; pero ahora ... qe pasara con Jasper y Renata?. Me encantaria saber que piensan. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y haya valido la pena la espera de tanto tiempo por la actualizacion ;)**

**...Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews y favs! me hacen verdaderamente feliz! **

**Debo irme, ya saben escuela y asi jajaja... cuidense mucho! Un abrazo! xoxo! **

**PD: Recuerden que pueden encontrar algunas curiosidades en mi pag. en FB la cual pueden dar like buscandola como: Chica RatHale y sus fanfics, ó dandole click al link en mi perfil ;D **

**PD: les comparto que tengo un blog y pues les invito a darse una vuelta, son varios POVS sobre varias cosas. ;)**


	24. Shot 23

**¡Hola gente! ¿como les va? Lo sé muy bien, tarde demasiado para haber estado de vacaciones, pero en verdad no me convencia ninguno hasta ahora, so... los dejare aqui para que puedan leerlo sin mas demoras. **

**... Siento fallarles de nuevo pero por mas que lo pienso no se me ocurre ninguna recomendacion para el 'soundtrack' de este cap! u.u **

_**NOTA:: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pues... es mia. **_

* * *

><p>Llegaron al dúplex de Alice.<p>

-Que día, siento como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar- murmuro Alice tumbándose en el sofá de piel, Riley llego a su lado y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. Su mejilla aun dolía ligeramente donde habían aparecido marcas de las uñas de María.

-Yo sé de un remedio que nunca falla para los dolores de cabeza- dijo él a su oído de una manera sugerente, ella recordó lo sucedido en la tarde y se levanto del sofá camino a su habitación.

-Tráeme una aspirina y agua, por favor- le pidió sin mirarle sonando indiferente, Riley resoplo incrédulo y fue tras ella encontrándola recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-No me importaría ayudarte de verdad- comento acercándose a su cama, ella suspiro.

-Una pastilla Riley, ya- le dijo ella seria, el resoplo y fue sin decir más llevándole en una pequeña charola un vaso de agua y dos pastillas; ella las tomo sin mirarle, no quería aceptar que sufriría otra traición, que la persona en quien confiaba ciegamente le mentía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me rechazas?- le pregunto él con cierta desilusión en la voz, se sentó junto a ella.

-No estoy de humor, tuve un día horrible deseche la sesión de hoy y mañana tendremos que hacerla de nuevo- comento y suspiro. –Entreviste a una modelo que me hizo pasar un muy mal rato, por poco me hace llamar a seguridad- dijo señalando su mejilla. -Se llamaba María- comento mirándole disimuladamente, él miraba a otro lado lejos de ella con una clara tensión en su rostro. –Ahora déjame dormir- le dijo y se volvió de manera que no pudiese verle el rostro y se mantuvo así hasta que escucho como se cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Royce llego al trabajo destilando confianza en si mismo, en cuanto se sentó en su oficina le llamo la secretaria de su jefe, Harry para que fuese a su oficina, asi lo hizo.

-Buenos Días Harry- le saludo Royce estrechando su mano.

-Royce- le dijo a manera de saludo y le indico se sentara frente a él. –Quiero hablarte de un viaje que debo hacer, pero iras tú en representación mía, quiero descansar de los aviones por un tiempo- le dijo seriamente, Royce asintió.

-¿A dónde? Y ¿Cuándo?- le pregunto con interés.

-New York, te vas en una semana para revisar una obra- le indico dándole los boletos de avión. –Estarás allá una semana, el boleto es redondo- le dijo su jefe con camaradería.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Carmen ponía el desayuno de Tanya en su lonchera, cuando ella bajo ligeramente afectada aun por el incidente con Jane y Heidi.

-Buenos días mi pequeña- le dijo Carmen besando su frente.

-Hola mami, ¿Dónde está Billy? Llegare tarde- murmuro mirando su plato de cereal algo cabizbaja.

-No llegaras tarde- le dijo ella sonriendo y entonces alguien llamo a la puerta. -¿Por qué no vas a ver quién es?- le dijo su mamá con un guiño. Ella asintió a regañadientes, abrió la puerta y se quedo paralizada sonriendo y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Buenos días princesa, alguien me dijo que necesitabas un carruaje- le dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-¡¿Me llevaras a la escuela?! Wow, gracias príncipe azul- le dijo besando su mejilla y lo abrazo de nuevo. Carmen ya estaba detrás de ella con su mochila.

-Tanya, ve a cepillarte los dientes para que tu carruaje real pueda llevarte a la escuela- le dijo y no dudo un instante, a los 5 minutos volvió corriendo.

-Descuida Carmen no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, casi me queda de paso al trabajo- le dijo el con la mochila de la pequeña Tanya en su mano.

-Suerte en la escuela mi niña hermosa- le dijo Carmen y la abrazo a manera de despedida.

-Adiós mami- le dijo ella y corrió al auto.

En el transcurso Tanya le conto sobre como la molestaban y como fue conocer a su ídolo Alice Gray.

-Es extraordinaria, seria genial que la conocieras también, es muy linda y muy bonita- le dijo ella con unos ojitos de admiración que no podía contener.

-No tengo la menor idea de eso- dijo él estando de acuerdo con la niña. Por fin llegaron a su escuela y el detuvo el auto para bajarla el mismo y acompañarla hasta la puerta de su escuela.

-Que tengas un buen día princesita- le dijo su chofer del día besando su mejilla y luego su mano, así como se veía en las películas de Disney.

-Hasta luego y gracias príncipe azul- le dijo ella sonriendo soñadora y lo vio alejarse, cuando paso entre Heidi y Jane alzo la vista feliz y superior orgullosa y satisfecha de la muestra de su verdad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Renata llego a su lugar de trabajo y se topo con una rosa rosada, el tomo y sonrió preguntándose quién la habría dejado allí, como por arte de magia la respuesta llego ante ella.

-Buenos días- dijo recargándose frente a ella sonriendo. -¿La pasaste bien anoche?- le pregunto.

-Hola, si, si claro- respondió ella sonriendo. El teléfono sonó inconvenientemente, Renata oculto su ligero desagrado y respondió con su ya aprendido

-Four Seasons buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-_Pásame a Jasper, apúrate_- le exigió la odiosa voz.

-No podía ir todo tan bien, ten te llama la ex ama de llaves más querida del mundo- le dijo ella a Jasper sin preocuparse por retirar demasiado la bocina o por hablar bajo. El tomo el teléfono.

-¿Si?- respondió con profesionalismo.

-_Jazz dime por favor que lo que me dijo esa… mujer es mentira, ¿Verdad que aun tengo el empleo en el hotel? No he presentado ninguna renuncia- _le dijo ella casi suplicante sentada en su cama del hotel en el que pudo pagar hasta esperar su vuelo al siguiente día.

-María, sinceramente no lamento decirte esto, pero es cierto desde ayer por la mañana dejaste de ser parte del personal del hotel de forma legal. Suerte en NY- le dijo y colgó, Renata le aplaudió levemente y él sonrió.

-Por fin tiene un poco por todo lo que ha hecho- dijo ella, Jasper suspiro.

-No me hace feliz pero es cierto, ahora a los deberes- dijo con un aplauso se fue con paso veloz hacia su oficina, Renata sonrió negando con la cabeza y se sorprendió al sentir como alguien le besaba la mejilla, se volvió y vio a Jasper caminando por el pasillo hacia el elevador. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho al recordar como había hablado de Alice la noche anterior de lo que paso…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Después de haber pedido dos cerveza cada uno y de un buen rato de conversación en donde descubrieron que ambos eran seguidores del rock de los 80's._

_-¿Qué paso entre tu, María y Alice Gray? Hay mucha tensión entre ustedes, casi palpable- le dijo Renata al verlo tranquilo, tratando de saciar su incógnita. Jasper suspiro, tomo de su cerveza y le miro. Jasper le conto todo, desde la noche en donde lo dejo sentado en la acera llorando hasta los acontecimientos de hacia unos días con todo lo de la boda de su hermana. _

_-Vaya, después de tantos años y aun sigues atado a ella- comento ella casi incrédula. _

_-Sí, lo sé- dijo él riendo con desgana. _

_-¿No crees que lo mejor sería que ya dejaras tu historia con ella en el pasado? Solo te hiere y no es justo si ella es tan indiferente ante todo esto- le dijo ella tocando su mano sobre la mesa. Jasper comenzó a reír sin ganas. _

_-Es exactamente lo que mi hermana a estado pidiéndome por años- dijo de forma melancólicamente divertida. Renata se unió a su risa aunque era casi inaudible._

_-Jasper- llamo su atención y el aludido la miro. –Tu hermana es sabia al aconsejártelo, porque te quiere- dijo ella reprimiendo el decirlo ''y también yo''. _

_-Lo sé y probablemente comience a hacerle caso, muchas gracias por escucharme- dijo el tomando su mano, Renata se sonrojo y alejo la mano. Después de media hora más Jasper la llevo al Four Seasons por su auto y espero a que saliera para poder irse a su casa. Renata no sabía si lo que seguiría de eso sería bueno o malo para ella. _

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Si claro, veré que puedo hacer te veo ahí- le dijo en voz baja Riley a su móvil al escuchar los pasos de Alice cerca.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le pregunto sin rodeos, Riley parpadeo y sonrió caminando hacia ella.

-Número equivocado, es extraño que se equivoquen en números de celular, ¿Qué deseas para desayunar?- le pregunto cambiando de tema, ella suspiro discretamente cuando el ya caminaba a la cocina.

-Waffles- le dijo ella y fue hacia su cuarto de baño para ducharse y arreglarse para ir a su oficina. Cuando salió en una fina toalla de seda el desayuno estaba servido junto con un jugo de naranja y un café.

-¿Tienes planes esta noche?- le pregunto él con cierto falso desinterés, desayunando frente a ella.

-¿Por qué?- respondió Alice mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-Es que vendrá una prima de Inglaterra por negocios y quería verla antes de que se fuese, quiero ir a cenar esta noche con ella- le dijo el sin titubeos, lo cual casi hizo reír a Alice pues sabía que esa ''prima'' era la modelo que había humillado en privado, la modelo que casualmente era su enemiga.

-Revisare mi agenda, no hay problema ahora debo alistarme- dijo y se levanto de la mesa terminando su jugo y yendo hacia su habitación para arreglarse el cabello en ligeras ondas agarradas en una media coleta, una falda a la cintura, una camisa de seda lila y saco a juego con la falda, sus Louboutin negros de tacón alto y un maquillaje con sombras ligeramente obscuras. Salió de su habitación y vio como Riley ocultaba rápidamente su móvil en su pantalón.

El trayecto hasta la editorial fue largo y silencioso, ninguno hablo, sin embargo Alice le enviaba un mensaje directo a Bree. _Quiero un te listo en mi escritorio…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

María desayunaba un bagel y un café que había comprado en un puesto callejero de camino a Central Park. Su móvil sonó.

-Riley hola- dijo casi aliviada al segundo timbre.

-_Hola María, ¿Cómo estás?- _le dijo recargado en uno de los pilares del lobby del edificio mirando a las chicas que pasaban hacia los elevadores.

-Bien, ¿Nos veremos hoy?- le pregunto ella ansiosa abordando el tema que más le interesaba, verle y planear algo.

-_Lo dudo mucho, no me dicho si tendré que trabajar esta noche- _

_-_Hay por favor podríamos vernos ahora mismo, estoy en Central Park como sea NECESITO verte- le dijo ella de forma exigente haciendo énfasis en la urgencia que tenia de verle.

-_Voy para allá- _le dijo y colgó sin más.

Riley se dirigía hacia el auto cuando sonó su móvil.

-_Necesito que recojas unas cosas que olvide sobre la mesa del comedor, no tardes- _le dijo Alice antes de que pudiese siquiera hablar y colgó. Tuvo que ir al dúplex y volver al edificio lo más rápido que pudo.

Alice le dio diversas ocupaciones con las cuales estaría toda la tarde ocupado trayendo y llevando paquetes y siendo su chofer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Royce hacia su trabajo organizando algunas facturas cuando su secretaria entro llevando un sobre amarillo tamaño oficio.

-Dice el Sr. Brandon que tu viaje se adelanto- le dijo su secretaria entregándole un sobre.

-¿Para cuándo?- le pregunto el abriendo el sobre.

-Te vas en 2 días- le dijo ella sonriendo con un guiño y salió con un coqueto caminar. Royce le miro de la misma manera en que veía a su siguiente presa.

-Dos días para hacer que me extrañes- murmuro él cuando la puerta se cerró a la espalda de su secretaria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

María fue a comer a un McDonalds esperando ansiosa la llamada de Riley, mientras comía pensaba un sinfín de maneras de las cuales podría cobrarle a Alice lo que le había hecho. Tomo una papa frita mirándola con remordimiento y goce.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rosalie iba al aeropuerto para el viaje que debía hacer. Su móvil sonó y contesto directo del volante.

-¿Si?- respondió.

-¿_Rosalie Hale?- _pregunto una voz masculina.

-Si soy yo- dijo ella tratando de averiguar quien podría ser.

-_Llamamos del salón de eventos para avisarle que se cancelo el evento para la fecha que usted nos pidió, así que solo necesitamos su confirmación para apartar la fecha para su evento- _le dijo el hombre, Rosalie sonrió ampliamente y suspiro aliviada y emocionada a la vez.

-Si claro, apártenla me encargare de que depositen lo acordado- le dijo ella sin ocultar la emoción en su voz.

_-Perfecto, le llamaremos en caso de cualquier problema, como ultimo solo necesitamos que venga a revisar la decoración que le gustaría- _le dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-No tendré tiempo, pero enviare a la co-organizadora a ultimar los detalles. Hasta luego gracias- le dijo ella y colgó. En cuanto estaciono lo público en el evento que había enviado por Facebook.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una notificación hizo sonar su móvil, la abrió para checarla y al leerla una idea llego a su cabeza, definitivamente necesitaría de la ayuda de Riley. En una servilleta comenzó a hacer anotaciones sobre lo que haría y que tendría que hacer para lograr su cometido, además de considerar la manera de llevarlo a cabo sin que se viese demasiado obvio. Tendría que conseguir información o pruebas para poder tomar venganza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La campanita sonó y la dejo para después, pero la lucecita parpadeaba.

-Ya llego por quien llorabas madeimoselle- le dijo Pierre entrando en su oficina.

-Llevo esperándote todo el día- le dijo ella a forma de queja pero sin mal humor, solo ansiedad.

-Lo siento, tengo una jefa que me hace trabajar en exceso y sin derecho a largas pausas para charlas- le dijo en complicidad sentándose frente a su escritorio provocando en ella una sonrisita. -¿De qué querías hablarme?- le pregunto él.

-Necesito que llames a tu amigo, el investigador secreto- le dijo ella sin preámbulos, suspiro y rio con desgana. –Quiero que siga a Riley esta noche si es posible- le dijo ella.

-¿Es acaso por la modelo que abrazaba muy afectuosamente frente al edificio?- le pregunto ganándose una mirada molesta de Alice, que asintió después de unos segundos.

-No me gusta para nada lo que viste- le dijo ella y suspiro.

-Déjame marcarle en este preciso momento, ya vuelvo- le dijo él y salió de su oficina. Volvió a los 10 minutos. –Buenas y malas noticias- le dijo él con un mohín.

-Las malas primero- le pidió Alice sentada de forma casi derrotada en su silla.

-Puede seguirlo todo el día de mañana, hoy no tiene tiempo- le dijo el sentándose en la misma silla.

-Y la buena es que accedió, ya entendí- dijo ella sentándose recta. –En ese caso, ¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?- le pregunto ella con un nuevo humor.

-Por supuesto querida, será un placer- le dijo él con un guiño. –Tu lucecita esa me da estrés- le dijo él y tomo su celular mirando la notificación del evento.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto ella sin verdadero interés.

-Es sobre una reunión de secundaria, ya tienen lugar seguro- dijo él en resumen y soltó una risita burlona. –Candy Crush, ¿Enserio?- le pregunto a lo que ella sonrió algo avergonzada y le quito su móvil.

-Me ayuda a des estresarme- dijo como excusa dejando su móvil al lado de su iPad. Pierre sonrió.

-Sin ofenderla jefa pero a veces me recuerda a la jovencita soñadora y extremadamente sencilla que conocí por primera vez- le dijo junto con un guiño y salió de la oficina.

:::::::::::::::::::

Riley apenas iba de regreso a la oficina de Alice para descansar un momento. Tomo su celular y marco poniéndolo en altavoz.

-_Por fin me llamas- _dijo una voz claramente desesperada y ansiosa.

-Sí, veras Alice me ha tenido ocupado todo el día- dijo a regañadientes.

-_Sabe algo- _le dijo María con indudable seguridad. Riley resoplo.

-Claro que no, es imposible- le dijo el descartando rotundamente la idea. –Lo más seguro es que pueda verte hasta mañana, terminare exhausto- le dijo al tiempo que estiraba un brazo emitiendo un gemido.

-_Mas te vale que nos veamos hoy, tengo un regalo para ti, llámame en cuanto sepas que hacer- _le dijo y colgó sin más. Inmediatamente el móvil de Riley sonó de nuevo, esta vez con un tono de psicosis que había puesto ese mismo día para ese número.

-Alice- dijo a manera de respuesta.

-_Llevo llamándote 15 veces, ¿Qué hacías?- _le exigió saber sin embargo no le dio tiempo de contestar. –_Necesito que pases por Pierre y por mí en 15 minutos- _le ordeno y colgó.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de haber dejado a Pierre en su casa emprendieron el camino hacia el dúplex de Alice.

-En cuanto esté lista volveremos por Pierre para ir a cenar- le dijo ella de forma seca y cortante.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Riley casi en un grito, Alice le miro casi de desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Algún problema?- le pregunto ella como si no tuviera que hacerlo con un deje de ironía. Riley bufo y la miro rápidamente por el espejo retrovisor.

-Me has tenido de aquí para allá todo el día, no he tenido ni tiempo suficiente para comer y ahora además me tendrás toda la noche ocupado, y estoy completamente seguro de que uno de esos paquetes que me hiciste enviar estaba completamente vacío- le reclamo él como pocas veces lo hacía. Alice sonrió ligeramente, sin embargo no era una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Estas cuestionando las ocupaciones que se incluyen en tu trabajo? No es mi culpa que se envíen cosas pequeñas en grandes cajas para proteger una pieza delicada de joyería- le dijo ella de mal humor. –Te quejas así que, ¿Quieres firmar tu renuncia?- le reto ella, su empleado respiro hondo y aferro con fuerza el volante.

-No- dijo a regañadientes con la esperanza de que próximamente eso cambiaria. –Lo siento- le dijo en voz baja, ella solo gimió en respuesta y se volvió a mirar los edificios y gente que pasaban en las aceras por el resto del camino a su dúplex.

Cuando llegaron entro a su dúplex se dio una ducha y arreglo, 45 minutos transcurrieron.

-Riley despierta debemos irnos- le dijo y fue hacia la puerta asegurándose de que el estuviese detrás de ella.

::::::::::::::::

María gruño en la habitación de su hotel.

-Maldita niñita ingenua, pero me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste, lo juro aunque sea lo último que haga- murmuro en un furioso gruñido y lanzo el vaso vacio a la pared, tendría que pagar por eso, pero no le importaba pues su enojo era más del que ella pudiese soportar. Echando a volar su mente dándole forma a su malévolo plan de venganza, la última pieza para conseguir y llevarlo a cabo tenía el nombre de Riley.

:::::::::::::::::

Pierre y Alice ya tomaban de sus copas de vino esperando la cena.

-Dime, ¿Qué harías si descubrieras algo que no te gustaría en tu acompañante ese?- le pregunto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, ella suspiro mirando a cualquier otro lugar.

-Lo dudo demasiado él jamás me ocultaría nada, es solo que quiero saber cómo es su relación con María, pero, en ese casi no lo sé, no sé cuanto podría soportar otra traición, eh vivido con el por años y si hubiese algo que me esconde, en verdad que ya no podría confiar en nadie más - dijo ella en una voz destilando nostalgia Pierre tomo su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Alice, querida, es el riesgo que corres al seguirlo y me hieres, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar ciegamente en mi jamás te fallaría y juro solemnemente mantenerme a tu lado siempre que me necesites- le prometió él con una voz intensamente sincera, ella lo miro y comenzó a reír tristemente.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser gay?- le pregunto incrédula, en reproche y con diversión al mismo tiempo.

-Oh madeimoselle, los hombres son mucho más simples que las mujeres- le dijo mirándola por encima de su copa de vino. Ella sonrió.

-Brindo por eso - dijo riendo con diversión y Pierre se unió a sus risas.

::::::::::::::::::

Rosalie pasaba por el cuarto de su hermano el cual estaba con la puerta medio abierta y lo escucho hablando por teléfono, no pudo resistirlo y se quedo a un lado para oír con quien conversaba.

-Si claro, bueno nos vemos mañana en el trabajo- lo escucho decir, luego una pausa y volvió a hablar. –Igual tu, buenas noches descansa- le dijo y colgó, hubo una silenciosa pausa y de pronto abrió la puerta para mirarla.

-Hola- dijo Rose inocentemente.

-Sabia que estabas aquí- le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. –Antes de que lo preguntes que se que lo harás, hablaba con Renata la recepcionista del hotel- le dijo él con algo extraño y algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Te gusta- murmuro su hermana al cabo de unos segundos de ver su mirada y comenzó a sonreír, lo abrazo con verdadera alegría y una gran tristeza. Jasper comenzó a reír y le guiño un ojo cuando lo soltó.

* * *

><p><strong>... Nos leemos nuevamente! pues que les parecio? Como ven las situaciones que estan por suceder? Muy bien, como ven a Jasper gustando de Renata?; Qe creen que este planeando Maria?; ya se habian olvidado de la reunion de secundaria? jajaja espero les haya gustado de verdad. <strong>

**...Les cuento que tratare actualizar pronto ya que el martes entrare a clases nuevamente. Debo irme ya. **

**...MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a tod s por su apoyo! Me agrada mucho ver que siguen apoyando este drama! :D**

**...Cuidense mucho y en caso de que no actualice pronto: ¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! **

**..Gracias y xoxo! **


End file.
